Games Not Meant to be Played
by emeraldeyes1029
Summary: Sora is not as innocent as everyone thinks. Riku makes a game out of everything. When the two meet will Sora's mask stay in place? Can Riku keep up the game? Or will everything crumble? AU, Riku X Sora, other coupling as well.
1. Chapter 1

Games Not Meant to be Played

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters in this story. I only own the plot.

Warning: This story is yaoi, which is guy x guy, if you don't like that sort of thing, then don't read. This story also consist of rape, swearing, minor drug use (painkillers), and maybe more. Also, I will warn you now, Sora especially will be out of character through part of it. Probably other people as well. And this is AU. I think that is all right now. Also, anyone that is here reading this because they read my last story Unfaithful Love and like it, please understand this story is going to be darker. I am going to the darkside because they have cookies, and Sora demands cookies as payment for appearing in my story.

Chapter 1. **It Started With...**

_Ocean blue eyes squeezed shut as the boy was slammed up against the wall. A knife tracing down his neck lightly. Not enough to produce blood, but enough to terrify the boy into submission. A pair of lips descended onto the boys neck assaulting it with harsh kisses and sharp bites. The boy could feel blood trickle down his neck from the bites before it was licked up in a manner that sent shivers of disgust through the boy._

_The knife moved down to his chest to cut off the buttons that fastened his shirt leaving a trail of blood as it lightly cut into his flesh. The cut was not deep, just enough to make a small amount of blood appear. After the shirt had been ripped off, the assaulting tongue ran down the trail that the knife had left. Long slim fingers found their way around to the boys back where they dug into the skin causing the boy to cry out in pain._

"_Good, cry out for me. I want to hear you cry. I want to hear you scream." The boy's assaulter said before biting hard into the area around the boys nipple. The action once again bringing blood. The boy had to bite back the scream. He would not give him what he wanted. He would not scream for him. Nor would he cry. So what if there were already tears in his eyes threatening to fall, he would hold them in._

"_Trying to be brave are we? That just makes me want to hurt you even more." Still the boy refused to give him what he wanted. The fingers worked their way to the button on his jeans undoing it and then the zipper. The hand ran across the boys stomach before plunging into his jeans, under his boxers, and grasping hold of him. The hand squeeze tightly and once again the boy was forced to fight back a scream. He fought the tears begging to be released from his clamped eyes. But still he was determined not to give in._

"_The more you hold it in, the worse it will be for you. Why don't you just give in and cry out then maybe I will take it easier on you." But the boy knew that was a lie, he wasn't going to stop the torture, for he enjoyed causing the pain. The boy knew it would only get worse from here whether he cried out or not._

Ocean blue eyes snapped open as Sora bolted up. He looked around and noticed he was the only one in the room. Breathing a sigh of relief, 'It was just a dream.' Only it wasn't a just dream, it was a nightmare. One that was reoccurring, one that had really happened.

Sora ran his hands through his cinnamon colored hair noticing that it was wet with sweat. He looked down at his clothes, they were soaked through. The nightmare seemed to be getting more vivid again lately, making it harder for him to blow off.

Sora got out of bed and went to his dresser. He pulled out some clean clothes and walked to the bathroom down the hall. After making sure the water was hot, he stepped into the shower. Sora stood under the stream of water as he allowed it to wash the effects of the nightmare away. Not only the sweat, but the pain it always caused him to feel.

"Sora, hurry up in there. You are going to be late." his mother yelled at him as she pounded on the door. He finished up and got out of the shower. He dried off, then slid into his black boxers. He followed them up with a pair of faded blue jeans and a plain tee-shirt. After attempting to brush his hair, he left the bathroom and went down to the kitchen to eat.

"You better just grab something, you don't have much time to eat. And I don't want you to be late to school again." his mother told him. She handed a package of pop tarts to him then pushed him out the kitchen door. Sora went back upstairs to finish getting ready for school, then grabbed his bag. He was half way out the door when his mom called after him.

"Come home right after school."

She always told him that and she knew he never did. There was no reason for him to. His father had left the family a year and a half ago and didn't bother telling them where he was going. They had not heard from him since he left. Nor did he send them any money. He had left them for another woman. Not that Sora cared, he never really cared much for his so called father anyway. The guy had spent most of the time he was there drunk and was verbally abusive. But he had never hit them. And as far as his mother went, she had to worked 2 jobs to support them so she was hardly ever home. And when she was home things weren't all that great. Ever since his father had left it was like she had developed a slight hatred for men. Sometimes, not all the time, this seemed to apply to Sora as well. What was the point in coming home right after school to an empty house?

As Sora made the short trip to school he was joined by his best friend Hayner. Hayner lived a few houses down from him, so the two usually made the trip together. Hayner had semi short blond hair that he wore pushed up and back. He was always wearing clothes that had skulls on them or were camouflage. He liked to consider himself something of a rebel. But Sora knew that he was loyal and honest. And there was no one more important to him than his friends.

"Hey Sora, got up late again this morning?" Hayner asked pointing to the pop tarts that Sora was eating. Sora smiled and nodded in response.

"I just can't seem to get up on time lately." Sora wasn't about to say this was because he was having nightmares. As much as Sora like having Hayner as a friend, he wasn't ready and didn't know if he would ever be, to tell Hayner about those.

"Did you get the math homework done?" Hayner asked, knowing the answer was probably no. He knew math was one of Sora's least favorite subjects.

"No, will you help me with it? I don't understand at all." Sora asked.

"Sorry, but I'm not the best person to ask. I had trouble with the assignment as well. Try Olette, she always seems to understand math." Hayner suggested. Olette was another good friend of their's. She was the responsible one in the group. Always making sure they did what they were suppose to do.

Sora looked on as they neared the school. It was true that Olette could probably help him, but he wasn't really in the mood for her. His head was still hurting from his nightmare and he could not handle the lecture he knew she would give him. He saw a flash of red and had an idea. He knew of someone he could ask for help to one of his problems at least.

"I'll see you later Hayner. Have to go talk to someone." Sora said as he ran off in the direction the red had went.

"Axel, wait up." Sora yelled.

Axel stopped and looked behind him, seeing it was Sora who had called for him he started walking again.

"Axelllll." Sora whined. "I wanna ask you something."

Axel stopped again, this time turning around. He stood there glaring at Sora as the brunet ran up to him.

"What do you want Sora? I'm in a hurry." Axel asked, glancing around. He noticed a few people watching them and shot them glares. They seemed to get the message and looked away. The majority of the students in the school were afraid of the fire loving red head.

"Chasing after some hot blond no doubt." Sora laughed.

Axel smirked and pulled Sora close, "Come on now Sora, you know you're the only one I'm chasing. It was nice to have you chasing me for once." Axel whispered in his ear then nipped at it. Sora shivered slightly then pulled away from Axel.

"Axel, I didn't come here for that." Sora pouted, "I need help with my math homework. I don't know how to do it at all."

Axel pulled Sora close again, this time going for his neck. "I'll teach you how to do something, but it won't be math. Something a lot more useful and pleasurable than that."

Sora blushed and push Axel away. "Axel, stop that. I'm being serious here. I need help. You're good with math, so help me. Pleaseeee." Sora pleaded.

Axel sighed and looked away. 'Damn Sora, why does he have to be so cute?' "I don't have time to explain it now. You can just copy off of my paper, okay."

Sora gave a big smile, "Thanks Axel! You're the best." Axel handed his math to Sora and walked off, heading to where he was going before he was stopped.

Sora watched after Axel for a little while, thinking he would have to properly thank him later, but not for the math. Sora looked down at the hand that held the paper Axel had given him. He slightly opened his hand, a smile gracing his face as he spotted the pill that was there. A painkiller. It was like code between the two of them. Besides his mother, Axel was the only one who knew what Sora had gone through in the past. He knew Sora was still suffering from it and about the headaches. He also knew that Sora's mom was not aware of the nightmares and headaches and that Sora wanted to keep it that way. So he had developed a way Sora could let him know if he needed the pill. If Sora ever asked Axel to help him with math it meant his headache had returned and he needed some relief.

Sora threw the pill in his mouth and swallowed it dry. He had gotten use to doing that. He smiled to himself as he thought about how soon his head would stop hurting and he would be feeling pretty good. He turned around and walked the way he had come, making his way back to the front of the school. He sighed, 'I guess I should look for everyone else. They might think I ditched them.'

"Sora, there you are. Hayner said you needed some help with your math homework." Olette said. Sora looked over as she smiled at him sweetly. He smiled back before answering.

"I already got that covered. Axel helped me."

"Sora, you know that guy has been trying to get into your pants for a while now. Why would you ask him for anything? You should just stay away from him." Hayner said, walking up behind Olette. She nodded in agreement along with their other friend, Pence.

Sora shrugged, "He's not that bad and he is good with math. Which is surprising considering he misses a lot of school. And he never acts serious about anything."

"He's not that bad? You saying you don't mind a crazy pyro, not to mention asshole, always grabbing on you? You are lucky he hasn't raped you in the classroom yet." Hayner added. He didn't notice the pained look on Sora's face as he looked away.

"He wouldn't go that far. He is not a complete asshole, like you think he is. I don't think he would force himself on someone." Sora said, quietly.

"Sure he would. He is a complete asshole, who always seems to be horny. And we have all heard the stories about all of the people he has slept with. Both guys and girls. He doesn't care who it is as long as he gets it, even if he has to take it. And right now, you are his current conquest." Hayner stated. Sora hated it when Hayner got on his all knowing kick. When he was like that their was no talking him out of anything.

"The bell is about to ring, we should get to class." Olette said as she glanced down at her watch. As if on cue the bell sounded sending the four of them scrambling for their lockers. As Sora opened his locker a note fell out. He glanced around before opening it and reading.

S

Come to my place after school.

A

Sora balled up the note in his hands. After grabbing the books he would need for his first couple of classes, he slammed the locker closed and headed towards first hour, depositing the note in a trash can along the way. Didn't need his 'friends' seeing that and asking him questions that he didn't want to answer. Things that as far as he was concerned was none of their business. Sora knew he himself was an asshole, they just hadn't seen it yet.

Sora sat in first hour history class. Hayner and Pence had first hour science together and Olette was in Art or something like that this period. So Sora was all alone. Well, not really, Axel was in this class. As he sat pretending to listen to the teacher as he went on and on about something Sora really couldn't give a damn about, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. After making sure the teacher was too preoccupied to notice he pulled it out and check the text message that was waiting for him.

'This class sucks. Makes me want to set this room on fire.'

Sora recognized the text was from Axel. He looked around once again before typing in a response.

'You'd be doing us all a favor if you did.'

Sora sent the text then waited for a few minutes until his phone once again went off indicating Axel had responded.

'Guess I won't then. Don't want to do these fucks a favor. You on the other hand that's a different story.'

Sora smirked slightly, not wanting anyone to see.

'You will get your chance later to do me a favor'

He didn't have to wait long before he got a reply.

'Is that what we are calling it today. In that case I will do you all the favors you want and more.'

Sora snickered to himself, knowing full well what Axel was taking about. He didn't get a chance to reply to the last remark because the bell rang. Sora quickly gather up his books and shoved them in his back pack. On his way out of the room he walked past Axel and quickly glanced up and showed the other guy the smirk that his face held before dropping his head and leaving.

"Sora, Sora. Wait up." a voice called out behind him. Sora rolled his eyes slightly before turning around and smiling at his friend. Hayner came running up beside him. The two started walking towards their next period class that they shared.

"Axel didn't cause you problems first period did he?" Hayner asked. Sora could feel his blood start to boil. He wasn't really in the mood for Hayner's constant lectures about Axel. Sora knew he was protective of his friends, but sometimes he just took it a little too far and it got annoying. Sora wasn't a child. He could take care of himself. Not that any of them thought that he could.

To his friends he was just some innocent, childish, too cute for his own good- their words, not his- guy, that others would be just too happy to take advantage of. But Sora wasn't that way. He wasn't as innocent as everyone thought. Only Axel knew the other side of Sora.

"No, he didn't cause me any problems. You act like he is out to ruin my life. I think he has better things to do." Sora said.

"I'm not so sure, Sora. He loves to cause people problems. And he has already ruined many relationships."

"Then I guess I don't have to worry, I am not in a relationship. There is nothing for him to ruin."

"He could ruin your innocence." Hayner said, the look in his eye as Sora looked over showing how concerned he was for his friends well being. Sora had to hold back a laugh. He couldn't say what was on the tip of his tongue. 'Someone already beat him to that.' Instead he said

"He flirts with me but that is all. You don't have to worry so much." So not only was he an asshole, he was also a liar. This was nothing new to him. He had been this way for a while, he just hid it well.

"I hope you are right." Hayner sighed as the two walked into their classroom. Sora was happy for once to be starting class so he didn't have to talk to Hayner for a while. It wouldn't be so bad if he would just quit talking about Axel.

The rest of the day went by quickly much to Sora's pleasure. He was happy when the final bell rang that signified they were free for the rest of the day. He walked home with Hayner, just like he always did. Sora entered his house and ran up to his room, throwing his back pack on the bed where it would lay forgotten until he returned later that night.

He went down to the kitchen and looked through the cabinets for something to eat. After settling on a snack cake, he grabbed a soda and made his way out the front door. He would eat on the way to Axel's. The walk there took him about ten minutes. Axel lived by himself even though he was only in high school. His parents had died or left, Sora wasn't quite sure, Axel didn't talk about them much. But they had left him some money. Axel also works a little, doing odd jobs here and there to support himself.

Sora knocked and waited a few minutes before the door was opened for him. He stepped inside and attempted to make his way towards the living room when a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. Axel pushed him against the front door and pinned him there, smirking as he did so. Sora returned the smirk and reached out his hand. He grabbed a hold of Axel's shirt and pulled him towards him for a deep kiss. Axel hungrily returned the kiss. Once it had ended Sora looked up and smiled.

"Time for those favors you promised me." Sora stated.

"In a hurry are we? That's okay, I'm in a hurry too. Can't wait to get these clothes off you."

TBC

I think I will end the chapter here. I haven't decided if I will attempt to write any kind of sex scenes or if they will just be implied. This will be my third multi-chapter story and I already know this one is going to be harder to write than the other two. So updates may be slower. I can't help it, I want it to be just right. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own KH. I don't own Sora or Axel. Got it memorized.

Comments: This is also a Sora chapter. It ells some about the past, so it may be a little slow in places. Captn' Waffle and ZSAngel thank you for your reviews, sorry to keep you waiting. TheAkatsukiiscoming you find out more about that person in this chapter, but not his name. I am not sure if I will name him or not. If he is a KH person he could be a couple of people. Also there is some Axel/Sora, possible other temporary coupling as well, but this is a Riku/ Sora story.

Chapter 2 **Two Years**

Sora rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up. He glanced around the room that had become darker in the time that he had been asleep. He had fallen asleep after having his fun with Axel. Sex always made him tired. A glance at the clock beside the bed told him it was after 8:00. He had not planned on sleeping that long. But it was fine, his mother would not be home for a while. Sora looked around and noticed that Axel was not in the room.

As he sat up and pushed his legs off of the bed, Sora cringed. Pain started shotting up his backside. Axel had been rough with him. Sora hadn't minded though. He was use to Axel's roughness. He held back a laugh as the thought of Axel being a gentle lover went through his head. He just could not see that. Axel wasn't always as rough as he had been earlier, but he was never what Sora would call gentle. It was fine though, Sora could take it. He would be sore for a little while, but the pain would not last.

Sora walked around the room gathering up his discarded clothes, only stopping when he heard the door. Axel peeked around the slightly open door looking for Sora. Sora could tell Axel was trying to be quiet in case he was still asleep.

"You're finally awake. I was beginning to think you were planning on staying the night here." Axel said as he fully walked into the room. He made his way over to lean on the dresser, never taking his eyes off Sora.

"As much as you would probably like it if I did stay the night, no, I'm not going to. I didn't sleep too good last night, so I guess I was pretty tired." Sora told him. He continued the search for his clothes. Axel had a habit of throwing them anywhere while he was removing them. Sora was just as bad with Axel's clothes so he couldn't really complain.

"What makes you think I would like it?" Axel asked, knowing very well he would.

"Then you would be able to molest me all night long." Sora stopped what he was doing to glance over at Axel, as if he was daring him to argue with him.

"Sounds fun. Let's go back to bed. You still look tired." Axel proceed to make his way over to Sora. Sora in turn made his way towards the door, having finally found the rest of his clothes.

"Don't think so, you horny bastard." Sora said. Axel laughed.

"Like you have a lot of room to talk. Need I remind you who seemed to be in a big hurry to get some when he got here."

Sora shrugged, "So, that doesn't mean I'm horny now."

Axel looked at Sora standing in the doorway, naked, clothes in his hands. They both knew Axel had been joking around about going back to bed.

"Take a shower, I know you want to. When you get done come to the kitchen. I'm making something to eat. You're hungry, right?"

Sora nodded. Axel pushed past him, making his way back to the kitchen. He didn't stop to give Sora a kiss along the way, and Sora had not expected him to. They were not together, like a couple. Their relationship, at best, could be described as friends with benefits. Friends might have been pushing it.

For the second time that day, Sora stood under the hot water. He let it pour over his body, willing it to take the pain with it down the drain. Wishing that the harsh memories of his past could disappear just as easily as the suds of soap that coated him. But they wouldn't. It wasn't that easy. It could never be that easy. Two years of unsuccessful therapy had told him that.

It had been two years since his life had changed. Two years since the events that haunted his sleep even now had happened. At that time he had been that innocent, trusting boy that everyone still thinks he is. Naïve to the ways of the world around him. Sora had discovered then, when he was 15, that he liked other guys. He didn't believe himself to be gay, but bi. Because of his constant struggles with math his parents, his dad was still with them at the time, had hired a private tutor for him.

The tutor was a high school senior. A male with long silver hair. Sora has since blocked his name from his memory. In the time they spent together, Sora had grown to trust and respect him. Why wouldn't he? The young man was so patient and showed Sora care and concern. Like he truly wanted Sora to understand what he was teaching him and that it wasn't just because he was being paid. The feelings eventually turned into a small crush. One that Sora never had any intentions of revealing.

Things had gone quite well at first. Sora's math grade was improving and he seemed to be understanding what he was learning. But then one day, he had accidentally blushed when his hand and his tutor's had brushed against each other. The blush did not go unnoticed by the other. Two days later, on his day to go to his tutor's house, was when his world came crashing down. Afterwards, his tutor disappeared, escaping punishment. The local police were still "looking into leads on his whereabouts". Nothing ever came from those leads though. Sora had long since started doubting that anything ever would.

Sora finished up in the shower. He grabbed the towel Axel had left for him and dried off. As he did he looked at himself in the mirror. The image he saw was clouded from the steam of the shower. He didn't need to see though. He knew Axel didn't leave any marks, he never did. And he was almost afraid to see himself. Afraid to see the person he had become. The real him he hid behind a secure mask. He knew if the mask ever fell only Axel would stay with him. His friends hated the type of person he really was. They would never accept this side of him. Then he would be all alone. And he didn't want that. He feared that more than anything. So he kept the mask in place, continuing to pretend to be the same as he was before his innocence had been stolen.

Sora's stomach made a loud sound bringing him back to reality. He quickly dressed and made his way to the kitchen where the smell of sausages and waffles invaded his nose. Sora had long ago figured out that Axel loved breakfast foods and that was almost all he cooked. He ate other foods, just didn't normally cook other foods. So it was no surprise to see him cooking waffles this late in the evening.

"Smells good." Sora said as he grabbed a sausage from the plate. Axel handed him an empty plate which Sora quickly filled up with half the food. Axel knew Sora had a big appetite, he did as well, so he always made a lot when he knew Sora was eating with him. After piling the waffles onto his plate Sora covered them in butter and then proceed to drown them in syrup.

Axel finished cooking the last waffle and piled up the food Sora had left for him. He also drowned his in butter and syrup. The two ate in silence for a while, before Axel decided to ask what had been on his mind most of the day.

"Did your headache go away?"

Sora stopped eating and looked at Axel. Wondering at first what he was talking about, then he remembered earlier that day. He went back to his food before answering the question.

"Yeah, thanks for that."

"No problem. Was it another nightmare?" Axel asked. Sora was quiet for a moment. He hated to talk about the nightmares and Axel knew it. Sora nodded in response, hoping that would be enough to end the conversation. But Axel was not finished.

"How long have you been having them this time?" Axel demanded. Sora looked up in surprise. He had not expected that tone from him.

"I don't know, about a week I guess." Sora answered, shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal.

"Have you talked to your mom about it?"

"Hell no. Why would I do that?" Sora asked, his voice getting louder as anger started to overcome him.

"Maybe you should." Axel stated. He knew that Sora was getting angry, but he wasn't going to back off. The truth was, Axel was worried about him. He wasn't about to admit it, doing so would be saying he cared and he wasn't going to admit that, even it it was true. Axel loved to be considered an asshole by those around him. He loved the look of fear on their face if he looked at them a certain way. It didn't stop him from getting people into bed either, or anyplace else he could get them. At school he could get away with anything because everyone, including the teachers, was too scared of him to do anything. Everyone except Sora. Only Sora knew he wasn't as bad as everyone thought he was.

The two had become friends after what had happened to Sora. He had found him cut up and crying the day that it had happened. Axel did not live that far from the tutor that had done it. At first he was going to ignore the crying heap in front of him, but something about the pain in the cry wouldn't let him. The painful cry was heart wrenching. It ran so deep through him that he felt he could feel the pain that the other was suffering. He had recognized Sora right away, having known him for several years already. They had never been friends. No, Sora was too afraid of him for them to be friends. He didn't care though, he couldn't stand Sora's type. He was too happy all of the time. Always had a smile on his face, a child like innocence in his laugh and thought the best of just about everyone. One would think seeing the type he hated the most in front of him crying with such pain in his voice would make him happy. But it hadn't and he didn't know why.

Axel had walked over to the crying heap on the ground in front of him and knelt down. He had noticed the look of fear in the other's eyes as he looked over to him. Then Axel did something he just didn't do, he smiled softly. It had been a reassuring smile to let the other know he wasn't going to hurt him. As if he had sensed he was safe, the fear had slightly faded and Sora leaned into Axel and cried harder. Axel had attempted to soothe him and ran his hands over Sora's hair. When Sora had quieted down a little Axel gathered him up in his arms and took him to his, Axel's, house.

Axel had considered treating the wounds that covered him, but not knowing what had happened he had decided against it. He had known he may need to call the police and they should see him as he was. It took a little time until he had finally been able to get Sora calmed down enough to tell him what had happened. Sora only managed to get bits and pieces out, but it had been enough. Axel told Sora to stay there and rest. He called the police and once he was sure they were on their way he left the house. He hadn't understood it, but what Sora had told him made his blood boil as it never had before. He had known the guy Sora mentioned. By the time he got to his house it was too late. The guy had already left. Axel could tell he wasn't planning on coming back either. His closet was empty. His bedroom practically empty except for the furniture and the blood on the floor. Sora's blood.

Hearing sirens, Axel had raced back to his house. He was stopped by a cop who asked him to explain what had happen. He told him about finding Sora and what Sora had told him. The cop had eyed him like he was a suspect, but thanked him and told him not to leave town in case they had more questions for him. Axel had watched as Sora was put into an Ambulance to be taken to the hospital. He hadn't know what had possessed him to do so, but the next day he went to visit Sora there. And the two had been friends ever since. Although, no one knew about their friendship. They both had reputations to protect. Axel didn't want anyone to change their opinion of him. He liked the hold he had over them far too much. And Sora didn't want to lose his friends. So they kept everything a secret.

"Maybe I should? She doesn't want to hear it. That is why she sends me to therapy, so she doesn't have to hear anything about what happened." Sora yelled.

"She sends you to therapy because she is trying to help you. She just doesn't know how to help you herself. You should talk to her about the nightmares and the headaches."

"No way. She doesn't need to know anything. She doesn't want to know anything. She can pretend that everything is just peachy if she doesn't know anything. She can pretend that her son isn't some screwed up kid who can't seemed to get over what happened to him two fucking years ago." Sora continued. His anger was getting the best of him and he knew it, but he didn't care. Didn't his doctor always tell him he held too much inside? That he needed to open up and get it out. So that is what he was doing.

"Sora, I'm sure that isn't the way it is. You make it sound like she doesn't care about you. But she does. And if the nightmares are so bad that they cause headaches that you need painkillers for, she should know." Axel said, attempting to calm the brunet down.

"What do you know? You don't know anything. Mind your own business. I don't need your fake concern. You don't really give a damn about me as long as you can screw me. So just shut up and butt out." Sora yelled. He quickly got up from the table and left the house, slamming the door on his way out.

Sora knew what he said about Axel wasn't the truth. He knew Axel did care about him. Axel was trying to help him. But he didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to talk about telling his mom his problems. Every time the subject of that came up Sora exploded. Just like he had just done. He also knew that Axel would not take to heart what he had said. Tomorrow things would be like they always were between the two, like his outburst had never happened. If that wasn't the case Axel would have stopped talking to him long ago. This was not the first time something like this had happened.

Sora walked to his house. His mood couldn't get much worse. When he was like this he some times wondered what it would be like to cut himself. He had never done it and probably never would, but he had heard of people that did. So he couldn't help but wonder. He wasn't suicidal thought. Not that one would have to be to be a cutter. He already had scars on his body from where that guy had cut him, trying to get him to cry out. In the end Sora never had. He hadn't cried until he had gotten away from there. And then he had been unable to stop the tears that had been wanting to fall the whole time. Which is when Axel had found him.

He had been scared when Axel had approached him. He had every reason to be. After what had just happen to him and the stories he had heard about Axel it was expected. But that small smile Axel had shown him, had changed things. He had still been slightly afraid of him, but more afraid that Axel would walk off leaving him there alone. Maybe this is when he fear of being left alone had started. It wasn't that he could not be alone at all. His fear was that everyone would leave him, shutting him out of their lives not wanting anything to do with him. Then he would truly be alone. And he was afraid that if that happened he would break even more than he already had. Then he probably would be suicidal.

It was that fear that led him to sleep and continue to sleep with Axel. He was afraid, although he knew the fear was unwarranted, that Axel would completely leave him if he didn't. But he knew that would not happen, Axel wouldn't leave him for refusing to have sex with him. Even still he couldn't help the fear. More than anyone, he did not want to lose Axel. Axel was the only one that knew what he was going through. The only one that understood his suffering and was there for him to help him through it. And perhaps the only one that would really accept the person he had become.

Sora cared about his other friends and didn't want to lose them. But they didn't know. He had never told them about what had happened to him. He had been to afraid that they would be too disgusted with him, even thought he had done nothing to warrant what happened. Then they would shun him. If that didn't happen then they would always be so worried about him and start treating him like a little kid. He didn't want that either. He just wanted things to stay the way they were. At least that had been what he wanted.

Lately, though, things had changed. Sora had become restless. Maybe it was the nightmares and him wanted to just forget everything that had happened two years ago. Maybe he was looking for things to take his mind off of it. Perhaps that was the real reason he had had sex with Axel in the first place. It was an escape. Only a temporary one, but for a short while he could completely focus his thoughts on something else. Allowing a small relief. Like a breath of fresh air. He could forget the pain in his heart and just relish in the pain and pleasure that his body was feeling.

Like a drug that he had become addicted to, this too was losing it's effect. He wondered if he was starting to become immune to the physical feelings that Axel gave him. He would probably still feel them, but would it be enough to hold back his other pain. He needed more. Something else to occupy his mind with. The feeling made him feel like a druggie that now needed a harder drug to get his high. A harder drug to release his pain. To free him before it sent him crashing back down.

Sora looked up, realizing he had reached his house. As lost in thought as he had been it was amazing he hadn't ended up somewhere else. He slowly made his way up to the front door and unlocked it. It was still a couple of hours before his mom would get home and Sora would probably be fast asleep by then. That was usually how it worked out. He liked it that way. Then he didn't have to deal with her when she was in one of her 'I hate all men, including you' moods.

Sora made his way up to his bedroom. He changed for bed then climbed in, burying himself in the safety of his covers. Not caring that he still had homework to do. Not caring that it was not even 10:00. He just wanted to sleep. Push the real world away and hope that the world of his dreams would be a good one tonight.

TBC

This chapter was a pain to write, writing a story in past tense then adding in something that happened before the story. Makes me have to use the word had a lot. Hope that that part wasn't confusing. I think this chapter does a pretty good job of showing just how screwed up Sora is. Maybe a little slow, but I need to set things up for the future. Next chapter will be a Riku chapter. Can't have a Riku/Sora story with no Riku. Until then, please review I would love to hear what people think so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I suddenly acquired the rights to KH, and then I woke up. Seems it was only a dream and I still don't own.

Comments: Black Juju Thanks for the review. Yes, Sora can be harsh at times. This is a Riku chapter. The game they play in this chapter may seem pretty stupid and not that much fun, but I couldn't think of anything else right now. (Actually, it sounds like a really boring game, but my imagination died on this.)

Chapter 3 **The Other Side of Town**

Silver hair blew lightly in the wind as it whispered passed. The young man raised his hand and pushed the fly away strands behind his ear. This was the kind of night he enjoyed the most. When the full moon was shining down as if it was trying to beautify the world underneath it. A world that had long ago lost the beauty it had once held. But on a night like tonight he could forget the ugliness that had consumed the world around him. If only for a little while.

He looked up as he heard footsteps approaching him, silently cursing whoever was daring to spoil his enjoyment of the night. The footsteps continued until a young man with blond hair stepped out of the shadows, the moon gracing him with its light. The one with the silver hair smiled, his curses from moments before dying down as he saw who it was.

"I figured you would be here, Riku." the blond spoke. His voice carried lightly in the wind until it reached the ears of the other.

"Why were you looking for me, Roxas?" Riku asked. Riku watched as Roxas shrugged his shoulders.

"No reason. Just bored I guess." Roxas said as he turned to look at the sight Riku had been looking at just minutes before. It really was beautiful. They were standing on a cliff, one that they jump off of into the water down below when the weather is right. The moonlight was being reflected off of the smooth surface of the water. Roxas understood why Riku liked it here on nights like this. There was a certain peacefulness around that didn't seem to be present any other time.

"Bored, huh? So you thought you would come find me?" Riku said. He didn't bother to put on the smirk his face usually held, knowing Roxas probably wouldn't be able to see it anyway.

"It seemed like the thing to do." Roxas replied as he lifted his arms in a stretch above his head. He hated being bored. And it was very easy to be bored on this side of town. Roxas had been convinced for a long time that this side of town had been made with old people in mind. There was nothing fun for younger people to do. The only thing there was was the cliff they were currently standing on. But it wasn't fun at night or when it was cold.

They had a movie theater, but they never played much worth seeing there. And when they did, Roxas usually didn't have the money for it anyway. Then there was the mall. When they were younger the mall had been a place to hang out and have fun, but they were older now, the appeal had died long ago. There was one club that they some times went to, but more and more younger people were starting to go there which left the ones there age wanting very little to do with it.

They spent most of their nights, when they went out, wondering the streets. Which usually ended up with a visit from the cops and a warning to stop causing trouble. Not that that stopped them. There were nights that they made a game out of how many times they could get these police visits before they got into serious trouble. Their record so far was 8.

Sometimes when they had the money, since none of their friends had a car yet, they would go to the other side of town. There was a lot more to do over there. There was three clubs to go to. They hadn't seen many younger people at them. Seems on that side of town the younger ones still had places to go besides the clubs. They played better movies over there too. Not that they had actually went to the movies on that side of town. Even the mall had better stores.

"Let's do something. I hate being bored." Roxas said. Riku shrugged at the suggestion. He hated to be bored too, but what could they do? He was quiet for a while. Roxas knew he was thinking of something to get rid of their boredom.

"Let's play a game." Riku said after several minutes. Roxas looked at him and grinned. He loved Riku's games.

"And what will the game be tonight?" Roxas asked.

"We'll call the guys to meet at my place. I'll explain the rules then." Riku said, turning towards Roxas with a somewhat evil smile on his face. The smile made Roxas grin more. He knew what it meant when Riku smiled like that. This should be fun.

They made their way back to Riku's house, calling the friends that they normally hang out with along the way. The others agreed to meet the two of them and would be there soon. Riku and Roxas had not been there long when the doorbell rang signifying the arrival of the first of their friends. Roxas opened the door to see Seifer standing there. Seifer lived down the street from Riku. Seifer entered the house and Roxas looked towards the street to see Zexion stepping off the sidewalk into the yard. Great that only left Leon and Cloud. After Zexion had passed him going into the house Roxas shut the door. The other two lived a little further so it would take them longer.

Seifer had made his way to the kitchen. Opening the fridge he pulled out a soda. Riku didn't mind, they had all been friends for a long time and always did that at each others house. After taking a long drink he grabbed another one for Zexion and went back to the living room. Zexion caught the can that Seifer threw to him and nodded his thanks. The two then sat down waiting for the others.

"Who else did you call?" Seifer asked.

"Just Cloud and Leon." Riku answered as he sat down on the couch opposite of Seifer.

"Not Tidus?" Seifer asked.

"No. I figured we would play this game in pairs. I know Tidus likes our games, but Wakka always complains. He won't play the one I have in mind, so that would leave us one short if Tidus came." Riku explained to the other three. Seifer nodded his head in understanding, before going back to his drink.

Cloud and Leon arrived shortly after. After everybody was situated Riku started to explain tonights game to them. These games were nothing new to any of them since they had been doing this type of thing for a while. In a town with nothing fun you had to make your own fun. And none of them was afraid of getting in trouble. Out of all their friends only Wakka was.

"I figured tonight we would do something different than usual. We'll divide up into teams of two. Roxas and I, Cloud and Leon, and Seifer and Zexion. That should be fair. Let's see which group can get the most valid phone numbers. No making up your own. I don't care if they are girl or guy phone numbers. Each number must have a name with it."

"That's it. Just phone numbers. Should be easy enough." Seifer said. None of them had a problem with the requirements. They were all quite popular, so no team had any clear advantage over the others. This was anyones game.

"And what does the winning team get?" Cloud asked.

"Each team member can make one demand from both the losing teams. Doesn't matter what it is." Riku answered.

"What is the time frame?" Leon asked.

"Well it is 8:00 now, be back here at 11:00. That should be plenty of time. Oh, one last thing. The numbers are for the team so if both members get the same persons phone number it only counts once."

"Fine, let's get started." Leon said. The six of them exited the house and the teams went their separate ways. Each having different ideas of where the best place to go to get phone numbers. Riku had allowed for so much time knowing that they would all be walking to where ever they would be going and he wanted to give time for that.

"Where should we go first?" Roxas asked.

"I was thinking we would hit up the movies first. Probably one getting out soon. We'll have better luck at the club if we hit it a last." Riku explained, his plan for the evening going through his mind.

"Then after the movies, we head to the mall. Sounds good." Roxas said, understanding what Riku was getting at. One had to know the time frame that each place would be at its busiest. Usually they avoided the places at those times, but with a game like this one they would have to go there then.

Riku had been right. When they arrived at the movies one had just let out. There were a lot of people walking around either leaving or going to the movies. It didn't take them long to get some phone numbers. After they had gotten about fourteen Riku decided it was time to move on. People were starting to become suspicious. They made their way to the mall picking up a couple more numbers on the way. Once there they walked around to all of the places people liked to hang out. After about an hour they left there and went to the club.

This was the busiest time of night for the club. Riku and Roxas separated. They made their way around the dance floor drawing attention to them, stopping occasionally to flirt. Riku was very good at this type of thing. He only had to flash his seductive smile and girls were throwing themselves at him. But he knew that that did not mean they would win. The other groups were good at attracting women as well. Girls seemed to love the way that Leon was quiet and mysterious. Cloud, people just flocked to him naturally. Seifer had the bad boy thing going for him. And Zexion was like Leon. Roxas had his award winning smile and eyes that made others want to get close to him. So they all had their advantages.

"Riku, I'm surprised to see you here." a female voice said from behind him. Riku turned around to be greet by a large small from a girl that was once his friend, Kairi. The two of them had been friends for a long time, but that stopped about a year ago when she confessed she had a crush on him. She had called it love though. Riku had calmly told her he wasn't interested in her in that way, but she had refused to give up trying to win his love. So Riku had put some distance between the two of them.

"I thought you hated this place because there were to many younger kids. So why are you here now?" Kairi asked, moving closer to him.

"I do hate this place. I'm only here for a game." Riku told her. Kairi knew all about the games that the group played. She use to participate in them herself. She smiled again.

"What is it this time?" Kairi asked.

"Collecting phone numbers." Riku answered, knowing there was no reason to lie to her about it. She would know if he did anyway. That was something that bother him about her, she always seemed to know when he was lying.

"I guess Roxas is here for that reason too?" it was a combination of a statement and a question. Riku nodded. "I'm sure you won't have any problems beating him, Riku."

"I don't have to beat him. We are doing this as teams. Roxas and I are on the same team."

"Oh, and the other teams are who?"

"Seifer and Zexion, and Cloud and Leon. Pretty evenly matched." Riku explained.

"I'd say. Good luck. And Riku, if you ever get tired playing games, you know where to find me." Kairi told him, smiling once again as she turned around and walked away. Riku shiver at what she had said, knowing what she meant by that. That wasn't going to happen. The last thing Riku wanted was a girlfriend like her. Someone that would always be bothering him to tell them that he loved her. Those were three words Riku had swore he would never say and mean.

Riku parents had separated after many years of fighting the previous year. He had watched as his mother cried day and night. He had watched as his father got madder and madder. They both had claimed to love each other, and yet they were both in pain. He had decided back then that love was something he didn't want anything to do with. His parents weren't the only examples that he had. He had seen countless people, even his own friends suffer because of love.

To him love was some fairy tale word, nothing more. It was a word used to sell chocolates and cards on Valentines Day. A word that made people sputter nonsense that they didn't really mean. A word that people used to get people into bed. A word of convenience. That was all. He had never seen anyone that had said that word that really seem to mean it. He had never seen anyone that had spoken that word who's eyes had not betrayed them. Many people had said that they really loved him, but not any of them had shown it in their eyes.

He had no need for love, an emotion that only served to hurt. Why would he? He had more than enough people willing to sleep with him, that was all he need. Sleep with someone and be done with them. No need for good morning kisses or after sex cuddling. No need for whispering sweet nothings into the other's ear. Just sex. He could sleep with who he wanted without cheating on someone, he could look at and talk to who he wanted without a jealous girlfriend to nag him, or boyfriend. He was bi. Tidus and Wakka were the only members of the group that were straight.

"Hey, Riku, we should get going. If we leave now we should get to your house a couple minute before time." Roxas said, walking up to Riku.

"Alright, I'll be happy to get out of this place." Riku said, looking around in disgust. He couldn't complain too much though, the game had been his idea. They pushed their way through the crowd of people and made their way to the exit. A couple of girls had tried to stop them and pulled them back to the dance floor, but they pulled out of their grasp not even bothering to get their phone numbers. The two just wanted out of the place. They let out a sigh of relief as the cool air from outside hit them as they pushed open the door.

"Was that Kairi I saw talking to you in there?" Roxas asked after they had been walking for a few of minutes.

"Yeah. She wanted to know what we were doing there."

"Did she hit on you?" Roxas asked, kicking a rock as he walked.

"Yes. She hits on me every time she sees me in some way or another. The girl can't seem to get it through her head that it isn't going to happen. I am not suddenly going to fall in love with her, and then we will live happily ever after." Riku said.

Roxas laughed, "Aww but Riku, a girls gotta dream. She just dreams big."

"I don't give a damn about what she dreams about or how big it is. I just want her to stop flirting with me all the time. She seriously needs to find someone else to set her sights on."

"I agree, I agree. We get tired of her lecturing us on how we are a bad influence on you and how we all just need to grow up and find someone to settle down with."

"She does that?" Riku asked, this was the first time he had heard anything about this.

"Yes, she is really starting to sound like your mother or something. I mean hell, we are only 17, why do we need to find someone to settle down with now? And doesn't she realize that you're the one that usually comes up with these games."

"Not always."

"I said usually. I'm just saying I don't think we are any worse of an influence on you than you are on us."

"Probably not. And I'm sure she knows that, she still hung out with us when we first started these games. She knows a lot of them were my idea. I guess she just wants to blame all of you instead of me. Either that, or she hopes that if you all refused to play my games then I will stop and be her boyfriend."

"If that is what she is think then she is in for a rude awakening." Roxas said. He kicked the rock on final time before they stepped into Riku's yard, the others already there waiting for them.

"Yes, she is." Riku said, ending the conversation. Riku walked up and unlocked the door. He stepped aside and let the others enter before him. After everyone was inside he stepped in and pulled the door closed behind him. The group all made their way to the living room, sitting down. They had all done a lot of walking.

After sorting through the numbers they had received as a team, taking out any doubles, they counted them up. The totals were pretty close, but the game was won by Seifer and Zexion. Seifer decided that Riku and Roxas had to buy him lunch for a week and Cloud and Leon had to do his homework. Zexion said Riku and Roxas would entertain his crazy cousin, Larxene, for a day when she was to be in town the following week and that he would make his request of Leon and Cloud at a different time.

After all had been settled, everyone started heading home for the night. Roxas was the last to leave. He was not an any hurry, he lived next door to Riku so getting home wasn't a problem.

"I guess some of those girls will be disappointed when we don't call them." Roxas said, out of the blue.

Riku shrugged, "Probably, but who cares. And don't tell me you do, because I know you don't."

"No, I don't. Not really in the mood for a girl right now, but I could go for a guy. Too bad I didn't get any guy numbers that interested me."

"Yeah, too bad. Not that you don't know where you can get sex."

"That's true. I know all I got to do is ask and you'll be happy to oblige." Roxas said, smirking at the other. Riku looked at him and returned the smirk.

"Don't act like you wouldn't like that."

TBC

Okay, just to make this clear. The town they live in is pretty big. There are two sides to the town. Both sides has it's own school. The two groups, Riku's group and Sora's group live in the same town just on different sides. So Sora lives in what Roxas described as being the better side since it had more things to do. There is not a difference in the sides when you look at it from a financial viewpoint. Hope that clears things up a little. This chapter sets background and a little insight into Riku. It also shows how much they like to play games (the story title has games in it) but we're not talking board or card games. Next chapter another Sora chapter. Please review. Reviews are what inspire me, without inspiration my chapters take longer to write because they don't seem to come out very easy.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Must I say this again. I guess I must. I own nothing. Not KH, not Sora, not Riku. Or anyone else for that matter. And the song I mentioned doesn't belong to me either.

Comments:Another Sora chapter, although Riku makes a small appearance in this chapter. ChaosHarbor  aww, thank you that was so nice. You actually liked the game, I figured everyone would think it was stupid. Well, I'm glad I was wrong. TKE glad you like my new story. You get a little reaction for Sora on seeing silver hair this chapter.  Black Juju I had to go back over the last chapter to see where Roxas was mean, cause when I read your review it surprised me you said he was. I found it, he was indeed mean. But that is how they are suppose to be for later in the story.

Chapter 4 **Of Therapy and Hating**

Sora sat in the waiting room, tapping his foot on the ground. He didn't want to be here. He hated this place. But if he didn't come, his mother would find out then he wouldn't hear the end of it. He glanced around at the pictures that lined the walls. He had seen them all many times before. He guessed that they were suppose to make you feel happy or something, but they didn't. They didn't make him feel anything.

Sora glanced over to the receptionist, who smiled kindly at him. Like she was saying she was sorry he was having to wait so long. He looked away, back to the magazine in his hand. It was one of those health magazines that all doctors offices were required to have a subscription to, or at least that is how it seemed to him. If did not matter if it was a medical doctor, a dentist, or a psychologist they all seemed to have this magazine.

Sora flipped through the pages looking for anything of interest to read. He heard the buzzing of the phone on the receptionist's desk. He heard her short conversation which only consisted of a couple of words.

"Dr. Mitchell will see you now."

Sora nodded politely and walked into the office he had been visiting for the past two years. He slumped down in the chair that he always sat in, across from the doctor. Dr. Mitchell was a middle age man, who had been a friend of his father's. The two had went to school together when they were Sora's age. Sora had already heard a lot about when they were younger. Dr. Mitchell believed that he would be able to get Sora to open up more by talking about his father. But most of it just reconfirmed Sora's belief that his father was a bastard.

"So how are you doing today, Sora?" Dr. Mitchell asked. He always opened their sessions this way.

"Oh, just great. Couldn't be better." Sora said, the other not missing the sarcasm in the younger ones voice.

"Why don't you tell me what has been going on."

"Why? It isn't going to do any good. It hasn't done any good yet. Why don't you just do us both a favor and tell my mother that I am better and no longer need to see you." Sora said, although he knew it wouldn't work. He had tried it before.

"Now, Sora, you know very well I can't do that. You are obviously not better. I can't help you if you don't talk to me. So tell me what is going on. Or do you like being like this?"

Sora glared at the man in front of him. Not wanting to answer the question, he studied the doctor, looking for a way to change the subject. Sora noticed that the hairline on him was starting to recede, his gut was starting to stick out over his belt. The man wore a wedding ring. Sora turned his attention over to the picture on the desk. It was turned part ways so he could see it. It was a picture of a woman, probably the doctors wife, and three children. One of the children appeared to be a little older than him, one around his age, and the other fairly young, maybe six or seven.

"Do you like being the way you are? Are you completely satisfied with your life? Isn't there something more you want out of it?" Sora asked.

"I am fine with the way I am. I am satisfied with my life. I have a wonderful wife and three children who make me proud. I can't think of anything more than that that I would want. But we are not talking about me, we are talking about you."

Sora thought about the words the doctor had said. Three children he was proud of. Would his own parents say that kind of thing about him? Did he make them proud? No, he didn't. Maybe a few years ago he did, but not now. Everything had changed for his family after the attack. His parents had been happy before then. Afterwards they blamed themselves and each other for what had happened. It wasn't either of their faults, but that didn't stop them. His father started drinking, and that was when he started being verbally abusive. Eventually his parents started fighting about everything. And then everything ended. His father had met someone and left. His mother had changed. And Sora had felt all alone.

"Sora, talk to me. Tell me what has been going on with you. What are you thinking about right now?"

Sora looked back to the doctor and sighed, "My family. I was thinking about how my parents will never say they are proud of me like you said you are proud of your kids. Guess I can't blame them though, I am too screwed up for anyone to be proud of."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it is the truth."

"What makes you think you are screwed up?"

"I am. What happened to me really messed me up. I haven't been the same since. A lot of things haven't been the same since. My family scattered. My father left, my mother hates men and even me sometimes. Everything went to hell because of me."

""You shouldn't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. A terrible thing happened to you, _to_ you Sora. Not _by_ you. You didn't want it to happen, you didn't ask for it. But it happened to you anyway. And yes, it caused some problems within your family and things changed, but none of that was your fault. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Even still, that doesn't change anything. It doesn't make my mother stop hating me, it won't bring my father back. The fact that I didn't do anything wrong will not put my family back together again."

"Is that what you want? Is that what is making you the way that you are, because you want your family back together and you know it isn't going to happen? Would that fix everything?"

"Yes. No, I don't know. I don't know what I want. I want the pain to go away. I want to stop being haunted by all of this. I want the nightmares to stop. I..."

"Nightmares? What nightmares? You have never mention them before. Tell me about them."

Sora looked away. He hadn't meant to mention the nightmares. It had been a slip. He was afraid of where the conversation would go from here. Would he have to tell about the headaches the nightmares left in their wake? Would he tell about the painkillers he had been getting from Axel? If he did would his mother find out about them? He sighed again before answering the question.

"It's nothing. I never mentioned them because they are not that big of a deal." Sora lied.

Dr. Mitchell eyed him suspiciously and Sora knew he wasn't buying that. The man looked down to write something down before looking at Sora again.

"If the nightmares are nothing then why did you say you wanted them to stop? They are bothering you. Let's talk about them. What are they about?"

Sora knew the doctor well enough to know he wasn't going to let this drop easily. Even if he let it go this session he would be sure to bring it up at future sessions until Sora told him.

"I... I see it. It's like on tv where they have those reenactments of things that happened. Only there is not an actor playing my role. I normally end up waking up before I get all the way through the attack. But I still see enough to bring everything else back." Sora quietly said.

"How often do you have these nightmares?"

"I normally go awhile without having them, like a couple of months. But then they start up again and I keep having them for a couple of weeks."

"Every night for that couple of weeks?"

"No. I had one the night before last and the few nights before then, but I didn't have one last night." It was the truth, Sora had managed to escape the nightmare the night before.

"Has this been happening ever since it happened?"

"Yes."

"Have you told anyone besides me?"

"One of my friends. That's it."

"Why just that one friend?"

"He was the one who found me and helped me that day it happened. He knows what happened. He understands what I am going through."

"I see. It is good that you have a friend whom you can confide in. Sora, have you ever thought about going to group therapy? It may help you to hear and share with other people that have experience the same type of thing as you."

"I don't think I want to talk about it with a whole bunch of people I don't even know."

"But that could be good for you, especially if you have a hard time talking about it with people you do know. To see what other people are doing to get through it. No one there is going to judge you, they have all been through it as well."

"I don't know. I'll think about it."

"Alright, that's all I ask. It seems our time is up for today. I will see you next time. If you have any problems before then"

"I know, I can call you. You say that every time, I have it memorized by now."

"I mean it every time too. Whether you believe it or not, Sora, I do care about you and want you to get better."

Sora smiled a small smile, "Yeah, somehow I do know that. See you next time."

Sora got up and exited the office. He didn't stop by the receptionist, there was no need too. His appointments were preset. He quickly made his way out of the building grateful for the fresh air. He had managed to not give away everything. Dr. Mitchell didn't know about the headaches or the painkillers.

As Sora made his way to the bus stop he looked around at the people coming and going around him. Business men and women all dressed up in the fancy suits, always in a hurry to get where they were going. In his mind, he hated those people. They were people who always seemed to have an air about them that they were very important and if they didn't do their job the world would end. Life would cease to function as we know it.

Then there were the school kids walking around in the groups. Sora hated them as well. Laughing like they didn't have a care in the world, nothing bad could ever happen to them. It was always someone else. Sora had thought like that once. Until it wasn't someone else that the bad things happened too. Until it was him. Sometimes he found himself wishing that what happened to him would happen to them. Then maybe he wouldn't have to see them looking so happy all the time. Maybe then they would hate the world with him.

Sora shook the thoughts out of his head. It was wrong to feel that way. Wrong to think those things. He shouldn't wish that on his worst enemy. Not that he had any enemies to speak of. Not any external ones anyway. No, his enemies where his memories. His memories of a young man he trusted, of a brutal rape. His memories of how the man had gotten away with what he had done to him. He had stolen his innocence and his virginity. He had shattered his trust in people and his faith in the world. His faith that everything would always be all right in the end. That the good guys always win. That anyone and everyone could live their life happily.

But all of that was a bunch of bullshit. Everything would not always be all right in the end, no matter how much you wish it. The good guys didn't always win, that was just a lie told to kids. Perhaps to dissuade them from doing wrong, or to further their believes in fairy tales or comic book heroes. But this wasn't a comic book, this wasn't a fairy tale. Thing fall apart, there isn't a happily ever after in the real world.

Sora watched as the bus pulled up and stopped in front of him. He made his way to the back of the bus, sitting down in an empty seat. As the bus pulled away, he pulled out his mp3 player and flipped it on. He would rather drown out the world around him, than listen to the people around him make their happy conversations. He pushed a button on the player until a song came up that he had recently discovered. It was by Avenged Sevenfold called Bat Country.

Sora hummed along to the words as he watched the scenery pass. He let the words pour into his soul, freeing him temporarily. Everything was temporary. He could not find anything that could free him completely forever. How he wished he could. Break the chains that bound him to the pain, wrapped around him in a tight embrace. The chains unending. They only loosened themselves for short periods of time, before pulling back in, as if mocking him that he would never be free.

Sora turned from the window as laughter from inside the bus grew louder making it hard to hear the song he had been listening to. He noticed a group of guys around his age that he didn't recognize. There were two with silverish hair, four blonds, one red head, and one brunet. Sora noticed that a couple of them had scars running down their faces, like they had been in a fight. He briefly wondered how the other people had faired in the fight. But his curiosity was overruled by his annoyance. He raised the volume on his player to drown out the sound.

As the bus made another stop, Sora was disappointed to see the loud group had not gotten off the bus. He looked towards the front to see a familiar red head headed his way. Axel sat down in the seat next to him and pulled one of his head phones out of his ear.

"Just get out of meeting with the doc.?" Axel asked. Axel knew when Sora had his appointments.

"Yes. What are you doing here?"

"Had to pick up some things. Gotta keep my supply up so my little sex kitten can stay headache free. It tends to get in the way of my fun when he has a headache."

"Is that so? Then maybe you should find another sex kitten."

Axel was about to reply when a loud ring of laughter sounded out throughout the bus. Sora glared at the group, not that that did any good, they weren't looking at him anyway. Axel wasn't as polite as Sora and just glaring at people who couldn't see it anyway wasn't going to cut it. So what if there was more of them, Axel wasn't afraid of anyone.

"Would you shut the hell up. There are other people on this bus that don't feel like listening to your crap."

The group turned around to look at the one who had spoken to them. They eyed Axel and Sora. It was easy for them to tell which one had said that. Sora looked outside the window, not liking all the attention that Axel and him were getting. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw that the blond that had the scar on his face had stood up.

"Why should we shut up? And what are you going to do if we don't?"

"I'll add a burn mark to go with the scar." Axel said as he flicked the lighter he held in his hand. His face showed a smile that would make most people cringe in fear. A smile that showed he wasn't completely sane and liable to do what he threatened. The blond watched as Axel played with the lighter in his hand, running his hand back and forth over the flame. Never once letting the sinister grin leave his face.

"You and who else, tattoo boy? That little twerp beside you? Don't make me laugh." the blond said, some of his friends laughing at his comment. Sora continued to look out the window. He knew he was no match for them.

"I don't need to bring him into this. I can take care of you myself. If your friends want to join the fun, I don't mind. Might improve on some of their looks."

Axel smirked as he watched the group throw glares at him. It was obvious they didn't think their looks needed improving. The bus pulled to a stop and one of the silver haired guys announced that it was their stop.

"Too bad, I was hoping to see you try to take us on. Maybe next time."

The group exited the bus and Sora let go of the breath he was holding. He didn't like jerks like that, but he wasn't one to get into fights. So it suited him just fine. Although he was pretty sure Axel would not have let him get hurt. Axel had become pretty protective of him since they had become friends. Which was maybe understandable considering what had happen that led them to become friends in the first place. But other than that, he was happy that the group had left the bus because he hated silver haired people more than anyone else. He knew it was wrong to hate people based on their hair color, but the man who had raped him had silver hair.

TBC

Yes, that was Riku's group. This was their first meeting, if you can even call it that. Not a very good one. Oh well. As you can see at this point Sora pretty much hates the world. But it isn't like this every day. Guess therapy just brings out the 'best' in him. Sorry for the delay, I was having issues with the next chapter that I wanted to straighten out before posting this one. Please review, I need all the encouragement I can get with this story. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or the characters or anything else for that matter.

Comments: Another Riku chapter. Note- Although Riku's group made an appearance at the end of last chapter, this chapter starts before that. ZSAngel you can see a _little_ bit more Axel vs. Seifer this chapter and next. Lalala yeah silver hair, which is going to make things hard for Riku. Xcloudx thanks, glad you like the story. Chocolove you find it cute? Okay, I can live with that. Glad you like the story.

Chapter 5 **A Night Out**

"I'm seriously bored." Roxas complained as he jumped up on the curb next to him to walk along it as he walked down the street with Riku. He paused for a second to cast a glance towards the other.

"You aren't the only one." Riku said, ignoring the pleading look that Roxas was sending him, as if asking him to find something fun for them to do. That task always seemed to fall on him. But there was only so much they could do on this side of town.

"Hey, I got some money. Let's go to the other side tonight." Roxas said, sounding happy with his suggestion.

Riku shrugged, "Sounds fine with me."

Riku led the way back to his house as Roxas continued to walk on the curb only stopping when it broke for a driveway. Roxas was just about to step into Riku's yard when he was tackled from behind, his fall cushioned by the soft grass. He turned to see who his attacker was only to see a grinning Seifer.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Roxas said, glaring at the grinning guy.

"Why not?"

"I could have gotten hurt you know, if I would have hit the concrete there." Roxas said, pointing to the driveway that was about two feet away from him.

"Don't be such a wimp, Rox. It wouldn't have hurt... much." Seifer said, his grin turning into a smirk. Roxas hardened his glare at him, then turned his attention to Riku, who was no longer in sight.

"Riku already went in, if that is who you are looking for." Seifer told him. Roxas picked himself up off the ground and headed towards the door. Seifer followed him into the house and made his way to the living room. Plopping himself down on the couch he looked over to Riku who was on the phone. The call ended shortly after.

"Who were you talking to? Your girlfriend?" Seifer joked.

"Yeah, she's coming over so she can pleasure me so get out." Riku, sounding serious, joked back. Turning his attention to Roxas he continued.

"Seems Leon and Cloud were thinking about going to the other side too. They have already talked to Tidus and Wakka. That leaves Zexion. We'll met them at the bus stop in an hour."

"We're going to the other side tonight?" Seifer asked. Riku nodded. Seifer pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. After a few minutes the call was answered.

"Get dressed, we're going to town. Be at the stop in an hour." He hung up before giving the other a chance to reply.

"You know, you could at least give people a chance to say something Seifer." Roxas said.

"Why? Not like he would have said no."

"I know, but still. Maybe he had other plans tonight." Roxas continued trying to make his point. He knew Seifer didn't really mean anything by it, that was just how he was. But it some times got annoying.

"With who? We're all going and he isn't dating anyone. I don't think there is even anyone he likes right now."

"Give it up Rox. You're not going to convince him. Go home and get ready." Riku said. Roxas half pouted and, deciding Riku was right, got up to go home.

"Don't leave without me." Roxas told Riku.

"When do I ever leave without you?" Riku replied.

"Don't worry Rox, Riku won't leave his boyfriend behind." Seifer said in a teasing tone. Seifer knew that Roxas and Riku were not a couple, but they were close enough that they might as well be. He always felt that they should probably be together and quit playing around with other people. He figured one day that would happen and he would be happy for them, since they belonged together. That was his opinion anyway. He also knew he wasn't the only one in their group that felt that way. Everyone else did as well.

"Oh, Seifer, I know you are just teasing me because you are jealous Riku loves me and not you. It makes you sad to think about his sexy body against mine instead of yours. Right?" Roxas could tease with the best of them.

"Are you sure I haven't had his sexy body against mine?" Seifer smirked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. No way would Riku sleep with you." Roxas said, laughing slightly. Seifer threw a fake punch which was caught by Riku.

"As much as I love to hear people talking about how sexy my body is, Roxas if you don't go get ready I will leave without you." Riku said, releasing his hold on Seifer's fist. Roxas shot one last look at the two before leaving to get ready.

Seifer had already dressed for a night out before he came over so he sat on Riku's couch watching tv while Riku showered and changed. Riku finished about ten minutes before they needed to leave so he joined Seifer in the living room.

"Why do you tease him so much?" Riku asked.

"Why aren't the two of you together?" Seifer asked instead of answering. Riku looked away. He sat there for a few minutes deep in thought before saying anything.

"Why do you think we should be?"

"Because you are perfect together. Because you are always together anyway. He knows you better than anyone does and any one ever will. The same goes for you about him."

"So? We're best friends."

"Is that really all? I think you two actually love each other, and not as friends."

"I don't believe in love, you know that."

"That is just your way of being in denial."

"No it isn't."

"You can tell yourself all you want that you don't believe in love, but that is not going to keep you from falling in it. People can fall whether they want to or not."

"Shut the hell up, Seifer. I said I'm not in love with him. I will not ever be in love with him or anyone else. I refuse to fall in love. Nothing good ever comes from it, so what is the point." Riku said. After saying his piece he got up to walk outside to wait for Roxas.

"It doesn't work that way Riku." Seifer said to himself.

A short while later the group of friends boarded the bus to ride to the other side of town. Riku chose a seat towards the back of the middle. Roxas sat beside him with the others taking the seats around them.

Bus rides were always fun. They would try to see how many other passengers they could manage to piss off using any means necessary. The bus at this point had a dozen or so people that were sitting in front of them. As the bus pulled away from the stop, the group started their game. One stop and pick up later and the game had been unsuccessful so far.

The bus pulled to another stop allowing a new group of passengers on. Most seeing them towards the back and choosing to sit in the front. One dared to go passed them, a brunet. Riku glanced at the brunet, who seemed to be in a world of his own, and noticed how he looked similar to Roxas. The two both had wild hair, and striking blue eyes. Riku thought they could probably pass for twins.

The group took advantage of the fact that there were new passengers that they had not had a chance to annoy yet. They told jokes and played around each time getting louder and louder. Still no complaints.

The bus stopped again and a couple of new people entered, a red head going passed them to join the brunet that had went by earlier.

The red head proved to be the one they had been waiting for. It only took one outbreak of laughter from the group to get a response from him.

"Would you shut the hell up. There are other people on this bus that don't feel like listening to your crap." the red head yelled at them.

"Why should we shut up? And what are you going to do if we don't?" Seifer stood up and said. Riku had to start wondering if it had been a wise move to make this one angry, after seeing the look on his face. That guy was scary. Riku wondered if he should be in a mental hospital somewhere, or maybe he had been and had broke out. That kind of thing happened.

"I'll add a burn mark to go with the scar." the red head said as he started playing with the lighter he held in his hand. But no one in the group was going to show the pyro behind them that they were scared of him even just a little.

"You and who else, tattoo boy? That little twerp beside you? Don't make me laugh." Seifer said, some of their friends laughing at his comment. Riku noticed the brunet seemed to be ignoring what was going on.

"I don't need to bring him into this. I can take care of you myself. If your friends want to join the fun, I don't mind. Might improve on some of their looks." the red head said, with a smirk on his face. Riku and the others glared at the red head attempting to let him know they were not scared of him and they didn't find his comment on their looks funny. Why should they be scared of him? There was a lot more of them and he didn't seemed to want to get the twerp, as Seifer had called him, involved.

The bus pulled up to their stop and Riku informed the others it was time to get off. For a second he had considered not saying anything. He didn't want the red head to think they were leaving because they were afraid of him, which he probably would think if they were to leave now. But he decided they had better things to do with their night than piss off a potential mental hospital escapee and risk him setting fire to a bus full of innocent people.

The group left the bus and walked towards the business district in front of them. The area held numerous eating places, the mall, and the club they planned on going to later.

"That bastard is lucky our stop came up." Seifer said, still angry about the bus incident. Seifer prided himself on being a bad ass and didn't take crap from anybody. It wasn't often that someone held their own against him. The ones that could, like Leon, were his friends.

"Just forget it Seifer, it's over with." Leon said.

"Yeah, let's find somewhere to eat." Roxas added. Seifer glared at the two, not ready to just let it go. The red head on the bus had made him very angry and he was in a fighting mood now. Food was the last thing on his mind. Seifer turned around and walked away. The others went to try to stop him, but were stopped by Zexion.

"Leave him. You know how he gets. Just go on, I'll go with him. Maybe will meet you at the club later if not, then we can get home by ourselves." Zexion said and took off after Seifer. Everyone else knew he was right so they listened and continued the way they had been going.

Roxas picked a place for them to eat. It was a fast food place since they didn't have a lot of money and would need some for the club and the bus ride home. They were not in any hurry so they hung out in the restaurant for a little while. Numerous glances from other customers were thrown their way.

"Let's get the hell out of here. I'm getting tired of this place." Riku stated. The group headed to the door, but before they made it there it was opened and in walked a group of girls. The girls that seemed to be leading the others looked the group of guys over and smiled.

"Hi, haven't seen you guys around here before. Are you new?" the girl said.

"No, we came from the other side of town." Riku answered.

"Probably came to go to a club, right?" she asked after quickly looking back her friends.

"That's right." Riku said, thinking maybe they could have some fun with these girls.

"We are too. Why don't we all go together?" the girl asked, smiling at him. Riku looked back at the others who shrugged. He faced the girl again and smiled back at her.

"Sure, why not?"

"Great. We just want to grab a soda and then we'll be ready to go. By the way, my name is Yuffie. Behind me is Yuna, Lulu, Rikku, Tifa, and Paine." Yuffie told them. Riku looked to the girl that Yuffie had pointed out as Paine, thinking that was a unique name, and decided the name seemed to fit her. She looked like the type that liked to cause pain. Pullijng his attention away from her, he responded to what Yuffie had said.

"I'm Riku. This is Roxas, Tidus, Wakka, Cloud, and Leon. We had a couple other friends with us, but they took off. They might meet up with us later."

"It's nice to meet all of you. Be right back." The girls went to the counter to order their drinks. After they were finished the larger group made their way outside and up the street. The club was a couple of blocks away. As they walked they talked, getting to know each other better.

Riku looked around and noticed that some seemed to be paired up. Wakka was talking with the goth looking girl in the long black dress, Lulu. Tidus seemed to have taken an interest in the girl Yuffie had introduced as Yuna. Cloud was ignoring the girl with tight black clothes that was trying to talk to him. Riku thought her name was Tifa or something like that. Yuffie, who Riku could tell was hyper, was attempting to pull Leon into a conversation. Paine was staying by herself. That left Rikku who walked up beside Riku and Roxas.

"So your name is Riku too?" she asked.

"Yeah. So?" Riku said. Roxas snickered beside him, he seemed to find amusement in the fact that Riku shared his name with a girl. Riku glared at him, shutting him up.

"Just wondering. I never met anyone else with my name." Rikku told him.

"Me neither." answered Riku, not really wanting to talk to her. Maybe he had made a mistake agreeing to go to the club with them. 'Oh well. We can ditch them later, if they get too annoying.'

Rikku continued talking beside them. Roxas answered her questions or made comments. Riku stayed silent the rest of the way to the club. He looked up and caught sight of the two they had lost along the way leaning against the wall on one side of the entrance.

"Glad to see you two could make it. Seifer, man what happened?" Riku said. Seifer had a bruise coming up under his eye and his mouth had been bleeding.

"I ran into that red headed bastard from earlier." Seifer said.

"You fought him?" Roxas asked. The other guys stood listening for the answer. The girls had backed off a little not really knowing what was going on.

"They fought, but it was broken up by the cops. So there wasn't a winner." Zexion said. "Who are they?" Zexion pointed to the girls behind them.

"We met them at a restaurant." Riku said, shrugging off the question. He was more interested in what had happened with Seifer and the red head.

"Feeling better now?" Riku asked Seifer.

Seifer smirked, "Yes, let's go in."

It always amazed Riku had Seifer could change moods so quickly. He would be mad as hell, but as soon as he could punch someone a couple of times, he felt better. Of course, Riku understood that this time had been a little different. Seifer needed to prove to himself that the pyro guy wasn't tougher than him. He needed to prove that he wasn't scared of him. Leon and Seifer had become friends after a situation like this. They both thought they were tougher than the other and had to fight to prove it. The fight had ended in a draw and they had a new found respect for the other. Afterwards they became friends. Although Riku doubted Seifer would become friends with the red head. Ever.

Not that it matter. The guy lived on this side of town. They would probably never see him again.

TBC

Of course with the way it ended, you know they will be seeing Axel again. We will have to wait and see how that goes. Hope you don't mind see something that was also shown in the last chapter. I wanted both points of view shown. I will be doing this again, at least one more time.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I really don't own KH. I do own Leslie, since she is an oc.

Comments: Sora chapter. Xcloudx thanks Mountain Dew is what I drink. Happy you liked the chapter. Black Juju chapter 3 not written so well, sorry. Sometimes I have trouble getting things down right or how I want them. But it makes me happy you like the story. Thanks! Chocolove that's great. I think a couple of parts are important to see from both p.o.v. Is-Simple yeah that would have been funny. Little Sora fighting bigger Seifer, and now that I think about it it is pretty ooc of him not to fight, but he is ooc in this story a lot of the time so I thought it would work better for him not to fight. Who knows though, depending on how the story develops we may see him fight, I don't know yet. Thanks for the compliment on the story.

Chapter 6 **Bad Timing**

It all happened so fast that Sora could barely understand what exactly had happened. He had been walking down the sidewalk with Axel when all of a sudden Axel was jerked from behind. The guy quickly punched Axel in the face, which Axel didn't hesitate to return. Axel had reached over towards Sora to push him away, sending him crashing into the front of a building. Sora noticed it was a couple of those guys that had been on the bus. He looked around for their friends and sighed in relief when he didn't see them. The other young man seemed content on letting his friend fight while he just watched.

The fight didn't last long before the cops came and everyone, including Sora, went running. It seemed one thing they did agree on was not wanting to get arrested. Sora and Axel knew the area well enough that it didn't take them long to lose any pursuers that they might have had.

"What the hell? I didn't think we would be seeing those guys again." Sora said, as he was trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, wasn't it fun." Axel said, smiling.

"Only you would find that fun."

"No, I bet that guy thought it was fun too?" Axel said with a slight smirk appearing on his face.

"That's because you are both crazy."

"You know you love that about me. I make your life exciting."

"Who says I love you? But I can't argue with the other part, you do make life exciting." Sora said, teasing Axel. He knew Axel didn't love him. He cared about him and he was protective of him, but he didn't go so far as to love him.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Axel asked, changing the subject. He knew there would be no point in arguing with Sora about love. Sora was at a point in his life that he didn't believe it was possible for anyone to truly love him. Not his father, his mother, and certainly not Axel. And Axel wasn't actually sure how he really felt about the brunet.

"Don't know. I want to do something that helps me forget about today." Sora said. He continued to walk down the street they had ended up on, not really caring where it led.

"We could always go back to my place and have sex." Axel said, a smirk starting to appear on his face.

"Is everything about sex with you? But you do need to go back to your place, right? You said you had picked some stuff up, so you need to drop it off?"

"Yeah, I do. We can make a stop there." Axel answered. Sora wasn't looking his way so he missed the look of shock that suddenly appeared on Axel's face.

"Alright" Sora started before being interrupted by Axel.

"Sora, I forgot I had something to do tonight. I'm not going to be able to go with you tonight." Axel said. He didn't give Sora a chance to respond before he turned and quickly headed to other way, leaving Sora alone. Sora blinked in surprise he hadn't expected that at all. Axel did not normally take off like that. He shrugged and kept walking.

"Guess I'll just have to find something to do by myself then." he told himself. Sora had only walked a little ways further when his cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey Sora, where are you?"

"Out, about a mile from my house. Why? Something going on Hayner?"

"We stopped by your house to get you, but you weren't there. Did you forget we had plans for tonight?" Hayner asked.

Sora thought to himself, 'Plans? Oh, shit! We did have plans, I completely forgot'.

"No, I didn't forget. I just had something to do for my mom." Sora lied, not wanting to upset his friend by admitting he had forgotten. After telling Hayner exactly where he was, they agreed that he would wait for them there since it would be a waste for him to walk the rest of the way home only to turn around and walk that way once again.

Sora sat down on the curb as he waited for the others. His mind wandered to Axel and why he had taken off so quickly. What had Axel needed to do that had caused him to run off like that? He thought

about the conversation they had had earlier. Axel had implied that Sora loved him, no not him but something about him. Sora had denied it and Axel had dropped it. There where times when Sora had to wonder what Axel actually felt for him. Sometimes he wondered if there was more to it than he realized. He had always figured it was only about sex, but sometimes he wasn't so sure.

There were times when he thought that maybe they could be an actually couple. Times when he wanted to be able to think of Axel as his boyfriend. Times when he thought it might be nice to hear Axel say that he loved him. But then he remembered that it couldn't be that way. He would lose everything if it was way. His friends would hate him, because they would finally see what he had become. Who knew what his mother would do. He would only have Axel, and eventually he would leave him too. Then he would have no one and he couldn't risk that. Especially not for something he knew wasn't really there in the first place. Axel didn't love him and he never would. He would never consider being Sora's boyfriend. Why would he, after all he knew the real Sora and what had happened to him. Why would he want someone like that. Sex was one thing, but to love them was something else all together.

Sora thoughts were thankfully interrupted as he heard voices approaching him. Figuring it must be his friends he stood up and turned to the direction they were coming from. His mood that was already fairly sour turned worse as the sound of their laughter danced around his ears. It made his angry how they could be so carefree. How they could laugh so easily when he could not. Even when he did laugh it usually wasn't heartfelt. But they never seemed to catch that. They could never seem to tell that his laughter was forced.

"We have found him at last." Hayner said happily as they walked closer to Sora.

"Great!" Olette said. She smiled brightly at him and he returned the smile out of habit.

"So are we ready then?" Sora asked. Hayner nodded in response. The group started heading in the direction that Sora had come from. They would continue that way for a little while and then turn left. While walking Sora sensed that someone had gotten closer to him. He turned his head to see who had trespassed into his personal space and gave a silent groan.

It was a girl named Leslie that was known to have a crush on him. She hadn't confessed her feelings and Sora pretended he was unaware, since everyone else assumed he didn't know, thinking he was too naïve to know. Leslie was cute and she was a nice girl, he knew he should be happy that someone like her had feelings for him, but he wasn't. If she was to confess to him he knew Hayner would encourage him to accept and he probably would because that is what they would expect him to do.

"Sora, I was wondering if I could talk to for a minute?" Leslie said as she smiled sweetly at him.

'Here it comes' he thought then cheerfully answered, "Sure."

"Um... I like you. I was wondering if you would go out with me?"

Sora stopped walking. Leslie also stopped and turned to face him.

"You like me? Really?" Sora innocently asked. Leslie nodded. Sora noticed the fear in her eyes and decided it was probably the fear of rejection. She may like him, but she liked the fake him. But if that had been how he really was he would say yes.

"Yeah, I'll go out with you. That would be great." Sora said and gave her a big smile. A look of relief crossed her face which she quickly replaced with another sweet smile. The two turned and continued walking side by side to catch up to their friends.

They were heading to a local club. Normally they didn't go to clubs all that much but tonight was a special occasion. It was Hayner's birthday and he decided this was what he wanted to do. There was a girl from school, Rikku, that was said to frequent the club and Hayner had a huge crush on her. He wasn't about to go alone so the rest of them were dragged along. Sora didn't care though. He could use the loud music to clear his head of the day's occurrences. At least that is what he thought.

The group made there way inside the club and found a table. Sora and Hayner left everyone else to go get drinks for them and that is when he saw them. The loud jerks from the bus, including the two that had showed up later when he had been walking with Axel. He let out an inward groan. He had hoped to not see them again. Now he hoped they didn't recognize him, and if they did, then they wouldn't talk to him. The last thing he needed was for them to say something about the red head he had been with. Hayner would know they where talking about Axel and start questioning him.

Sora proceeded to order his and Leslie's drink, Hayner was ordering the others. As he waited for them to be ready he looked out of the corner of his eye and noticed the loud group was not paying any attention to him. He let out the breath he had be holding happy that he seemed to be safe.

"Rikku!" Hayner suddenly shouted. Surprised Sora looked towards him to see where he was looking. He turned in that direction and noticed that Rikku was with the group he had been trying not to catch the attention of. Thanks to Hayner it was now to late, they were all looking towards them.

'That doesn't mean they recognize me.' Sora thought. He noticed a smirk on a couple of their faces as they leaned over and started talking to each other, eying them off and on. 'That doesn't mean anything. Hayner yelled that way, they are probably talking about him. They are probably looking at him. Maybe Rikku is going out with one of them and they don't like some other guy calling out to her.'

"Come on Hayner, let's just take the drinks back to the table. Everyone else is waiting on us." Sora pleaded with his friend, wanting to get away from their looks as soon as possible.

"We can stop over there first. I came here to see her, so I want to say hi." Hayner said.

"I don't think that is a good idea. She is with a bunch of guys right now, and they don't look to nice."

"Come on Sora, if it was a girl you liked I would go with you, even with those guys there." Hayner said, leaving Sora unable to answer. It was true and Sora knew it. Now he didn't know what to do. Hayner started walking towards Rikku and Sora automatically followed, praying the whole way that they would not recognize him. He thought there was a pretty good chance that would be the case, since he thought himself to be not worth remembering.

"Hi, Rikku."

"Hi"

"I was thinking maybe would could dance later." Hayner said, ignoring the people around her.

"Why would she want to dance with you when she could dance with one of us?" one of the guys said. Sora looked to see who had said it. It had been one of the guys with silver hair, but not the one that had been at the fight.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to her. Would you mind staying out of it?" Hayner said. The silver haired guy stood up and faced Hayner.

"She is here with us, so get lost." he said. He looked around Hayner to where Sora was standing and smirked. Sora knew by the smirk that the guy did remember him from earlier. And he wasn't the only one. The one who had punched Axel stood up and pointed to Sora.

"Hey, you, twerp. Where's your friend from earlier. I still have business with him."

Hayner turned to face Sora, a confused look on his face, "Sora, do you know these guys?"

"No, I don't know them." Sora said, shaking his head.

"You mean you forgot us already? I find that hard to believe. So, where is your friend?"

Sora grew scared. The guy didn't seem like he was about to drop it, but how could he answer without letting Hayner know he had been with Axel. Sora thought quickly and came up with an answer he hoped would work.

"He is not my friend and I don't know where he is. He took off."

"Not your friend? Perhaps your boyfriend? You two looked awfully close." the silver haired guy said. Hayner looked at him, once again confused.

"We aren't close. Not at all. I don't even like him." Sora answered. They silver haired guy eyed him like he didn't believe him then shrugged.

"He doesn't know where he is, Seifer. Just drop it."

"I think he is lying, but whatever. Anyway, why don't you two twerps get lost. As you have already been told the girl is here with us." Seifer said.

"Come on Hayner, let's go. Maybe you can talk to her later." Sora whispered to his friend. Hayner decided Sora was right, he could try later. The two walked away with the sound of laughter following them. Sora really wanted to stop and turn around and punch those two right in the face. He knew they were laughing at them. But he also knew that without Axel there he had no chance against them. They would be the shit out of him and there would not be anything he could do to stop it.

"You two took quite a while. What happened?" Olette asked as Sora and Hayner got back to the table and started handing out drinks.

"I saw Rikku and we went to talk to her."

"Oh, did you get to talk to her?"

"Not really. There was a bunch of guys around her that I've never seen before. Who were they talking about Sora? Who was the friend you were with earlier?"

"Oh, I ran into Axel earlier and he started talking to me. They saw him. See I said it wasn't a friend. But those guys made him mad and he fought with that one that was asking about him."

"Sora, you shouldn't be hanging out with Axel." Hayner said. Sora didn't want to hear his lecture that he was sure was coming so he quickly said

"I said I ran into him, I didn't say I was hanging out with him. Hey Leslie, would you dance with me?"

"I would love to."

Sora grabbed her hand and led her out to the dance floor. He was happy to have avoided the lecture. The music was loud and fast. Sora enjoyed the feeling of it flowing through his body. He moved in time with it, feeling like he was a part of it. Leslie was dancing pretty well too. They dance for a couple of songs when Sora felt someone bump up against him. He was grabbed by the arm and yanked slightly. Turning to see who it was Sora was horrified to see the smirking face of the silver haired guy he had been questioned by a little before.

"I guess you weren't lying when you said that guy wasn't your boyfriend." the guy said into his ear. He nodded his head not far from where they were at. Sora looked in that direction. There was Axel, dancing closely with a guy that Sora didn't know. The way they were dancing made them look like lovers. Sora watched as Axel pulled the guy even closer and nibbled on his ear before moving to his neck.

And he felt... betrayed. But that was a feeling he had no right to feel. Axel wasn't his. Sora turned away and took off. He had to get away. He needed air. He had no idea what he would say to Leslie or Hayner, but he didn't really care. As long as he could get away now, he would figure everything else out later. Damn that silver haired guy for making sure he saw that. Sora really hated that guy.

TBC

In case it wasn't clear, the silver haired guy mention in this chapter is of course Riku. I realize I am making it harder and harder for them to get together. It doesn't help anything that Sora reacted that way to seeing Axel with someone else. Have to wait to see what happens with that. Next chapter we will see Riku's side of the club scene. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or any of the characters that appear in it.

Comments: Another Riku chapter. Xcloudx thanks. Black Juju the reason Axel was with other guy will be in a future chapter, 8 I think. Glad you liked the chapter. RoomOnFire sorry took so long to update, thanks. Lalala don't really know what Sora feels for Axel, but it seems to be something. Guess we'll have to wait to find out. Chocolove I enjoy seeing it too. Nothing wrong with that. ChaosHarbor will find out soon who he was with. Don't know about poor Sora though, I mean he could be nicer to Axel or something. CrazedPanda93 thanks. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing.

Chapter 7 **Curiosity and Jealousy**

Music poured throughout the room, reaching into every area of the club. People danced and danced, sweat covering their bodies, until thirst overtook them. Then they would take a break for a drink and chat with friends or people they were trying to pick up. Not far from the bar sat Riku and his friends, along with the girls they had met earlier. None of them had been to the dance floor, content with talking and watching the other people in the club.

Even with everything going on, Riku found the situation quite dull. He did not have any interest in the girls that had joined up with them. Looking around for someone else to catch his interest he found himself disappointed. It was hard for him to understand how out of all the people there, girls and guys, there was no one he wanted to try to hook up with.

Riku let out a sigh and looked towards Roxas who was talking to the female Rikku. Roxas, being the nice guy that he was, at least to peoples faces, was listening politely. But Riku could tell he wasn't interested in her either. It wasn't that she wasn't pretty, she was. She was just to bubbly for them.

"Rikku!" was suddenly heard from somewhere not that far away. Everyone turned their attention to the direction that it had come from. Riku heard as Rikku let out a sigh of her own obviously disappointed at finding out who had called her name. There at the bar was a guy with spiky blond hair. With him was the brunet from the bus.

' This night may get interesting yet.' Riku thought and a smirk appeared on his face. He leaned over to talk to Roxas.

"That is the guy that was with the red head guy on the bus."

"Yeah, I recognized him too. Wonder if his friend is here. Seifer would probably love a chance to finish the fight from earlier." Roxas replied.

"I don't see him, but it may be fun to play with this guy. He looks like he is hoping we don't recognize him." Riku said. Riku noticed that the two were heading in their direction, although it appeared the brunet was reluctant about doing so. He heard as the blond said hello and Rikku answered back.

"I was thinking maybe would could dance later." the blond said. Riku decided to take it upon himself to answer for her. He wanted to see what kind of reaction he could get out of the brunet.

"Why would she want to dance with you when she could dance with one of us?" Riku said. He noticed that the brunet peaked around his friend to see who had talked.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to her. Would you mind staying out of it?" Riku heard the blond say. He really didn't care about whether she danced with the guy or not, actually he would be happy if she did. Then she would be away from them, but he wasn't finished playing with the brunet. He wanted to make him uncomfortable.

"She is here with us, so get lost." he said. He looked around the blond to where the brunet was standing and smirked. Riku figured that the smirk would let him know they did remember him. He could see in the brunet's eyes that he understood. Seifer stood up and pointed towards the brunet.

"Hey, you, twerp. Where's your friend from earlier? I still have business with him."

The blond turned to face the other, a confused look on his face, "Sora, do you know these guys?"

'So his name is Sora. I'll have to remember that.' Riku thought.

"No, I don't know them." Sora said, shaking his head. Riku wondered if there was a reason for Sora's lie. It wasn't really a lie, he didn't know them, but he didn't seemed to want the blond to know that he had seen them before.

"You mean you forgot us already? I find that hard to believe. So, where is your friend?" Seifer said.

"He is not my friend and I don't know where he is. He took off." Sora said. Riku didn't miss the slight look of fear that went through his eyes. He decided to question further.

"Not your friend? Perhaps your boyfriend? You two looked awfully close." Riku said. Again that look of fear passed through the others eyes, like he was scared of getting caught.

"We aren't close. Not at all. I don't even like him." Sora answered. Riku eyed him. He wasn't buying that. When he had seen the two of them together earlier it didn't seem like Sora didn't like the other guy. But it didn't appear Sora was going to be admitting that. Riku decided to let it go and shrugged his shoulders.

"He doesn't know where he is, Seifer. Just drop it." Riku told his friend.

"I think he is lying, but whatever. Anyway, why don't you two twerps get lost. As you have already been told the girl is here with us." Seifer said. Sora whispered something to his friend and the two went off, which caused Seifer and the others to laugh at them. All but Riku. He was too curious to laugh.

Riku went up to the bar after saying he was going to get another drink. In truth he wanted to see where Sora and his friend had went. After ordering he looked around and spotted them at a table at the end of the bar. Sora handed a drink to a girl and sat down next to her. He was only sitting for a few minutes when Riku saw him turn to the girl and say something to her. She smiled when she responded and Sora grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor.

The dance floor was to crowded for Riku to watch them there. He grabbed his new drink and returned to his friends. Riku indicated to Roxas that he was going to the floor. Roxas nodded and got up to join him. He walk through the crowd of dancing people until he spotted Sora and the girl. Roxas noticed them and raised a brow at Riku.

"Just think he is hiding something." Riku said. Roxas shrugged and started dancing. Riku danced along while watching Sora move to the music. Sora seemed oblivious to everything but the music and the girl he was with, but Sora wasn't paying that much attention to her either. Something caught his eye and he looked passed Sora. There was the red head from the bus dancing with a guy. Looking back to Sora it didn't seem to Riku that Sora knew the guy was there. Curious to see what would happen, Riku walked closer to Sora and grabbed his arm.

"I guess you weren't lying when you said that guy wasn't your boyfriend." Riku said into his ear. He nodded his head not far from where they were at. Sora looked in that direction. Sora stood there watching the red head for a while before turning and walking away. Riku saw the look of hurt on his face.

"Don't like him at all, huh? Doesn't seem that way to me." Riku said to himself. He felt somewhat satisfied and return to dancing with Roxas. Roxas looked at him confused, but he was use to Riku strange habits and ignored it.

The night ended quickly after that. On the bus ride back home Wakka and Tidus told them that they had gotten phone numbers from the two girls they had been interested in. Cloud and Leon were happy to be away from the girls that had been bugging them all night. Seifer was complaining because no one would let him fight the red head when he saw him at the club. Zexion was attempting to calm him down and failing at it. Roxas watched as Riku sat deep in thought.

Riku was thinking about what had happened at the club. He could not help but wonder what Sora's relationship with the red head and the girl he was dancing with was.

"Are you thinking about that guy?" Roxas quietly asked him.

"Just trying to figure out what was going on with him. He said he didn't like that guy at all so why was he upset when he saw him dancing with that other guy?"

"Does it really matter? It's not like we know him and we probably won't be back over here for a while. So we will probably not see him again."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Did you like him?" Roxas asked, a hint of jealousy appearing in his voice. Riku smiled.

"No, of course not. Just though he could be fun to play with. No reason for you to be jealous."

"Like I would be."

"No? Are you sure?" Riku asked as he leaned over and whispered in Roxas' ear. Riku licked the outline of the ear and then pulled the lobe with his teeth, teasing Roxas. Roxas shivered at the action, his ear was sensitive and Riku knew this.

"Don't start something you don't intend on finishing." Roxas said, trying to pull away.

"Who says I don't." Riku said. He pulled Roxas back to him and moved from his ear to his neck, kissing and licking on his way down.

"Can't you wait until you get home?" Seifer asked them. Roxas pulled completely away from Riku before he could attempt to take things any further on the bus. He had tried that before so Roxas wasn't taking any chances.

"What Seifer? Are you jealous again?" Riku asked.

"Go to hell Riku. I'm not in the mood for your jokes. I'm also not in the mood to see you and your boyfriend get it on on the bus." Seifer answered.

"I'm not his boyfriend, you ass." Roxas yelled. Seifer just gave them both a 'yeah right' look.

Riku glared at Seifer before turning his attention out the window. He watched as the buildings went by in the dark, the moon only granting them a little bit of its light. Tonight had been interesting after the arrival of the brunet he now knew as Sora. Everything about Sora just screamed innocence. Everything, that is, except his eyes. His eyes held something else, something almost dark. Eyes that spoke volumes of betrayal and pain. And fear. It was something most people would probably miss unless they were looking for something like that, but Riku had seen it. Riku wondered about the cause. What could cause such an innocent young man to have eyes like that? Not that it matter, Roxas was probably right when he said they probably would not see him again. The had met people on that side of town before that they have yet to meet since.

"Hey, you plan on staying on the bus all night or are you getting off with everyone else." Roxas said interrupting Riku's thoughts. He had been so lost in thought that he didn't notice that the bus had arrived at their stop. Riku stood up to exit the bus.

"I'm getting off."

Roxas watched as Riku walked away wondering what he had been thinking about. He had an idea and it didn't make him happy. Roxas didn't like how much attention Riku had paid to that brunet at the club. He could not understand why Riku seemed to be so interested in the kid. Jealous. That was something he could not deny. He was jealous the kid had been able to hold Riku's interest like that. Jealous that Riku had went out of his way to watch him. But he should not be jealous, after all Roxas was the one Riku always returned to. He may play around for a while, but he never stayed with anyone. Then he would be back next to Roxas. Even if Riku saw the kid again, it would be no different with him. And Roxas knew he could not admit to feeling jealousy to Riku. That would cause Riku to distance himself from him.

In truth, Roxas knew how the others saw the two of them and it made him happy. If they saw them like that they would not go after Riku themselves. Riku didn't want a relationship, but they all thought he would change his mind. And when he did Roxas wanted to be the one he chose. He did have feelings for Riku, but again that was something he could not confess, or he would lose him. Roxas resented Riku's parents for causing him to have his views on love.

Roxas ran to catch up to Riku, who had not waited for him to exit the bus before he started walking towards home. When he finally caught up to him Roxas wrapped his arm around Riku's waist.

"So, you said you intended on finishing what you started." Roxas said, a sly smile appearing on his face. Riku turned his head slightly to look at him.

"Thought you didn't want me to."

"I do. Just not on the bus. And I didn't feel like listening to Seifer bitch about it."

"You should be use to that by now, since he does it all the time."

"I know, but I didn't want to hear it tonight. He should stop worrying about beating people up all the time and find someone to sleep with. That guy is in need of some sex."

"You tell him that he will think you are offering."

"Not a chance. I like the guy, but no way am I having sex with him." Roxas said.

"Not even going to give him a chance, huh? Too bad, he might be great in bed and now you'll never know."

"Then I won't know what I am missing out on. I'm fine with that."

Riku laughed, "I figured you were. Come on. No more talk about Seifer's sex life or lack thereof. I can think of better things to spend our time doing."

Riku grabbed the arm that was wrapped around him and pulled Roxas the rest of the way to his house. Roxas was not resisting him so he didn't have to pull to hard. The two entered the house and made their way to Riku's room. After quietly shutting the door, to keep from waking up his mother if she was even home, Riku pushed Roxas onto the bed. Roxas moved into a better position and Riku climbed on top of him, quickly taking Roxas' lips with his own. Riku's hand started roaming over the body underneath him. This was not a first for them. They had been together many times and would continue to in the future.

Phone conversation somewhere else

"I wasn't expecting to hear from you. It has been a long time."

"I know, but I had things to work through. I didn't think I could face you properly before. But things are different now, and I am ready"

"Ready? What do you mean, you are ready?"

"To face you. I have decided it is time for you to come live with me for a while. You have been there long enough. She had her chance and failed, now it is my turn."

"I don't understand what you mean. How did she fail?"

"It is alright if you don't understand. She does. She agrees with me. You will be coming to live with me. I will be there to get you in a week. Be ready then."

TBC

This chapter was shorter than the others, I know. I'm sorry. You will have to use your imagination on the scene I didn't write between Riku and Roxas. I have said I don't know if I will write sex or just leave it implied. Maybe for Riku and Sora but probably not for anyone else. Also, in my views this story has 4 main characters, with Riku and Sora being the main 2, then Axel and Roxas. Everyone else, at this point are minor characters and I probably won't be dealing much with relationships with them. It is hard to try to set up a bunch of characters in relationships without going away from the main people. I complicated things once again with Roxas' feelings. Complications are good, too easy is not good. At least not in this story. Hope it keeps people interested. I know this chapter was not the best, but it all goes towards the future, I hope. Please review. I love reviews. They are good.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Still do not own.

Comments: Yes, the beginning is a repeat from last chapter. It was leading into this chapter. This is a Sora chapter. Black Juju yeah, I thought his feelings would serve to complicate things further, not that there isn't enough complications. Riku did enjoy that and Riku is somewhat evil in this story as we will see later in chapter 9, but really in chapter 10. This chapter holds the explanation for the phone conversation. Steel Heart they are not my favorite couple either, but it works for this story. At least for a while. Hopefully there will be plenty of Riku x Sora, guess we'll just have to wait and see. I like the switching pov's so that I don't make it seem like Sora is the only main character. Becca86 I just try to make sure I keep it interesting by giving information that wasn't giving in the other pov. Glad you liked the chapter. Kyree thanks, I'll try.

Chapter 8 **Axel's Lover**

"I wasn't expecting to hear from you. It has been a long time."

"I know, but I had things to work through. I didn't think I could face you properly before. But things are different now, and I am ready"

"Ready? What do you mean, you are ready?"

"To face you. I have decided it is time for you to come live with me for a while. You have been there long enough. She had her chance and failed, now it is my turn."

"I don't understand what you mean. How did she fail?"

"It is alright if you don't understand. She does. She agrees with me. You will be coming to live with me. I will be there to get you in a week. Be ready then."

Sora listened as the dial tone sounded over the phone. He didn't understand what his father had been talking about. But one thing he did understand was that it looked like he would be moving. He was not going to do anything until he talked to his mother though. His father had said his mother agreed with him, but Sora wanted to hear it from her.

Sora walked into the living room where his mother sat on one end of the couch watching television. It was Saturday morning and she did not have to be a work for another couple of hours. Sora made his way over to the couch and sat at the opposite end. He waited quietly to see if she would say anything about his father to him. When she did not, Sora started the conversation.

"Dad called me."

"Did he?"

"Yes, didn't you know he was going to?"

"I didn't know when."

"He said I am going to go live with him. And that you agreed with this."

Sora looked at his mother to catch her reaction, but she gave none. She didn't even look his way.

"That's right."

"So you two just decided this without even asking me how I felt about it? Don't I have a say in this?" Sora asked. He was trying to keep his cool.

"You are just a child Sora. This is your father and my decision to make."

"That is not fair. I will have to leave my friends and my school. What about therapy? Don't you want me to go to it?" He was trying any approach to get her to change her mind.

"You can still go to therapy, you will just have further to go. It is not like he lives in another country, just on the other side of town. You can make new friends and there is nothing wrong with the school that you will be going to." His mother was breaking down all of his objections, but he was not ready to give up.

"I shouldn't have to make new friends. I like the friends I have. I don't want new friends."

Finally she turned to face her son, a look of anger on her face. Even still Sora was determined to hold his ground as long as he could.

"Grow up Sora. Stop acting so childish. We have already decided. You will move with your father and make new friends. If you don't want to make new friends that is up to you, but moving is not. Whether or not you think it is fair makes no difference. There are a lot of things that aren't fair. So get use to it."

It was pointless. If he continued at this point she would start yelling about the things that had happened in the past. She would tell him it wasn't fair that she had be left alone to take care of him. She would talk about working two jobs to support them. Sora didn't even want to think about what else she would say. From the look on her face, this was one of those days that she hated him.

Sora got up and stormed out of the house. He walked not caring where he was going. Anywhere was better than home at this point. He just need to get away from her. Maybe it would be good to move to his fathers. Then he wouldn't have to see the hatred in her eyes. He wished his father did live in another country, then maybe he could escape the memories that haunted him. He could get away from everyone and everything he knew here. Including his friends and Axel.

Maybe Axel was a big part of this wish. Last night at the club had hurt him more than he cared to admit. He just reinforced that no one loved him, that he wasn't worth loving. Axel had been the only one he thought there was a chance of him loving him, but last night he was reminded of how false that thought was. Axel only wanted him for sex. Nothing more. That seemed to be all he was good for. But Axel had left him yesterday to meet up with that guy, so maybe he was being replaced.

As Sora walked on his phone rang. Checking the caller id he saw it was Hayner. Hayner was probably wondering what had happened to him last night.

"Hey, Hayner."

"Sora, what happened to you last night." Hayner said, just as Sora had expected. Hayner wasn't one to beat around the bush. He always got right to the point.

"Sorry, I wasn't feeling good. I didn't want to ruin the night for everyone else."

"Oh, I see. Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I feel better. So what happened after I left? Did you talk to Rikku again?"

"Those jerks wouldn't let me near her. Man I hate people like that. They really seem to think they were something else. Oh and then one of them tried to fight with Axel but his friends held him back. After a while they dragged him out of there. But Rikku left then too."

"I have some good news for you though." Hayner continued.

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"It looks like Axel has final figured out he is not getting in your pants and moved on to a new victim. He was all over some guy last night, it looked like they were going to have sex right there in the club."

Sora groaned to himself. That wasn't something he wanted to hear. He had left because of seeing Axel. He had also left to get away from the silver haired jerk.

"Isn't that great? I mean that now he'll leave you alone." Hayner asked.

"Yup, it's great!" Sora said in his usual cheerful voice.

"Leslie was really worried about you. I heard you agreed to go out with her. That's great too."

Sora cringed. He had forgotten about that. He didn't really want to go out with the girl, but Sora wasn't known for hurting people. If he had said no she would have been hurt. So he agreed. Now that he was moving, he would be able to get out of it. He hoped. He would have to play it off like he was only thinking of what was best for her. Even if he was only moving to the other side of town it would be hard for them to see each other. She would be better off with someone else.

"I'll tell her I am sorry when I see her. I have some things to do, so I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye."

Sora hung up the phone. He felt worse now than he did when he left the house. Hayner had to go reminding him of things. He knew that Hayner had not said things to purposely hurt him, he hadn't even realized he had hurt him. But it didn't make things any easier.

Sora spent most of the day walking around town. He stayed in the park for a while just sitting and watching kids play. They were little kids so his usual anger that comes out when he hears waves of laughter stayed buried. He met up with a couple of other kids from his school and played games in the arcade. When the day was turning into night he found himself walking again. His mother would be at work so he decided he would head home.

Sora curled up on his bed, burying himself in the covers. He was tired from all the walking he had done during the day. But sleep eluded him. His mind was so full of so many thoughts. He thought about the phone call with his dad and his conversation with his mother. He thought about how and when he would tell his friends he was moving. He thought about Axel and the guy he had been with. His mind even wandered to the silver haired jerk from the club. He wanted to know why that guy had made sure he saw Axel there.

Forcing thoughts of the guy he didn't even know but hated anyway out of his head, he turned over to look outside the window. The moon was bright and he felt he should find comfort in that, but he didn't. He felt like it was mocking him.

Sora awoke to a bright room. He didn't even know when he had fallen asleep. Getting out of bed he grabbed some clean clothes and made his way to the bathroom. After a quick shower he threw on the clothes, brushed his hair and teeth. Opening the door slightly, he listened for sounds from his mother. Hearing her in the kitchen, Sora quietly made his way passed her and out the front door only stopping to grab his shoes by the front door.

"Sora, great, I was just coming to your house." Sora heard the familiar voice of his best friend say.

"You were? Why? Did we have plans today?" Sora asked, innocently.

"Nope, just figured we could do something today."

"Sure." Sora answered cheerfully. "What do you want to do."

Hayner thought for a minute before answering, "How about a movie later? Right now we could go get some food, I'm starving."

"Food, yeah. I'm starving too. Let's go." Sora said as he jumped up and grabbed Hayner's arm pulling him down the road towards an area with restaurants. Hayner laughed at how hyper his best friend was. He was use to it, Sora was always hyper.

"Did you eat candy this morning Sora?"

Sora looked back at him, a confused look on his face, "I haven't eaten anything this morning. That's why I'm starving. Why?"

"You're just so hyper, I thought maybe you had some candy." Hayner said, smiling.

Sora pouted, "I'm just naturally this way. I don't need any candy."

Hayner couldn't help but chuckle at Sora's pout. Which caused Sora to pout more. The two made there way to a nearby cafe and after eating their fill, headed to the movies. Hayner picked out a action film after Sora refused to see the new horror movie. Afterwards they went back to Hayner's house and spent the rest of the day playing games and watching tv.

That night Sora found himself once again having a hard time getting to sleep. He had spent all day with Hayner and hadn't told he he was moving. He hadn't been able to find the right time.

"Maybe I should just tell them all at once. That would probably be better." Sora decided that was what he would do. Having figured out that problem he fell fast asleep.

"When are you leaving then?" Olette asked. Sora was sitting with her, Hayner, Pence, and Leslie before school. He had just explained to them all that he would be moving to his father's.

"He said a week. So this weekend I guess." Sora told them.

"I thought you hadn't even heard from your dad since he left?" Hayner asked.

"I hadn't, not till Saturday. I don't know about mom though."

"So why all of a sudden?" Pence asked. Sora shrugged. He really didn't know the answer. He didn't understand the things his dad had told him, so he could not answer.

The bell rang indicating it was time to get to class. Sora guessed they would continue talking about it at lunch after they had all had a chance to think about it. After visiting his locker he made his way to his first hour class. This would be the first time he had seen Axel since the club Friday night and he wasn't looking forward to it.

As the teacher lectured Sora felt his phone vibrate. He had a text message, probably from Axel since he was about the only one who sent him messages in class.

'Hey kitty. Want to have some fun after school'

Sora read the message and went back to the lecture not bothering to respond to it. A few minutes later another one came.

'Is the lecture that interesting you cant answer'

Again Sora read and did not respond.

'Are you ignoring me'

Followed by 'Damnit Sora what the hell. Why aren't you talking what did I do'

Not wanting to deal with it anymore, Sora turned off his phone. He could see Axel out of the corner of his eye looking at him. Sora did not miss the look of anger and confusion on his face. After class Sora quickly gathered his things. As he made his way to the door he was stopped and pull backwards.

"What's going on? You never ignore my messages."

"So?"

"Sora, your mad about something, what is it?" Axel asked quietly. Sora sighed and turned to face him slightly.

"If you want someone to screw, why don't you ask your friend from Friday night." Sora said and yanked his arm out of Axel's grip. Sora hurried out of the room, leaving a confused Axel behind.

The day passed quickly and Sora went out of his way to avoid Axel. HE didn't want to talk to him, he didn't even want to see him. He hurried home after school telling his friends he had to start packing. He wanted to be alone. His mother wouldn't be home until late, so he would have the house to himself until then.

Sora had just made his way to his room with a snack in hand when he heard a knocking on the front door. Thinking it was Hayner who had decided to come over an offer to help, Sora opened the door and quickly tried to shut it again once he saw who it was. Axel wasn't going to let him though and soon was inside the house.

"What was that all about earlier? My friend from Friday night?"

"I saw you with him at the club. You seemed to really like him, so why don't you go to him?"

"Are you jealous, Sora?" Axel asked. Sora turned away, but didn't answer. Axel laughed then wrapped his arms around Sora.

"I must admit, I didn't think you would get jealous, not of something concerning me."

"I just... Are you tired of me? Do I bore you?"

"So that's what it is? You think I am going to replace you then leave you by yourself."

"Are you?" Sora asked quietly. Axel kissed the back of his head then moved to his ear.

"No, Sora, I won't leave you all by yourself. Whether you believe it is true or not, I actually care about you. That guy the other night is someone who I get my pills from. He asked me to meet him at the club and we danced. We used to sleep together but haven't for a while."

"But you were kissing on him and the way you two were dancing made you look like lovers."

"Former lovers, and I got caught up in the heat of the moment. Nothing happened."

"Oh." Sora didn't know what to say. He knew he didn't have a right to be jealous or even ask about any of this. Axel wasn't his boyfriend and he was free to sleep with who ever he wanted. Axel was at Sora's ear again, whispering into it.

"The only one I think of as my lover now is you."

Sora's eyes went wide. He had not been expecting that. Axel actually does think of him as his lover. Sora felt Axel kissing his ear then move down to his neck. He closed his eyes as he took in the feeling. Axel hands started roaming his body.

"Axel, stop."

"Why?" Axel asked, pulling away slightly but not releasing his hold. Sora started walking towards the other room, Axel following. Axel smirked as he saw were Sora had led him. Right to his bedroom. Axel had never been in Sora's room since they had always met at his house. He quickly looked around then made his way to the bed with Sora.

The two laid in bed covered in sweat. Sora was cuddled up against Axel, tired from their activities. He was always tired after having sex with the red head.

"Axel?"

"Hmm?"

"I am going to be moving soon."

"So I've heard."

"You heard? How?"

"I heard your friends talking about it at school. Where are you moving to?"

"My dad's. He lives on the other side of town somewhere, I'm not really sure where."

"The other side of town huh? Well, we can still see each other, I'll come visit you over there."

"I'll still be coming over here to see the doctor."

"Then I'll meet you after your sessions. See, even though you moving away, I'm still not going to leave you by yourself. And you can call me any time."

Sora smiled to himself. Even if Axel wasn't his boyfriend he would still be there for him. He would not be all alone.

TBC

Damn, maybe I should make this an Axel/Sora fic. But it is suppose to be Riku/Sora. I suppose it will all come together in the end. Maybe. Next chapter our two main people will meet again. Please review. I need inspiration, this fic has been somewhat difficult. My last one was so much easier.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or any of the characters. I don't make any money off of this story.

Comments: I started changing point of views within the chapters now. Black Juju did you mean you would prefer not a Axel/ Sora fic, I was a little confused because you said not a Axel/ Roxas fic. It does seem like it may be A/S but I am working on it. Hanakitsunechan7 what is AkuSoku? That wasn't really why Riku showed Sora Axel. He was actually just curious of how Sora would react because he didn't believe Sora when he said he didn't like Axel. He figured if Sora reacted badly then he was lying. Steel Heart I think I like the Sora/ Axel moments better than the Riku/ Roxas ones too. I separated the people like that for a reason. Sora ended up with the less popular characters that I don't care all that much for so that I could focus less on them. Well besides Axel. We will be seeing Axel throughout the fic, but not Hayner. TKE hmm... interesting, but that might be a little much, although it has given me an idea. Thanks. Aki-Myou I really liked your review and wanted to say something in regards to it, but everything I thought of felt like it was giving too much information. I am happy you like my Sora. To everyone else that reviewed Thank You!

Chapter 9 **The Game is Sora**

"So this is it. This is where I am going to be going to school." Sora said to himself as he stared at the old building in front of him. It wasn't so old that it looked awful, just old enough that you could tell it had seen a lot of years and a lot of students. Sora sighed. He had gotten use to the idea if moving and leaving his friends, but as he stood in front of his new school he suddenly started to feel very lonely. He didn't know anyone here.

Sora had spent his last week with his mom packing and hanging out with his friends when he could. He knew that even though they would remain friends he would not be seeing them that much. He had also talked to Leslie and had made her understand that it would be better for them to break up. She had been upset and cried some, but had agreed in the end. In truth, he didn't want some kind of across town relationship. Especially with someone he hadn't really wanted to go out with in the first place. Axel was different and he knew that he would continue being his lover.

His father had picked him up the day before and he had spent the day unpacking his things. Today was Sunday and he decided he would look around town to learn his way around. His father had already enrolled him in school and he would be starting on Monday.

Deciding that the school was easy enough to get to, Sora walked on. He walked towards where he believed the shops were, but he had been wrong and ended up at a cliff. He stood at the top of the cliff looking around. It was a beautiful sight that stretched out before him. He listened to the birds sing over head and the insects chirp. He liked this place. Sora sat down and stared out at the water before him. He wondered if people swam here. If there were lots of fish that tickled your toes down there.

Sora thoughts were interrupted by approaching footsteps. He glanced behind him to see if the person was coming to the cliff. He watched for a few minutes until the person appeared. Sora was horrified to see that he recognized the person. The other had not seen him yet and he wonder if it was too late to hide. Sora quickly looked around for a spot. Seeing a big rock, he quietly made his way towards it. But he was too late.

"You?" the other said in recognition. Sora sat quietly not knowing what to say. The other smirked and walked closer until he was only a few feet away from Sora.

"Didn't think I would be seeing you over here on this side of town, Sora."

Sora looked up. "How do you know my name?"

"I heard your friend say it at the club last week. So what are you doing here?"

"Umm... I live here." Sora said. The other looked at him with a look of slight surprise.

"You live here? Since when? I've never seen you over here before."

"I just moved here yesterday to live with my dad."

"Oh, I see."

"Umm... I better be going, I still have things to do." Sora said. He wanted to get away from him. He could not forget how this guy had made sure he had seen Axel at the club with someone else. Sora wasn't happy to know he would probably be going to school with this silver haired guy that he hated.

"I'm sure I'll see you around." the other said as Sora walked away.

'I hope not.' Sora thought as he glanced back and gave the other his famous smile before continuing down the trail. Sora made it back to the road and headed in the opposite direction, hoping that was the way to town.

Riku's POV

Riku leaned up against the wall behind him. He was standing in his living room talking to Seifer who had made himself at home on the couch. The television blared out the sounds of an old action movie that Seifer said he hadn't seen in forever. The sounds of guns shooting off every few seconds as the hero surprising avoided getting hit by them as he ran for cover while returning fire.

"Roxas coming over?" Seifer asked during the commercial break.

"He said he had some things to do. He'll be over later."

Seifer looked towards Riku, "He's not dragging you with him?"

Riku rolled his eyes, "We don't go everywhere together. I think he has to meet his mom somewhere or something. Not really sure, he didn't say much."

"So Roxas didn't tell his boyfriend where he was going huh? Now that doesn't sound like him." Seifer said.

"Shut the hell up. Our relationship isn't like that and you know it." Riku said, glaring at the smirking blond.

"So you say, but you two are sleeping together, are you not?"

"So? That doesn't mean we're a couple." Riku said, anger appearing in his voice. He was tired of this conversation. Seifer was getting bad about bring this kind of stuff up lately. It seemed to Riku that he was trying to push them together and Riku could not figure out why.

"You should be."

"Why? Because we're best friends? Because we have sex? Do you get into a relationship with everyone you sleep with?"

"Riku... It's not the same, you and Roxas" Seifer started.

"Are friends. That is what we are. Quit trying to make it more than that. Yeah, we have sex and we both enjoy it, but that doesn't mean we have to be a couple."

"No it doesn't, but"

"But nothing. It doesn't concern you. It's not like you are going to get something out of it if we get together. So why do you continue this shit?" Riku yelled. Seifer's constant butting in was making him very angry.

"You're right. I won't get anything out of it, except the satisfaction of seeing two friends, who I know have feelings for each other, being together and being happy. Is that so wrong of me? It is obvious to everyone that Roxas loves you and he is the only one you have ever seemed to really feel anything for."

"I don't love him. Get that through your head. I don't love him." Riku said and walked out of the house. He wanted to get away from Seifer and his theories. He could have just made Seifer leave but it was easier to just leave himself.

Riku head towards his favorite spot at the cliff. He knew he could be alone there. The others, besides Roxas, only went to the cliff when the weather was right for swimming. Since Roxas was busy he wouldn't be coming up there to try to talk to him either.

Riku made it up to the cliff and heard a noise indicating he wasn't the only one there. He started to get angry that someone would tread on his spot. The anger subsided when he saw who the other was. He had not expected to see the brunet again.

"You?" Riku said. Sora sat quietly like he didn't know what to say. Riku smirked and walked closer until he was only a few feet away from Sora.

"Didn't think I would be seeing you over here on this side of town, Sora."

Sora looked up and Riku could see the confusion on his face. "How do you know my name?"

"I heard your friend say it at the club last week. So what are you doing here?" Riku asked hiding the curiosity in his voice.

"Umm... I live here." Sora said. Riku looked at him surprised, but he wasn't about to show how surprised he was at that.

"You live here? Since when? I've never seen you over here before."

"I just moved here yesterday to live with my dad."

"Oh, I see." Riku took in the information. His thoughts churning around in his head. He had been quite interested in the brunet when he had seen him at the club. His interest being that he felt that Sora was hiding something, but he had let it go thinking he would probably never see him again. But this changed everything.

"Umm... I better be going, I still have things to do." Sora said. Riku had been lost in his thoughts and had barely caught what Sora had said, but he understood that Sora was leaving the cliff. This disappointed Riku since he was hoping to talk to him some more. Riku guessed there would be time for that later.

"I'm sure I'll see you around." Riku said as Sora walked away. Sora glanced back at him and smiled.

Riku stayed on the cliff for a while after Sora had left, thinking. Sora had proven to be somewhat entertaining to him at the club and he wasn't about to let something entertaining slip by him. He would figure out a way to use Sora for his amusement. After about an hour, Riku headed back down the cliff to return home.

Seifer was still there when he returned. It seemed the movie he had been watching had ended and now he was watching another. The movie must have been boring him, because he looked on the verge of falling asleep. Seifer glanced up as Riku walked back in and switched off the television.

"Nothing on?" Riku asked.

"Nope."

"There usually isn't on Sundays."

"What's with that look on your face? That's the look you have when you're thinking of a new game." Seifer asked, curious.

"Maybe. Remember the red head and the brunet from last week?"

"The red head I fought with?"

"Yeah, remember the brunet with him? We saw him at the club too?"

"Yes, I remember the little twerp. Why?"

"The little twerp just moved here. I saw him at the cliff."

Seifer's brow went up, "And?"

"And I think he is good for some amusement."

"You want to play with him?"

"Yes, I just haven't decided how yet."

"Well since you are going to play with him, why don't we see who can win him over first?" Seifer asked.

"You mean see who can make him fall in love with them first?"

"Yeah. How about it?"

Riku thought for a moment, "Fine with me. So is it just the two of us in on this or we're you talking about everyone?"

"I don't care. Wakka and Tidus won't do it, but everyone else would. It could be more interesting to make it a game with all of us."

Riku smiled, "All right. Let's do it. We'll talk to everyone else tomorrow, so no starting today. Today let's work on the rules of the game."

Seifer nodded in agreement. A game like this was new to them and would need some rules to go by. Riku sat down on the couch and the two threw out ideas to each other.

Monday morning Riku walked with Roxas to the groups usual morning place. There was a section of the school grounds that everyone knew belonged to their group and therefore stayed away. Roxas sat down on the ground in his usual spot as Riku got everyones attention.

"Seifer said something about a new game you two came up with yesterday." Leon said looking at Riku.

"So what is it?" Cloud asked.

"First of all some of you will choose not to play this particular game. I would like to know who wants in on it before class."

"Okay, so tell us what it is." Tidus said.

"Tidus, you and Wakka are the two who I know won't play."

"What makes you think we won't want to play?" Wakka asked.

"Because you are straight and it involves a guy." Seifer answered. Wakka looked at him in thought for a minute then shrugged his shoulders.

"There should be a new kid starting today. You all should recognize him, he is the brunet we saw with the red head Seifer fought with last week. The object is to make him fall for you."

"Make him fall for one of us?" Leon asked. "That's all?"

"It is a competition to see who can win him over first." Riku told him. He waited to see if anyone was going to say anything before continuing.

"You can use whatever method you want to win him, except no threats. Ask him out, buy him things, be his friend, all that's fine. Just no threats."

"Okay, no threats. Sounds fine, most of us won't have a problem with that, but can Seifer follow that rule?" Cloud asked.

"I will follow it, I agreed to it yesterday." Seifer said.

"So who is in?" Riku asked. Everybody nodded, except Wakka and Tidus. "In three weeks we will cut down the competition. Whoever is making the least amount of progress with him will step down. We'll eliminate a few people at that time. Sound fair to everyone?"

Again everyone nodded.

"His name is Sora. That is about all I know. That and he just moved here to live with his dad." Riku said.

"How do you know that?" Leon asked. Riku explained to them how he knew Sora's name and about seeing him at the cliff. Once everyone was satisfied that Riku didn't seem to have an advantage over them they broke up to head to their first period class. It was also decided that they would limit their time together at school so that Sora didn't become suspicious of them.

Sora's POV

Sora looked up at the building in front him just like he had the day before. That feeling of loneliness returning. He wanted so much to be looking up at his old school. The school he knew, the school his friends went to. He wished they were there with him. He wished Axel was there. Axel would make sure he was okay. Knowing that the silver haired guy that he had seen yesterday would probably be here did not help matters any.

He had hoped to never see him again, but if they were attending the same school that would not be very likely. With his luck, he would be in some of the same classes as that guy. Sora was not looking forward to that.

Sora walked into the building. He looked around for signs that would show him where the office was. Although his father had enrolled him already he still needed to go there to pick up his schedule and let them know he was indeed at the school. After a few minutes he found the office not far from the main entrance to the school. The secretary greeted him politely and asked him to wait a few minutes while she informed the appropriate person he was there.

He was quickly called into an office. The person inside welcomed him to the school and handed him his schedule and locker number. He was given the usual speech about how if he needed help to come see them, that was what they were there for. After this speech the man called another person into the office. This new person turned out to be a girl Sora's age. She was asked to show him around the school. Sora followed the girl outside of the office and into the hallway. She started walking down the hallway immediately.

"Your name is Sora?" she asked.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Kairi. It is nice to meet you, Sora." Kairi said and smiled at him.

"You too. It has been a long time since I started a new school, I'm a little afraid."

"I'm sure you will do fine here." Kairi walked on and pointed out his locker. She explained about the different areas of the school, giving him a general idea of where all his classes where. Then she walked him to his first period class, which was already started. Kairi knocked on the door. When the teacher came she explained how Sora was a new student and was in that class. The teacher, a young woman with brown hair and a kind face, opened the door for him to enter. Kairi told him goodbye and walked away leaving Sora on his own.

"Class, we have a new student. This is Sora. My name is Miss Gainsbrough. You can sit in the empty seat over there." Miss Gainsbrough said as she pointed Sora to an empty desk close to a window. Sora glanced around grateful that the silver haired guy did not seem to be in this class. Sora was given a book and paid attention to the lesson that was given. Once it was complete the class was allowed to begin the assignment. Sora started working on it, only to be interrupted by the young man sitting in front of him.

"Hey, my name is Tidus. Where are you from?" Tidus knew the answer but he thought he should ask.

Sora looked up and smile, "The other side of town."

"And you moved here? You do know it is boring over here? There is nothing to do."

"Really? No, I didn't know that, but my parents made me move. I didn't have a choice."

"Oh, I see. Well it's not so bad if you got friends to hang out with. Do you have anyone to eat lunch with?"

"No, besides you I have only met one other person, a girl named Kairi. She didn't offer to let me eat lunch with her."

"Kairi? A word of advice, you should limit your time with her. She seems nice enough, but she has a nasty side to her. Why don't you eat with me and my friend Wakka?"

"Are you sure that is okay?"

Tidus gave Sora a big smile, "Sure, it will be just fine. We'll meet you in front of the cafeteria doors. Just try not to take to long to get there, okay?"

"Okay, thanks." Sora was happy. He had just started this school and it looked like he had already made a friend. Hopefully before the end of lunch he will make another one. Of course, Sora did not realize that his new friend was part of the group of guys he had ran into before, that he wanted to avoid while he was here. All he knew was that he didn't have to eat lunch alone. And he was happy about that.

Sora managed to make it through his first few classes without problems. Kairi was in his second period class, although she did not talk to him. In his third period class he met a girl named Namine. She was very nice to him. The class was an art class which he was not very good out, but Namine helped him. She told him about the different types of pencils that they were using for the assignment. Sora could tell that art was something that she enjoyed. She showed him a few of her pictures and he thought they were very good.

When lunch time came, Sora quickly made his way to the cafeteria doors to meet Tidus. He didn't want to make his new friend have to wait on him. He spotted Tidus with a red head right away.

"Sorry, I made you wait." Sora said.

"Nah, we weren't waiting long. Sora this is Wakka. Wakka, Sora." Tidus said introducing them. Wakka eyed Sora, which made him slightly uncomfortable, but then smiled and stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet ya, Sora." Wakka said, shaking Sora's hand. Sora smiled back.

"You too. So is the food here good, I'm starving." Sora said in his usual cheerful manner. Tidus and Wakka laughed.

"It's not the best, but it's not the worst either." Tidus explained.

"It is edible." Wakka added. Sora smiled again and followed as the other two led the way to the food. Sora loaded his tray up with food and followed Tidus as he led them to a place to eat. The three sat at an empty table towards the far end of the room. Sora noticed the looks that other people were giving them. He wondered about it, but didn't ask.

The three talked as they ate. Sora had finished eating about half of his food when someone sat down next to him. He hadn't noticed anyone approaching so he was surprised by them. Sora glanced over, thinking maybe he could make another friend, but that thought quickly left him.

"So we meet again, Sora. Are you having a good first day?"

"Yes, I have already made some friends."

"Did you need something, Riku?" Tidus asked. Riku glanced at Tidus wondering what he was up to.

"No, just thought I would see how the new kid is doing. Wanted to make sure he was fitting in and not having any problems. But I see you two are taking care of him."

"That's right, we are." Tidus said. Riku smiled and stood up to walk away.

"I better be going then. See you later, Sora." Riku said. Sora watched as he walked away, glad that he hadn't stayed long.

"What can you tell me about that guy?" Sora asked his new friends.

"Riku? He's not a bad person once you get use to him. You looked like you didn't really want him around. You should give him a chance." Tidus said. Wakka nodded in agreement.

"Riku just takes some getting use to. But you won't regret it once you do." Wakka told him. Sora had his doubts thought. Riku hadn't seemed like someone he wouldn't regret getting to know when he had met him at the club. Even if they said that, Sora still intended on keeping his distance from him. He just couldn't trust people with silver hair.

TBC

This chapter was a little boring, but it is setting things up. And now we have the main game, wonder what will happen. What is Tidus doing? Find out next chapter. Also another visit with the doctor where he will try to help Sora with his problem with people with silver hair.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Still do not own. Bennie's is fake, or if it is real I have no knowledge of it.

Comments:Okay, I think everyone is going to be mad at or hate Riku after reading this chapter. I like to cause Sora pain and make Riku seem like a complete ass. I think I have accomplished that so far, especially when you add this chapter in. Black Juju actually Riku already knows Roxas' feelings, he just doesn't acknowledge them because he doesn't want anything to do with love. To make it worse, Roxas knows Riku knows and is hoping Riku will change his mind someday. Which is why Seifer is always on Riku's case. Hanakitsunechan7 that is a good question, but one I am not going to answer yet. If I did it may or may not ruin future parts of the story. FallenAnimosity wow, I feel very happy to have received your first yaoi review. Thank You! To everyone else that reviewed thank you very much, and to anyone that read but didn't review well I thank you too.

Chapter 10 **Riku's Intentions**

"What are you up to Tidus?" Riku asked. He was talking to Tidus on the phone after school.

"Nothing much. I just thought it would be good for someone who is not playing the game to try to get close to him. If that happens then that person is someone that Sora would talk to. Then we could have an idea on who is getting to him and making progress with the game."

"So that's it. You and Wakka play the friends, that will give you some idea and you can be the judges?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, you have a better way to determine who is doing good and who isn't?"

"Not really."

"Well, we can do this. We won't encourage him unfairly either. At lunch we told him he should give you a chance when he asked about you. If he ask about anyone else, we'll do the same thing."

"Okay, that sounds fine. As long as your not telling him to stay away from any of us."

"The only one I have told him he should stay away from is Kairi. He met her this morning. I told him she has a nasty side."

"He'd find that out soon enough if he made friends with her." Riku said. They had all seen Kairi's nasty side. For such a seemly sweet girl, she had one hell of a temper. "Did you walk him home?"

"No, he said he had somewhere he had to go after school. We offered to go with him but he said no. Thought he might need a guide, but I guess not."

"I think he was looking around yesterday. Maybe he already knows his way around here."

"Maybe."

Sora Pov

Sora once again found himself sitting in the waiting room at his doctor's office. Tidus had offered to come with him, but he didn't want Tidus to know where he was going so he had said no. He didn't have to wait as long as he normally did, probably because it had taken him longer to get there.

"So, Sora, how are things going? You started your new school today, right?" Dr. Mitchell asked.

"Yes. Things are fine. I even made some new friends."

"That's good. What else?"

"I don't know. My teachers all seemed alright. The food wasn't bad. Things have been going okay with my dad. I guess everything is great."

"You don't sound like everything is great. What is bothering you?"

Sora sighed, he knew this wasn't going to be good.

"I've met this guy a few times. The first time before I moved. I don't like him. He was a jerk then and he has silver hair. Now I go to school with him."

"You mentioned that he has silver hair, like that is something important."

"It is. The guy that attacked me had silver hair. Ever since then I have hated that hair color and anyone that has it." Sora explained, like it should have been a given.

"That is not very fair, Sora. To judge people based on their hair color."

"I know that. I do, I know that it isn't right, but I just can't help it."

"Can't help it? Why can't you help it?"

"Why do you think? You try being raped at knife point, with the knife going into your skin and see if you can help not hating people that remind you of that person." Sora said angrily.

"But it isn't that person. This guy that you speak of that you met recently is not the one who did that to you."

"I know that. It is not him. He just has the same hair color. I'm not stupid, I know. Even still, I can't like him. I don't want to be around him, I don't want to see him. I just want him to stay away from me. But he can't seem to do that. I keep meeting him."

"I think you should try to become friends with this young man. That maybe the only way you will get over this hurdle."

Sora laughed, "Become friends with him? Are you serious? Did you miss the part where I said I don't like him. It isn't just his hair color either, I seriously do not like him. He was a jerk."

"Perhaps you think that way because you can't get past the fact that his hair is silver."

"No I think that way because it is the truth, he is a jerk. And that is saying it nicely." Sora said, he was getting fed up. Dr. Mitchell just didn't understand.

"You should at least give him another chance. Try to get to know him and find out if he is always a jerk or if maybe you just met him on a bad day."

"Fine." Sora wasn't fine with it, but he was getting tired of talking about him. He just wanted the conversation to move on.

"Good. Now, are you still having the nightmares?"

"No, I haven't had any lately."

"None at all?"

"None."

Dr. Mitchell continued to ask Sora about everything. Sora gave him the usual answers. He was glad when his hour was up and he could finally get out of there. Sora walked to the bus stop as he listened to the music playing on his player. He always liked to drowned himself in music after his sessions.

As he stood waiting for the bus he felt and arm snake around him. The person pulled him back to them. Sora took a quick look over his shoulder and smiled in relief.

"You're here." Sora said.

"I'm here. Want to go to my place or are you in a hurry to get home?" Axel asked.

"No hurry, let's go." Sora answered. Axel and Sora rode the bus to the stop that would take them to Axel's. Along the way Sora told him about his new school and Riku.

"This guy is bugging you?" Axel asked.

"He just keeps showing up. I'm not saying it is all on purpose. I know he didn't know I would be at the cliff, but he did come talk to me at lunch."

"Maybe he is just trying to be friendly. But if he starts bugging you I will talk to him for you." Axel said. Sora knew that the talking Axel was talking about would be done with his fist. He would wait and see what happened. Maybe this guy would leave him alone once he got use to him being there.

The time spent at Axel's was a lot funner than the time he had spent at the doctors. It made the trip to this side of town worth it. Axel was able to take his mind off of everything that had been bugging him while making him feel good.

"You know therapy wouldn't be so bad if I could always follow it up like this." Sora said, leaning closer to place a kiss on Axel's lips.

"I don't mind." Axel told him as he pulled him closer and returned the kiss, deepening it. Sora smiled after the kiss.

"I'm sure you don't. That would mean you would get to have me three times a week."

"That's assuming I don't visit you over there." Axel smirked.

"I don't mind."

"Oh, three times a week not enough for you?"

"Enough of you? No." Sora said, returning the smirk that Axel have given him.

"Is that so? I'll just have to remember that." Axel said. "My little Sora isn't satisfied with just three times a week. He can't get enough of me."

"Is that a problem for you?"

"Not at all. I like it that you desire me so much."

"Are you saying you don't desire me that much?"

"Sora, I'd sleep with you every day if it was possible. But then people might start to figure things out. We can't have that now can we?"

"No, I guess not. I should probably get going. I don't know what time my dad will be home."

"I'll walk you to the stop."

About an hour later Sora walked into his house. He noticed his father was not home. Although his father had left his mother for another woman things had not worked out between the two of them and they had broken up.

Sora made his way to his room to get started on his homework for the day. He had pulled out his math book and paper when the doorbell rang. He had no idea who it could be, he didn't know anyone on this street that he knew off. Sora made his way back to the living room and open the door to a spiky blond.

"Hello. Are you looking for my dad? He is not here." Sora told him. The guy seemed familiar but Sora could not place him.

"No, I came to meet you. I saw you come home a few minutes ago. I thought since we are neighbors I should introduce myself. Names Cloud."

"I'm Sora. Would you like to come in Cloud?"

"Sure." Cloud made his way inside and followed Sora to the living room. Sora offered him a seat on the couch and Cloud accepted.

"I saw you at school today, but I didn't know you had moved in here."

"Yeah, just a few days ago. This is my dad's house, I had been living with my mom."

"So, Luxord is your dad?"

"Yes, you know him? Oh, I guess you would since he is your neighbor." Sora said, laughing slightly at his stupid question. Cloud smiled.

"Yeah, I know him, but I didn't know he had any kids."

"Just me. I guess I'm not surprised you didn't know about me, I hadn't talked to him in a while until just recently. He suddenly called me up and said I was coming to live with him. A week later and here I am."

"A week? That was quick."

"I know. So you go to my school?"

"Yes. I'm a third year."

"I'm only in second year. I met a guy named Tidus who told me there is nothing to do here."

"That's true. Better find some good friends or you will be bored out of your mind all of the time. But it sounds like you have made at least one friend."

"Yeah, Tidus. Also a guy named Wakka. They both seem pretty nice. I think I will get along great with them. I also met a couple of girls, Kairi and Namine. Tidus said I should stay away from Kairi though, or that is pretty much what he said."

"That was good advice. She is not as nice as she seems to be. Namine is though. Although she is friends with Kairi. But she is still nice."

"So, Namine's fine, but Kairi isn't?"

"Yeah. Anyone else?"

"Not really. I have talked to this Riku guy a couple of times, but he isn't a friend."

"Riku? Don't want him as your friend?" Cloud said, his brow going up a little.

"I'm just not to sure about him, but Tidus and Wakka tell me I should give him a chance. But..." Sora looked away and trailed off.

"But?" Cloud asked.

"He has silver hair." Sora said so lightly that Cloud almost couldn't hear it. Cloud did hear it though, but decided against asking about it.

"How were your classes? Did you have trouble with any of them?" Cloud asked. Sora looked back up and smiled, grateful for the subject change.

"No, no problems with them. I was just about to get started on my homework when you came over."

"Oh, maybe I should go then, wouldn't want you not to get it done. But I live right across the street if you need any help." Cloud told him as he got up to go.

"Thanks. It was really nice meeting you, Cloud. I hope we can be friends." Sora said, cheerfully. Cloud smiled at him.

"I'm sure we can, Sora." Cloud walked out the door closing it behind him. Sora stood there for a few minutes thinking about the blond. He still felt that he had seen him before, but could not remember. Deciding he had probably seen him earlier that day at school Sora shrugged and went back to his homework.

Riku pov

"Hello."

"Riku, it's Cloud. Turns out our little friend, Sora, is Luxord's son."

"I didn't know he had any kids."

"Neither did I. Anyway, I went and visited Sora earlier. You came up in our conversation."

"What was said about me? Did you tell him something bad about me?" Riku asked.

"No. He said he wasn't sure about you and something about you having silver hair. I don't know what that was about and he said it pretty low, I don't think he wanted me to hear it. So I didn't ask."

"Me having silver hair huh? So he has some sort of problem with my hair color?"

"Don't know for sure, but it seemed like it."

"Thanks Cloud, but why are you telling me this? We are competing for him."

"I know. I just found it interesting and thought I would tell you. Besides, we were so worried that you might have an advantage over everyone else since you have already talked to him, but it seems like you have a disadvantage if he has something against silver hair."

"I'll find a way around that."

"I'm sure you will. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye." Riku said and hung up the phone.

"You certainly are interesting, Sora. I know you have some secrets, let's just see how long it takes me to figure them out." Riku said to himself. He was not going to let something like Sora not liking his hair color discourage him from his goals. He would figure Sora out, he would make Sora fall for him. And then he would break his heart. Heartbreak, the pain of a so called innocent, that was the true nature of this game. That was why Riku allowed the others to compete for Sora. He didn't care who won him, really. He just wanted someone to win him over and then break him. And Riku was determined to make sure that happened.

Sora Pov

Sora could not believe it. It was Tuesday, his second day at his new school and he was in his last class of the day. The class happened to be a gym class. He had already changed into his gym clothes and was out on the field. He looked once more to verify that what he was seeing wasn't a figment of his imagination, or that he wasn't just being paranoid. No, that was indeed Riku headed his way. He didn't think he had any classes with him since he had not seen him in class the day before.

"Hey Sora." Riku said, stopping beside him.

"Riku. I didn't know you were in this class. I didn't see you here yesterday."

"I ditched this class yesterday." Riku shrugged. Sora didn't know what to say, but he didn't have to say anything. At that moment the teacher came and told the class they would be dividing into two teams for a game of dodge ball. A game that Sora hated. Riku was on the opposing team and Sora took the opportunity to try to hit him, but Riku was too fast and Sora missed only to be hit out himself by one of Riku's teammates.

The game was won by Riku's team and the students made their way to the locker room. School would be over in a few minutes so instead of showering like the other guys, Sora quickly changed his clothes and left the room. He wanted to get far away from Riku before he decided to try talking to him again. He had no intentions of following his doctor's suggestion and trying to become friends with the guy.

Sora walked home alone. He knew he could have met up with Tidus and Wakka, maybe the three of them could have hung out. He had eaten lunch with them again today. They were very friendly towards him and he was grateful that he had met them, but Sora felt himself reluctant to get too close to anyone.

Sora had found out the previous day that his dad got off work about 6:00. He walked into the house throwing his bag down on the floor next to the couch. He had a little bit of homework that he would do later. Sora plopped down on the couch and flipped on the television. As he searched for something to watch his cell phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hey, Sora. How's it going over there?" Sora recognized the voice of his best friend immediately.

"Hayner! How are you? It seems like I haven't seen you in forever."

Hayner laughed at Sora's childish manner, "It has only been a few days Sora. I'm fine, everyone is fine. You didn't answer my question though."

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I was just happy to hear your voice. It's alright over here, but I would rather be over there still. I miss Bennie's." Sora told him. Bennie's was an ice cream shop that Sora went to a lot. His friends would tease him that he was keeping Bennie's in business since he went there so often.

Once again Hayner laughed, "Leave it to you to miss an ice cream shop. We would rather you be over here as well, but there's nothing we can do."

"I know. I will just have to survive without Bennie's everyday. Maybe I can come over on Saturday. We could go to the arcade or something. What do you think?"

"Sounds good."

"Well, I don't know if my dad will be here or not so I'll have to get back to you on that."

"Okay, just let me know when you find out, I'll let everyone else know."

"Sure, I better go, I have homework to do."

"Okay, talk to you later."

Sora hung up the phone after saying goodbye. He could have talked longer, he wasn't going to do his homework yet anyway. But he wasn't really in the mood to talk to Hayner. He wasn't in the mood to play the innocent Sora that Hayner knew and liked. He wanted to just be himself, not acting all happy all the time. But that was something he could not do in front of other people. Except Axel.

The next couple of days went pretty quickly. On Wednesday he had met a couple of new people. On looked like him a little. His name was Roxas. Roxas had been slightly cold to him and Sora wondered what he had done to him. The other he was sure he had seen somewhere before. He was a tall brunet with a scar running down his face and his name was Leon. Leon was a friend of Cloud's. Cloud had explained that although Leon seemed rough, he was actually a fairly nice guy once you got to know him.

Axel had called Sora and explained that something had come up and he would not be able to meet him that day, but had sworn he would make it up to him. Sora had been looking forward to seeing Axel, so the news depressed him. His meeting with the doctor went as usual with nothing new being discussed.

On Thursday Sora had lunch with not only Tidus and Wakka, like usual, but Cloud and Leon had joined them as well. Sora found himself taking a liking to the two. Cloud was nice and told him about different things that Sora didn't know about. Things concerning the town and school. Leon didn't talk much but when he did Sora thought the things he said were interesting. He found himself wanting to get to know the quiet man better.

But just because things are going good doesn't mean it will stay that way, which Sora found out Thursday afternoon. Sora was walking down the hall minding his own business and heading to class when someone threw their arm across his shoulders. Sora looked up to see who it was and instantly tried to pull away. Sora recognized the guy as the one who had gotten into a fight with Axel.

"What's your hurry? Let's get to know each other. The names Seifer, and you are?"

"S- Sora. I need to get to class before I am late, so please let go of me." Sora said, stuttering slightly. Sora glanced beside Seifer and caught sight of the silver hair guy that had been with Seifer when he fought Axel. Seifer noticed where Sora was looking.

"That's Zexion. So, Sora, you're pretty cute. I've seen you around school and decided I like you. How 'bout we go out Friday night?" Seifer said, refusing to let Sora go. Sora tried once again to pull away, but Seifer's hold on him was strong.

"I can't. I already have plans Friday night." Sora said truthfully.

"With who?"

"My friends Cloud and Leon. Cloud invited me to hang out at his place with them. They have some stuff planned."

"Is that so?" Seifer said. Sora was curious about the look on Seifer's face, like he was deep in thought about something. Deciding he really didn't care, he pulled away hard, breaking free from Seifer's hold on him while he was distracted.

"Nice meeting you. I really have to go now." Sora said, thinking how it wasn't really nice meeting them, but he had to be polite. Sora took off, walking as fast as he could before Seifer decided he wasn't through talking to him. Like Riku, Sora hadn't liked Seifer before and saw no reason to start liking him now. And the other guy was in the same boat Riku was in with his silver hair, Sora didn't want anything to do with either one of them.

TBC

This chapter was actually suppose to end after Riku's pov ended. When Riku said he wanted to break Sora. But because of my reviewers I realized that my already written future chapters, although they will work I need to add some things before those chapters. I was originally going to skip ahead in time to push the story forward. But one of the central themes of the fic is the games and to completely leave out what they do would be a mistake on my part. So thank you all for helping me see the error I was about to make. Therefore, this chapter became longer.

As you can see from this chapter Riku is evil. He just wants to hurt Sora.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Comments: This chapter was fun to write, especially the part at Cloud's house when Sora has some 'problems'. Hope everyone enjoys. ChaosHarbor Roxas is worried about the whole situation. He is not use to Riku paying that much attention to someone else. So, yeah, your not really way off. Black Juju It is sad, but even I don't know completely what is going to happen and it is my story. Guess that is how it goes though, a story just kind of takes off on its own. But, I don't think things are going to be so easy for Riku that nothing will happen to him. Hanakitsunechan7 Sephiroth may appear, I haven't decided yet. Thank you everyone else that reviewed and to those that read.

Chapter 11 **A Night at Cloud's**

"Sora, it's Axel. I'm not going to be able to meet you after your session today. Somethings have come up and I need to deal with them. Give me a call this weekend." Sora listened to the message on his voice mail again trying to get some clue as to what had come up. When Sora thought about it he realized that he really didn't know all that much about the guy he was sleeping with. He knew things about the Axel at school and about the time he spent with him. He also knew about Axel's habit of eating breakfast foods every chance he got. But his private life was something unknown to Sora.

He didn't even know what the real reason Axel lived alone was. All he knew about that he had heard from rumors around school. Some said his parents were dead, some said they moved away leaving him by himself. But Sora didn't know if either one was the truth.

The bus ride home gave Sora a lot of time to think about things. His session had been the same as usual with nothing new coming out. Which led him to believe once again that they were pointless.

Dr. Mitchell could not fix him. He could not make him return to being who he used to be. He was still just as screwed up as he was when he first started going to see him. If not worse.

Two years ago, after the rape had happened, the police and the doctors at the hospital had told his parents that he might need therapy to help him through what had happened to him. His father immediately called on his old friend and got things set up for Sora to become his patient. It wasn't until after Sora was seeing Dr. Mitchell that he started sleeping with Axel.

Axel had been more help to him than his sessions ever had been. Axel was there for him to talk to, to confide in, even to cry on if he needed to. Axel didn't make him feel like whatever he may be feeling was wrong. He encouraged Sora to say what he felt and to be honest at least with himself. And to be honest with him, he wanted Sora to be his real self when he was around him.

At first Sora had been somewhat reluctant to open up to Axel. He would limit the amount of time he spent with him. That was when he thought maybe the therapy could help him. But things started changing quickly. His father had a hard time dealing with what had happened to him and started drinking. Then six months after the attack his father left. And Sora blamed himself.

His friends knew that his dad moved out and offered their support, but none of them knew what had led to it. None of them truly understood. Since Axel was the only one that did know and could understand Sora started spending more time with him. Something he kept from his other friends. About a year after the attack things changed again.

Flashback

_Sora sat in Axel's living room watching television. Axel was in the bedroom taking a phone call. Sora didn't know who he was talking to, but he thought it might be someone Axel liked. Axel had smiled what Sora considered a weird smile when he answered the phone and then went to talk in private. _

"_Was that your girlfriend?" Sora asked when Axel returned to the living room no longer on the phone._

"_I don't have a girlfriend, Sora. It was a guy." Axel answered sitting back down where he had been sitting before the call, on the couch next to Sora._

"_Your boyfriend then?" Sora asked. Axel looked at him with a questioning look. The questioning look was shortly replaced with a smirk._

"_Not my boyfriend either. I sleep with him, but I wouldn't call him my boyfriend or lover or anything like that. It is just sex."_

"_Do you like him better than me?" Sora asked, not really knowing where that had come from. _

"_I am sleeping with the guy so what do you expect." Axel said. Sora didn't know why but the answer upset him and he was starting to feel different things. He felt hurt, angry, and possessive. It was the feeling of possessiveness that led him to do what he did next. Sora leaned over and kissed Axel. Up to that point nothing like that had been done. Their friendship had been only that, friendship. But suddenly Sora wanted more, he wanted Axel all to himself. _

_Fear sprang up inside Sora as he kissed him, thinking Axel would push him away, saying he was just a little kid. Axel had often commented on how Sora was still just a kid even thought they were only a year apart. When Sora had pointed that out Axel had said it wasn't his age that made him say that. But Axel didn't push him away, he pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. _

_Sora found himself being push down on the couch. The next thing he knew Axel was on top of him. Axel's hands freely roamed Sora's body while his lips did the same. Kisses on his neck turned to bits then back to kisses leaving Sora whimpering for more. His ear nibbled on in a way that made shivers run through him. A hand under his shirt playing with his nipple. Sora didn't even try to stop it. He didn't want to stop it. Axel took Sora's responses as a good sign and kept going only stopping to ask a question._

"_Are you sure about this?" Axel asked, his voice low in his ear. An act that sent even more shivers of pleasure running through Sora. _

"_Yes." Sora answered._

_It didn't take long for Axel to undress the two of them. Knowing that this was Sora first time willing doing this, Axel took things slow and was careful to be gentle with him. He knew that Sora's first experience with sex was the rape and he wanted to show Sora that sex could be great. He wanted this experience to be a good one for Sora. _

And it had been. After that they would occasionally sleep together. It was after that that Axel started showing an interest in Sora at school. Sora had asked him about that one day when they were at Axel's.

"_Why are you after me at school? I thought we didn't want anyone to know about this or to see us together?"_

"_I know, but everyone knows my reputation at school. So if I show an interest in you then it gives me an excuse to kiss on you or grope you at school. No one will think anything of it, just that I am after_ _you and you keep rejecting me. Works out well for both of us don't you think?" _

"_How does that work out well for me?" _

"_You get to be manhandled by me and no one will know you really like it." Axel said smirking. _

End of flashback

Sora managed to get his mind back on track just in time to exit the bus at his stop. He walked the short distance to his house. He would be going over to Cloud's later and he wanted to shower and eat before then.

Two hours later Sora stood in front of Cloud's door knocking. The door was answered by a blond woman that Sora had never seen before.

"What the hell do you want?" the woman asked.

"Cloud asked me to come over." Sora answered. The woman looked him up and down making Sora uncomfortable before opening the door wider so that he could enter the house.

"He said to have you wait in his room." the woman walked off towards the hallway and stopped to look back at Sora. "Are you coming or not?"

Sora quickly followed. She led him to a bedroom where she opened the door and pushed him inside. Sora was about to protest but couldn't when he noticed he wasn't alone in the room. Cloud had stopped what he was doing and was looking at Sora. Sora's face turned bright red, something he hoped Cloud didn't notice, then he turned away. Cloud must have just gotten out of the shower because his hair was still dripping wet and he was only wearing a towel. A towel that was threatening to fall at any moment. Since Sora had turned away from him he missed the smirk that appeared for a second on Cloud's face.

"I-I'm sorry. That woman pushed me in here. I didn't mean to come in without knocking." Sora tried to explain feeling even more uncomfortable now.

"I figured that was what happened. That woman was my sister, Larxene, and she can be a bitch at times." Cloud said.

"Oh, I see. I'll go wait for you in the other room." Sora made for the door, but was stopped by Cloud's voice.

"I wouldn't do that. If you go out there you will have to deal with her. She is in a bad mood today, so it's safer if you just stay here."

"Ah but... "

"It's no big deal right? We're both guys. You see guys in the shower at school, so this is not a big deal." Cloud said. Sora could hear the rustling of cloth. Sora hoped it was because Cloud was getting dressed.

"Ah, that's true, but..." Sora didn't know what to say. What Cloud said was the truth, it wasn't the first time he had seen a naked guy, well only half naked, Cloud was wearing a towel.

Sora felt Cloud behind him, his arms coming up on both sides of him. Cloud grabbed the handles of the dresser drawer in front of Sora and pulled open the top drawer. Doing so caused Sora to be pushed up against Cloud's body. Sora could then tell that Cloud had not put any clothes on yet.

"Sorry, I need some boxers." Cloud said lightly right next to Sora's ear causing shivers to go down his spine. He blushed again at the contact. Sora now hoped that Cloud didn't move his hand slightly and feel that this was having a slight effect on him. It didn't take a genius to know that Cloud had a very nice body, who wouldn't react to a situation like this.

Sora had to quickly get himself back under control before Cloud noticed. He thought of things that didn't turn him on, like Ollete, Pence, and Hayner. Cloud finally found what he was looking for and moved away and Sora's thought of his friends help him with his problem. He was glad that he wasn't the least bit attracted to any of them. That could have been bad if Cloud would have noticed.

To Sora's relief Cloud finished getting dressed with no other problems for Sora. Cloud led him back out into the living room to wait for Leon who was suppose to be arriving soon. Cloud explained that Leon was bringing over a couple of movies for them to watch.

Leon arrived a few minutes later. He had brought over two movies. One was an action movie that Sora had been wanting to see and the other was a horror movie. Sora didn't really care for horror movies all that much. He would watch them on occasion but generally preferred not too. When he was younger Hayner use to tease him about being too big of a wimp to be able to watch them. But things had changed since then and it didn't bug him to watch them.

After Leon had arrived and the three had settle into the living room Larxene made her presence know again. Sora hadn't seen her since she pushed him into Cloud's room and had assumed she had left.

"Two guys tonight Cloud. What's wrong? Leon not enough for you anymore?" she asked. Sora wondered if she was implying that Cloud and Leon were sleeping together.

"Shut up and go away." Cloud said.

"Maybe you decided to try a threesome tonight. Sounds fun."

"You would probably know how fun a threesome is. You done that before haven't you?" Cloud said. Larxene threw him a glare before continuing.

"What I have done or not done before is not the issue. If you want to have a threesome that is your business, but your choice for a third is questionable." Larxene said, eying Sora. "This guy doesn't look like he would know what to do with his own dick, so how could he know what to do with either of your's."

Sora grew angry, but could not say anything. She was implying that he was a virgin who didn't know anything about sex. But to say anything in his own defense would give away things he didn't want to give away.

"And you don't know what to do with one either so you don't really have any room to talk." Leon added, surprising Sora.

"I don't remember hearing you complaining before." she said, smirking at him. Leon just ignored her smirk.

"I didn't complain to you, but if you had been any good then I wouldn't have had to turn to Cloud to give me the satisfaction that you couldn't."

Larxene turned pale and she glared at both Cloud and Leon. Sora was again starting to feel uncomfortable, like he was hearing things he shouldn't.

"Don't get all mad at me just because I know how to please someone and you don't." Cloud told her. "I told you that you shouldn't go after him in the first place. You just wouldn't listen."

It was clear to Sora that Larxene was pretty mad by this point. He couldn't exactly blame her, they had insulted her skills in bed, he would be angry too. But she had started all of this so he couldn't feel sorry for her. He didn't know if she was any good in bed and he didn't really care. As for his own abilities Axel had never once complained and he kept coming back for more, so that must be saying something.

Larxene walked over to the chair Sora was sitting in and grabbed hold of his arm yanking him up hard. Sora stumbled into her. She took the opportunity to get a better hold on him and started pulling him away. She didn't get far before Cloud and Leon were up.

"Where do you think you are taking him?" Cloud asked.

"To bed, where do you think? You two say I am no good, but little virgin boy here will be telling you otherwise in a few minutes." she said and started trying to pull Sora out of the room again. Sora pulled back on his arm to no avail. 'Is everyone stronger than me? I really got to work on that.'

Lucky for Sora Leon wasn't about to let her get him out of the room. He stopped her before she could make it to the door and broke her hold on Sora. Pushing her away from them he moved into between Sora and Larxene.

"I'm sure Sora would want his first sexual experience to be good. Not with some no good tramp like you." Leon said. Larxene seemed to hesitate for a moment, fear evident in her eyes. Sora guessed Leon must be glaring at her or something.

"It wasn't me who was no good, it was you Leon. You were the crappiest lay I've ever had." Larxene spat at him. She then turned he attention back to Sora. "Virgin boy, I wouldn't be wasting your first time on either one of these two losers. If you want to sleep with a guy then you should choose Riku. He's so much better than either one of them."

After making that comment Larxene made her way to the front door and left the house. Sora was unsure of what to say. He looked towards Cloud and Leon grateful that they had stopped her from taking off with him.

"Um... thanks, you know, for not letting her take me away."

Leon smiled slightly, "No problem."

"Did you really sleep with her?" Sora asked, knowing it wasn't really any of his business but he was curious anyway.

"Yeah, well, she kept throwing herself at me. One day I just gave in, wish I wouldn't have though. I wasn't kidding, she wasn't any good at all."

"And Riku? She made it seem like she had slept with him."

"Riku won't sleep with her. She keeps trying and he keeps rejecting her." Cloud said.

"I told him he would be wasting his time if he did." Leon said. Cloud looked slightly surprised.

"You did?" Cloud asked. Leon nodded. Cloud laughed and Sora soon had to laugh himself.

"But seriously Sora, don't pay attention to her. She is a bitter person. Especially now that her boyfriend dumped her." Cloud explained. "She is always going around trying to start stuff."

"It's true. She has always been like that. So ignore the things she says." Leon added. Sora nodded.

"So, should we get started on our movies?" Sora asked, sitting back down in the chair he had been rudely pulled up from.

"Yeah, let's do that." Cloud answered. Cloud and Leon returned to the couch. Cloud started the movie once everyone was settled.

The action movie turned out to be not as good as Sora had hoped it would be. He had wanted to see it ever since he had heard about it. Now he was glad he hadn't wasted his money going to see it at the theater. The horror movie was scarier than Sora liked. During the first movie he had moved to the floor to get into a more comfortable position. He had stayed there once they had started the second movie.

About halfway through the movie he felt something move by his leg. He looked behind him and saw that Leon had moved to sitting on the floor with his back against the couch. Sora changed his position to where he was sitting beside Leon leaning against the couch. This placed him between Leon and Cloud, who was still sitting on the couch. A little while later Cloud changed positions too so that he was now lying down on the couch. There were a couple of times Sora was sure he felt Cloud playing with his hair.

During a particularly scary part of the movie Sora buried his face in his hands to block out the image on the television. He was only that way for a few seconds before he felt an arm go around his shoulders and he was pulled sideways into Leon. Sora heard Leon say he would keep him safe and could not stop the blush that appeared on his face.

Sora was glad when the movie was over and Leon finally let go of him. He had spent the rest of the movie with his head down to hide the blush that would not go away. He lifted it just enough to be able to see the movie. The lights had been turned off at the beginning of the movie which helped hide the redness of his face, but Sora was still afraid that if he lifted his head too much Leon would notice since they were sitting so close to each other.

"I should probably go home now." Sora said. He needed to get out of there. Too many things had happened tonight and he was afraid if he stayed any longer he would be found out. That was a risk he wasn't willing to take.

"It's still early. Do you really have to go?" Cloud asked.

"It has been a busy day and I have a lot of things to do tomorrow. I should really get some rest."

"It's dark. I'll walk you home." Leon said, standing up and heading towards the door.

"You really don't have to do that, I just live across the street. I think I can make it there all right."

"You never know when Larxene might come home. She could be waiting for you out there." Cloud said. "Let Leon walk you."

"Oh, um, okay. I guess it is okay, if it won't be a bother." Sora said.

"You live across the street. How can that be a bother?" Leon asked. Leon walked to the door with Sora following him. Sora turned back to face Cloud before he left.

"Thanks for letting me come over and watch movies with you two. I had a great time." Sora said, smiling at Cloud. He then waved and walked out of the house.

Since Sora did only live across the street it didn't take long for Leon to walk him home. Leon walked him to the door which Sora promptly unlocked. Before he could pull it open and go in, Leon place his hand on his shoulder. Sora turned to look at the other confused.

"Is something wrong, Leon?" Sora asked, his eyes questioning. Leon smile a small smile, but one that Sora had a hard time looking away from. He had already figured out that he was attracted to the quiet brunet.

"Nothing at all." Leon said. What he did next was completely unexpected and surprised Sora. Leon leaned down and kissed Sora. It was a short kiss, no tongue involved but it was enough to get his heart beating. After Leon pulled away Sora stared at him with wide eyes, not even bothering to try to hide the surprise he was feeling. Leon just chuckled softly.

"You're just too cute, Sora. So innocent and cute. I'll see you later." Leon said. Leon turned around and headed back to Cloud's. Sora went inside and shut the door. His mind replaying what had just happened as he slid down the door.

"_So innocent and cute."_ And Sora felt something inside of him break. Like a dam breaking the tears started flowing. Even if it seemed Leon, who he liked, might like him back he like him because he thought he was innocent and cute. Which Sora wasn't at all. Leon would not like the real him. He liked the Sora everybody else liked. Would he ever find anyone besides Axel that would like the real him? Someone that would accept him for who he really was? Would he every find anyone that would be able to see passed the mask to the him that was broken inside? If so, would that person be able to love him?

TBC

This chapter wasn't really planned and just sort of took off on its own. But I think it is rather good if I do say so myself. We finally know how Sora and Axel started sleeping together. And surprise, it was Sora that started that. I didn't see that coming. I really loved the part with Sora and the toweled Cloud. That was fun. Just to make it clear, that was not an accident. Cloud planned that. No Riku this chapter, he just didn't figure into it. Oh well, I'll try to have him in the next chapter. Please review, I love reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I still do not own anything. Really.

Comments: ChaosHarbor thank you so much. I did say in the last chapter that Cloud and Leon were sleeping together, but I haven't actually said they are a couple. There aren't any real couple in this story at this time. Death is Painless I don't know if he will show everyone that, but some will find out, I think. Hanakitsunechan7 I agree that the Cloud in the towel scene was the most fun, I really loved that part. You know who is going to find out his secret next? Really, who? Just curious who you think it is. Thank you to everyone else who reviewed or just read. As you can see by the title of this chapter, Riku will be in it for anyone that missed him last chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 12 **Out With Riku**

Saturday morning Sora found himself once again waiting at the bus stop to ride to the other side of town. His father had told him that he was going to be busy today so Sora had decided that he would go and see his friends. He had called Hayner earlier and told him he was one his way. Hayner had said he would meet him at the bus stop.

"So where you off to so early in the morning?" a voice Sora recognized as Riku asked. Sora turned to look at him. For some reason, he didn't know why, Larxene's comments about Riku from the night before came to mind. She had implied he would be good in bed. 'Like I give a damn. I have no desire to find out if that is true or not. I hate Riku.' Sora thought.

"Getting a good look?" Riku asked since Sora had been staring. "Perhaps you're thinking about all the things you would like me to do to you."

It took Sora a minute to figure out what Riku was saying and by that time Riku had made his way over to him. Riku reached up and gently tugged on one of Sora's spikes then ran his fingers through Sora's hair. Sora felt the touch to his scalp and the shiver that followed.

'What the hell? The guy just touched me. Why? I hate him, there is no way I like his touch. None what so ever.' Sora thought as he pulled away from Riku. Riku smiled. He hadn't missed the look of confusion that had quickly passed Sora's face.

"I- I was just wondering what you were doing here. Figured your the type that likes to sleep in late." Sora said, hoping Riku would buy that. It seemed to work if Riku's answer was any indication.

"Normally, but I have some things to do today. What about you?"

"I'm going to spend time with my friends that I moved away from."

"You mean that guy you were with at the club that night. The one who was trying to talk to that girl with us." Riku asked.

"Yes, him and some other friends."

Riku'e eyebrow went up, "Like the red headed guy?"

"I told you he isn't my friend." Sora said.

"For someone that isn't your friend you seemed to get awfully upset over seeing him with someone else."

Sora had to think quick. Riku had him on that one, he should not have reacted that way that night. What could he say now to make Riku believe that Axel wasn't his friend. He had an idea, he just hoped it worked.

"You misunderstood. That guy was always hitting on me at school. I figured if he saw me there he would start hitting on me again. I just wanted to leave before that happened."

"I guess that would make sense." Riku said, although he wasn't buying it at all. Sora seemed determined to keep whatever it was with the red head a secret and Riku wanted to know why. But he also knew that Sora wasn't just going to tell him. He had had plenty of chances to do that already. Every time Sora just explained it away. But Riku was smarter than Sora was giving him credit for and knew there was more to it than that.

"So the guy was always hitting on you and you didn't like it?" Riku asked.

"Yes, he has a reputation at school for going after people until he gets them and then dumping them. Since I wouldn't give he what he wanted he just kept coming after me." Sora said, part of it being the truth.

"Then maybe it's a good thing you had to move away from him. He isn't going to chase you all the way over here is he?"

"I doubt it. He has probably already found someone new to replace me with."

"You think so? Hmm... I don't know. You're one of a kind, I don't think you can be replaced so easily."

"Huh? I'm nothing special." Sora said looking over to Riku.

Riku moved in closer again, "Sure you are. Not many people are this cute. And you got that innocence that just seeps out of you going for you too."

Sora knew he should not have been surprised. He got comments like that all the time. It wasn't much different than what Leon had said to him the night before. But something on Riku's face worried him. It was a look he couldn't place. He had no idea what Riku was thinking at that moment. He would have been surprised if he had known. Riku was thinking that he knew it was fake. Sora's innocence was fake. His eyes betrayed him.

Sora didn't have long to wonder what Riku was thinking about because the bus pulled up at that time. As Sora boarded the bus he noticed Riku walking away.

"You're not getting on the bus?" Sora called to him. Riku turned around to answer.

"No, I have to go this way. I just saw you there and stopped to talk. Have fun today."

"Uh, thanks." Sora said. He could hear the bus driver telling him to either get on or get off. Sora got on the bus the rest of the way and went to find a seat. On the bus ride over he kept thinking about that look that Riku had shown him. The truth was the look scared him a little.

The day went quickly. As soon as Sora had arrived at the his stop and saw Hayner waiting for him he forgot all about Riku and the look. Today he would just forget things like that and have fun with his friends. They had met up with Pence and Ollete shortly after leaving the bus stop. The four of them spent the day at the arcade or just walking around. Sora didn't miss his chance to go to his favorite ice cream shop, Bennie's. All and all it was a pretty good day.

About 6:00 Sora said it was time for him to go home. He told them that his father was expecting him home before 7. It was a lie, but Sora wanted to go by Axel's. He declined Hayner's offer to see him off saying he didn't want to spoil the rest of their day. They said their goodbyes and Sora started walking towards the bus stop, which, lucky for him, was in the same direction as Axel's.

Axel opened his front door surprised to see Sora.

"Sora, what are you doing here?" Axel asked. Sora noticed he wasn't opening the door to let him in.

"I came over to see everyone. I have been here all day. But I ditched everyone else a little while ago so that I could come see you. Can I come in?" Sora asked, his eyes quickly looking passed Axel into the house. Axel noticed and moved closer pulling the door with him to block Sora's view into the house.

"This is really a bad time, Sora. I'm pretty busy right now. I wish you would have called first."

"I see. You're busy. Meaning someone else is here. I understand what you're saying." Sora said. Sora turned to go. He was upset and he didn't want Axel to see how upset he was. He had to remind himself that Axel wasn't his boyfriend and could see or sleep with who ever he wanted too.

"Sora, I'll call you tomorrow, okay." Axel told him before he got to far.

"Don't bother." Sora said before he realized what he was saying. What was he saying? Was he saying he didn't want to see Axel anymore? But then he would lose the only person who really knew him. Suddenly Sora found himself being pulled back into Axel's chest.

"It's not what you think. Really. There is a lot of things going on right now, but it is not what you think it is. I will call you tomorrow. Okay." Axel said, he kissed the side of Sora's head before letting him go and going back into the house.

Sora walked to the bus stop. He didn't know what was going on with Axel but there was nothing he could do about it. Axel said it wasn't what he thought it was, which was that Axel was sleeping with someone else. So if it wasn't that then what? There was no way he would be able to figure this out. Axel wasn't that easy to figure out. Certain things about him yes, but other things no.

Now Sora was faced with a different problem of sorts. It was Saturday night and he had nothing to do. His father had told him he would be out and probably wouldn't be home until morning. He was going to some poker game or something like that. Sora couldn't go back to Hayner and everyone else because he had already told them he had to leave so they would know he had lied to them and want to know the reason. He couldn't exactly tell them he lied so that he could go have sex with Axel.

He also had no idea what they were planning to do tonight so staying on this side of town was out of the question. He would have to go home. Maybe, if he was lucky, he would run into Cloud and Leon and they would let him hang out with them again. Not that Sora was sure that was such a good idea after the night before. He could always call Tidus and Wakka, see what they were doing.

He just hoped he didn't run into Seifer or Zexion. Although he had only ran into them once and Zexion hadn't really done anything to make Sora hate him, but he still did. Seifer, Sora felt he had a pretty good reason not to like that guy. But the one he really didn't want to run into was Riku.

Sora rode the bus home and walked the distance to his house. Cloud's house was dark so he figured they weren't there. He didn't know where Leon lived either. Sora decided against going straight home and continued walking. Since it was Saturday night they were probably out some where doing something. He remember the cliff he had went to on his first day over here. He would go there. Hopefully he would be in time to catch the last of the sunset.

Sora made it just in time. He walked up and sat down just minutes before the sun set completely. The night air felt good, it was cool but not to bad, not yet anyway. It would probably get colder as the night went on. Sora watched as the moon appeared.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" someone asked in a low voice. Sora jumped because he had not heard anyone approaching. Sora turned to see the source of the voice and then cursed himself for not recognizing it in the first place. Riku stood there leaning against a tree.

"Yes, it is." Sora answered and turned back around. He noticed as Riku came over and sat down next to him.

"This is my favorite place to come to on nights like this. The world looks beautiful under the moon's light. It makes it seem like a different place."

Sora was surprised by Riku's comment and what surprised him even more was that he was sure Riku was saying something that he really felt. Sora had to agree with him, it really did seem like a different place than he had recently been to.

"But I am surprised to see you here tonight. I figured it is Saturday night everyone is probably out doing things." Sora said.

"It is still early."

"I guess so."

"So what do you have planned for tonight?" Riku asked Sora, turning his attention to him. Sora tried to come up with something, anything, but nothing came. Sora sighed.

"Nothing. I've got nothing."

"Nothing huh? So come out with me. We'll go to a club. You like to dance don't you?" Riku asked, smiling at Sora.

Sora turned to looked at Riku again, "What makes you think I like to dance?"

"That night I saw you in the club you were so into it. The dancing, I mean. It looked like you were in your own little world with just you and the music."

"You were watching me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Who knows? I guess because I find you interesting."

"I am not interesting. I am just like everyone else. Nothing interesting about me."

"That's not true. And you are interesting, I guess you just don't know it. So come on, let's get changed and go dancing." Riku said as he stood up. Sora went to say something but was interrupted by Riku.

"You already said you don't have any plans so there is no reason to say no." Riku said. Sora could tell that Riku wasn't about to give up. And he couldn't say something like- because I hate you, because I don't want to be around you, and I certainly don't want to go out with you. Nope he couldn't say that because that was unSora like. It was in Sora's nature, at least the old Sora's nature, to be nice.

"Why do you want to go out with me?" Sora asked in a serious voice.

"I told you, I find you interesting. I want us to be friends or more." Riku answered, his voice just as serious as Sora's had been. Sora looked baffled. Riku wanted to be his friend or more he had said. 'You will never be my friend and you will definitely never be more.' Sora thought.

"Okay, I'll go to a club with you, but this doesn't mean anything." Sora said. Sora stood up and walked towards Riku. Riku turned towards the trail and the two of them headed back to the street. After making arrangements on a meeting place and time Sora went back to his house to change. The whole walk there he kept wishing he didn't have to be such a nice guy all the time. That he could have been himself and told Riku to go to hell.

Sora stood in front of his closet looking through his clothes for something acceptable to wear out with Riku. Although he had clothes that were considered sexy he wasn't sure he should wear anything like that tonight. In the end he chose clothes that drew attention to his good features and still maintained a level of innocence to them. The whole 'I'm sexy, but I don't know it' look.

Riku was waiting for Sora at the meeting place when he got there. Sora had half expected someone to be with him. He often saw Roxas with Riku. Enough that it made Sora wonder if the two were a couple at times. Maybe that was why Roxas was always glaring at him.

"Did you get all dressed up for me?" Riku asked, smirking. Sora rolled his eyes.

"Why would I do that? I just changed."

"I was joking. You look great." Riku said. His previous smirk had turned into a smile. Sora smiled in return.

"You look pretty good yourself."

"Just pretty good?" Riku asked, his tone of voice tell Sora he was joking again.

"Yeah, just pretty good. You could probably do better."

"I'll remember that." Riku stated. The two started walking towards the club they had agreed on. It was more like Riku had suggest a place and Sora said okay. He had never been to any of the clubs over here so he didn't know anything about any of them.

"I don't usually go to the clubs over here." Riku suddenly said surprising Sora.

"Why not?"

"Don't like them. They are usually full of younger people. That's why I like the ones on the other side of town, they have an age limit."

"If you don't like them then why are we going?"

Riku turned to face Sora with a smile on his face, "I wanted to see you dance again."

"That doesn't seem like a very good reason."

"I think it is." Riku looked away then pointed. "There's the club."

Sora followed Riku inside the club. The parking lot had not looked very crowded, but the inside was packed full. Riku had been right there were a lot of younger people there. At least the music that was playing was good.

Riku grabbed Sora's hand and pulled him out on the dance floor. Working his way through the crowd he led them to an area that was almost the center of the floor. Riku released his hand and turn to face him. Flashing him a smile he started dance with Sora following shortly afterwards. The two stayed in that spot for several songs. They were approached several times by girls most of them wanted to dance with Riku, who rejected them.

Many times throughout the night Sora felt Riku's hands on him. Although, to Sora's relief, Riku limited where he touched to Sora's arms, back, and hips. He never once touched Sora's butt or any other more private spot.

"That was fun." Riku said. The two had left the club and were walking home. Riku had insisted on walking Sora home. Sora had told him that it wasn't needed, but Riku wouldn't listen. Feeling frustrated Sora continued the walk home in silence.

"This is me." Sora said pointing to his house. Sora headed to the door with Riku following. After unlocking the door he turned to say goodbye but Riku spoke first.

"Mind if I come in for a few minutes." Riku asked. Sora wanted to say yes he minded and no he couldn't come in. That was what he was going to say, in a more polite way, but that was not what came out when he opened his mouth.

"No, come in." Sora said. Riku smiled and entered the house moving passed Sora. Sora turned to shut the door, a look of shock on his face. He didn't know why he had said that. The last person he wanted in his house was Riku, so why did he tell him to come in?

Sora turned back around expecting to see that Riku had went into the living room. But Riku was standing right there leaning against the wall facing Sora with a strange smile on his face. Riku seemed to be good at giving looks that Sora could not read and this was one of them.

Riku pushed himself off of the wall and walked over to Sora. He reached up and placed his hands on the sides of Sora's head, pulling him forward. Riku kissed him gently. Sora quickly pulled away. His mind going blank. He was speechless. Riku just smiled again and walked to the door. Pulling it open he left without saying anything.

As Sora laid in bed he couldn't help but wonder what was going on. The last two nights he had been kissed by two different guys. Why? Then there was that Seifer guy asking him out. And what the hell was that at Cloud's house yesterday. Cloud could have asked him to move instead of getting behind him like that. Then he could of swore Cloud was playing with his hair while they were watching the movie.

And what about Leon pulling him to him like that. Not that he minded to much, he does like the guy. But he already figured out that won't work. Then there was all that stuff Riku was saying about him being interesting and he wanted to be friends or more. He didn't understand any of this. He had never gotten this kind of attention before he moved so why now?

"It's probably nothing and I am reading to much into it. Or I am taking it the wrong way. If Cloud was playing with my hair he probably didn't even realize it since he was absorbed in the movie. Ahhhh, I don't even want to think about this anymore. I'm sure it is nothing. Nothing worth wasting my time thinking about when I could be sleeping."

With that, Sora turned over and went to sleep letting go of all thoughts of the last couple of days.

Sora awoke to the sound of the doorbell. A quick look at the clock told him it was morning. Groaning when the ringing continued Sora rolled out of bed onto the floor. Rubbing his hip that had hit the floor first he made his way to the front door.

"Finally. We have been ringing for about 8 minutes already." Tidus said before Sora could even say hello.

"Good morning to you too, Tidus." Sora groggily said. He turned around, rubbing his eyes and yawning as he made his way towards the kitchen. Tidus and Wakka entered the house, shutting the door before going the way Sora had went.

"Did I forget something again?" Sora asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Tidus asked, the confusion over Sora's question showing on his face.

"Sometimes I forget about plans that I made with someone else. Did we have something planned that I forgot about? Is that why you are here so early?"

"No, man, and it is not that early." Wakka answered. "What's wrong? Party a little to hard last night?"

"No. I didn't go to a party. I went to a club." Sora answered.

"A club? With who?" Tidus asked, his eyebrow going up.

"Who did I go with? Riku."

"Riku? Are you two dating now?" Tidus asked.

"Dating? No, he asked me and I didn't have anything else to do, so I went. That doesn't mean we are dating."

"I don't know, man. Sounds like a date to me." Wakka added. Sora glared at him, which caused Wakka and Tidus to laugh.

"So, want to hang out with us today? Or do you have another date?" Tidus asked, teasing Sora. Sora pouted in response.

"Sorry, sorry. Really, do you want to hang with us today."

Sora smiled wide, "Sure. Just let me eat and get dressed."

Sora offered the two some food which Tidus took and Wakka turned down saying he had already eaten. As they ate they discussed the plans for the day. Sora just hoped that the plans didn't include anymore teasing him about his so called date with Riku. It had not been a date, not as far as he was concerned. But maybe Riku had thought it was. That would certainly explain why he had kissed him.

Sora shook his head in an attempt to get rid of the thought of the kiss. That was not something he wanted on his mind all day. That would ruin the day for him. Last night did not change anything. He still hated Riku.

TBC

If my club scene sucks, which I'm sure it does, I am sorry. The truth is I don't care much for clubs, so I don't go to them very often. To clarify a few of the things Riku said in this chapter if it seemed like his was kissing up to Sora, that is because he was. Although he does actually find Sora interesting, but I doubt he would normally say some of the things he did so it was for Sora's benefit or actually to win the game. Please review. Reviews are good.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or KHII. I don't own Sora or Riku or Axel... you get the picture.

Comments: hanakitsunechan7 I am not even always so sure what will happen next. I figured with the club scene it wasn't so much what happened there that was so important, just that Sora went with him. ChaosHarbor Riku has always thought that Sora is hiding something, but he is still confused on whether he thinks Sora is a fake or not. B-nothing thanks, and I agree that Sora is way to innocent. Or maybe I just can't write him as innocent as he is potrayed in the games. He wasn't an innocent in my other story either. To everyone else that reviewed thank you very much. Really, it inspires me to write. This would have been posted sooner but the site was having problems and would not take it.

Chapter 13 **The Problem With Seifer**

Monday morning Sora walked to school wishing he did not have to go. He wasn't looking forward to seeing Riku and that smirk he almost always seemed to have on his face. He also had not seen Leon since he had kissed him and worried about that situation. And he was already in a bad mood. Axel had not called him yesterday like he said he would. Even though Sora had went out with Tidus and Wakka he had his cell phone, which is the only phone Axel would have called him on, with him. He didn't miss the call because there was no call.

He doubted that Axel would be meeting him after his session today either. But maybe Axel would surprise him and be there. Unless Axel called and left a message during the day, he wouldn't know until later.

Sora walked to his locker and opened it, taking out the books he would need for first period. When he shut it he was met by the smiling face of Seifer. Sora thought the smile was scary. Seifer leaned towards him and Sora compensated by leaning back.

"Hey twerp. You turned me down on Friday, so why don't you make it to me today? Meet me after school, I'll take you out." Seifer said, although it seemed more like a demand to Sora.

"You know, if you are going to ask someone out you probably shouldn't call them names. But sorry, can't today either." Sora told him. Seifer flashed a glare, but it was so quick that Sora barely caught it.

"Aren't you one busy guy. Or maybe you are just making excuses not to go out with me." Seifer said as he moved closer. Sora started to panic, Seifer seemed to be getting mad. He had already seen that he had a quick temper and he had seen the fight between Seifer and Axel. Neither one had actually one the fight and Axel normally won fights he was in quickly. Sora knew if Seifer started a fight with him, he would be in trouble. But that didn't happen. Sora felt arms wrap around his waist and he hoped it wasn't someone that was trying to help Seifer.

"Is there a problem here?" Riku asked from his place behind Sora. So it was Riku who was holding him, but would he help him? Sora didn't know. He did know that Seifer and Riku were friends though.

Seifer looked up at Riku and shot him a glare, "No, there's no problem."

To Sora's relief, Seifer walked away. He did manage to shove into both of them as he was doing so as a sign that he was not happy. For once Sora was actually glad that Riku was there.

"Um... thanks." Sora told Riku. He pulled out of his arms and moved to face him. Riku smiled and reached up to tug on one of Sora's spikes, just like he had done two days before.

"He looked pretty mad, I didn't want you to get hurt. What was that about?" Riku asked. Sora decided to ignore the hand that was playing with his hair. Riku had rescued him, he would let him play a little longer.

"He asked me out, but I said no. I already have something I have to do after school so I can't. He thought I was just giving him excuses. But it was the truth." Sora explained. Riku seemed to believe him.

"If he gives you any more problems just let me know. I'll take care of it." Riku said. This confused Sora. Why was Riku going to help him against his own friend? That didn't make sense.

"I mean it Sora. He shouldn't be giving you a hard time like that. So tell me if he does anything else." Riku had a serious look on his face and Sora believed he did mean it. "I have to go now, but I'll see you later. Have lunch with me?"

"Ah, okay." Sora agreed to the lunch. He figure he owed Riku a little for helping him. It wouldn't kill him to have lunch with the guy. Sora watched Riku walked off then headed off in the opposite direction towards his class.

Riku POV

Riku looked around until he found Seifer. Grabbing him from behind, Riku pushed Seifer up against the near by lockers.

"What is your problem, Riku?" Seifer asked, anger appearing in his voice. Riku glared hard at him.

"What the hell were you doing back there?"

"I wasn't doing anything."

"It didn't look that way. It looked like you were about to punch him because he told you no."

"What do you care if I punch him?"

"That can be seen as a threat, which is against the rules remember."

"Right, the rules. The rules of the game. You do remember this is just a game? So why are you getting all up in my face just because it looked like I was about to punch him?" Seifer asked.

"Yeah, I do remember it is just a game. You are the one that seems to be forgetting that. I know you don't like to lose but that is no reason to hit him."

"I don't see why you care. You said he could be amusing, but right now it seems like you actually like the twerp."

"Shut the hell up. Nothing has changed. I just don't see any reason for you to pound on him. You agreed to the rules so play by them."

"What is going on here?"

Riku looked away from Seifer to Roxas who had just asked the question. Roxas looked concerned over seeing his friends at each others throats. Behind him was Leon and Cloud.

"Nothing." Riku said. Releasing his hold on Seifer he pushed passed them and walked away. Seifer looked at Roxas.

"Your boyfriend is getting a little too protective of his toy. Not very healthy if you ask me. Not very good for you either." Seifer told Roxas then, like Riku, walked away.

"What was that suppose to mean?" Roxas asked. Cloud and Leon shrugged. None of them had any idea of what had just happened.

Sora pov

Sora sat through his first period class wondering why he had to be here. The day had not started off good and since he had agreed to the lunch with Riku, he doubted it was going to get better. There were so many other things that he could be doing. Things he wanted to do. Spending more time with Riku was not one of them.

No, he would rather be finding out what was going on with his lover. Why he had not called him and if he had been telling him the truth. He wasn't likely to do any of those things sitting here. He wished he was back in his old school. About this time Axel would be texting him, telling him about how bored he was, or offering to accidentally burn down the school.

He had not been at this school very long, but he already misses his old one. If what happened with Seifer this morning had happened at his old school, Axel would have punched first and asked questions later.

Sora was glad when the bell rang indicating the ending to the period. His next couple of classes were a lot like the first. Sora was happy when the lunch bell rang, until he remember who he would be eating with. Hopefully it wouldn't be so bad.

Sora found Riku after he had gotten his food. Riku led him to a empty spot in the yard. They were sitting under a big tree. This was the first time Sora had eaten outside since coming to this school. The location was a pretty good one. It was shaded and away from the mass population of the school. As Sora looked around he wondered if the other students were avoiding coming closer for a reason, like they knew that it wasn't allowed to come any closer. Shrugging off the thoughts Sora started eating.

"Have you had any more problems?" Riku asked.

"Other than the fact that I am about to die of boredom from my classes. No."

Riku laughed lightly, "I can't do anything about that."

Sora looked at him, his eyes widening slightly, "What? You mean you're not some kind of defender of justice? Because classes that boring should be illegal."

Again Riku laughed, "Yes it should be, but I think it is actually some kind of requirement."

Sora pouted and Riku couldn't help but think it was cute.

"A requirement, huh? That is so not good. That means I'm doomed."

"But you're not alone. We all are doomed. And the sad thing is there is nothing we can do about it."

"There has to be something. There is always something." Sora said, pouting once again. Riku smiled.

"If you figure out what it is, let me know. I don't like being doomed either."

To Sora's surprise lunch didn't go too bad. They spent the rest of the time joking around. Since no one else came over, it was just the two of them the whole lunch period. The rest of the day went pretty quickly with no more run ins with Seifer. Although he did spend one period with Roxas glaring at him most of the time. He had no idea what that was about, but didn't worry about it too much since Roxas had always seemed to hate him. Which was too bad because Sora figured they could probably be pretty good friends. When he saw Roxas when Roxas didn't know he was around, he seemed like the type of person Sora likes to be friends with.

Sora waited by the bus stop after his therapy session hoping that Axel would make a surprise appearance. But to his disappointment that didn't happen. He was not going to just go over there either, not after what happened last time. He would just have to wait for Axel to call him.

Sora boarded the bus and rode home. Not wanting to think about things he listened to his music on the way. Drowning himself in his music always worked at least for a little while.

Before Sora could walk into his house he was approached by Leon. At school he had only caught glimpses of him between classes. He also didn't see him at lunch like he usually did.

"You disappeared at lunch today." Leon said.

"I ate lunch with Riku."

"With Riku? I heard you went out with him Saturday night too. Anything I should be jealous about?"

"Huh? Jealous? Why would you be jealous? And it was nothing. What I had planned on doing Saturday night fell through and the lights were off at Cloud's so I figured you guys were probably out. He just caught me before I could make other plans. And lunch, well, he helped me with Seifer this morning."

"What do you mean he helped you with Seifer?" Leon asked looking concerned.

"Seifer got mad when I told him I had plans today and couldn't go out with him. See he had also asked me for Friday night, but Cloud had already asked me to come over. So when I said I was busy today, which wasn't a lie, he thought I was just making excuses. He looked like he was about to hit me. Then Riku was there and Seifer left."

"I see. So Seifer scared you. That explains a lot." Leon said, confusing Sora.

"What do you mean it explains a lot?"

"It explains why I saw Riku with Seifer pushed up against the lockers looking like they were about to kill each other this morning."

"What? I didn't know anything about that."

"He probably didn't want you to know, but it happened. When they were asked what was going on Riku said nothing and walked off, but he was pretty mad. Riku doesn't normally get mad like that."

"Oh. He told me to tell him if Seifer gave me any more problems."

"You can tell him or me. If Seifer and Riku fight, I don't know that Riku would win. But Seifer doesn't like to fight with me."

"Have you to fought before?" Sora asked, looking up at Leon. Leon nodded and pointed to the scar on his face.

"This scar and Seifer's too, is the result of that fight."

Then it hit Sora. He remember why Leon had seemed familiar to him. He had been with Riku and Seifer on the bus that day. He remember because he had noticed both of their scars and wonder about them. And now that Sora thought about it he realized that Cloud, Roxas, Tidus, and Wakka had also been there. So was there a reason that they were all butting into his life now one way or another?

Riku had clearly mention about seeing him at the club, not that Sora had needed him to, he remembered him. But that meant he wasn't trying to hide it. But no one else had said anything about it. Was that because they were trying to hide it, or maybe they figured he remembered them so they didn't say anything. Or maybe they just didn't recognize him like Riku had. The only people he had talked to that night were Riku and Seifer. And Zexion had been with Seifer at the fight, so maybe the others just didn't recognize him. Or maybe it just didn't matter. Maybe the only one it matter to was him.

They had been loud and annoyed him, but he hadn't done anything to them. He hadn't like them because they were loud. But it was Axel, not him, that had yelled at them and threatened them. So maybe they just didn't hold it against them like he had.

But how could he do that now? He had become friends with some of them. He didn't want to hate Cloud or Leon. He didn't want to hate Tidus and Wakka. The rest he was fine with hating.

He must have been quiet to long and Leon started waving his hand in his face. Sora came out of his thoughts a smiled apologetically.

"Where did you go?" Leon asked.

"Sorry, I just remember where I knew you all from. I remembered Riku, Seifer, and Zexion but I didn't recognize the rest of you from the bus. Not until you talked about your scar."

"The bus? What are you talking about?" Leon asked.

"I saw all of you on the bus on the other side of town before I moved over here. You were all being pretty loud and the guy that was sitting with me got mad. He started yelling at all of you."

"Oh right, you're talking about that red headed pyro guy. The one Seifer fought with later. I forgot your were on the bus with him, but I remembered seeing you at the club."

"I felt when I met a few of you that I had seen you before, but I just didn't place you. I tend to be forgetful at times." Sora said, feeling slightly guilty that he had forgotten them.

"Doesn't matter. It's not a big deal that you forgot where you had seen us before. Anyway, about Seifer, let someone know if he does that kind of stuff again."

"Okay. But I'm not sure that that will do any good. If he wants to hit me, he will probably just do it and not really give me time to get help. He seems to have a quick temper."

"He does. Always has."

"He scares me. I wish he wouldn't keep asking me out. I don't want to make him mad, but I don't want to go out with him either." Sora said, unsure if he should really be telling Leon this.

"I'll see what I can do about that. Just be careful, okay."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Sure." Leon said. He looked at his watch before looking back to Sora. "I have to get going, but I'll see you tomorrow."

Sora said goodbye and walked the rest of the way up to his house. After getting a snack he settled down in front of the television. A little while later he felt his phone ringing.

"Sorry, I didn't call you yesterday like I said I would. I can't talk long now either."

"What's going on Axel?"

"It's some things with my parents. They showed up suddenly and things aren't going well. Before you ask, I know about the rumors that have went around school about them. They are business people that own their own company. A few years ago they decided it would be in the best interest of the company to move it out of the country. I didn't want to move and they didn't make me."

"So why are they back now?"

"They didn't completely close the company here, since they didn't know how things were going to go over there. But things are going fine, so they came back to tie up things here. But it is not going as quickly or as easily as expected, so they are stressing."

"When they start stressing they take it out on each other, so I have been trying to make sure they don't hurt or kill each other. So that is what is going on. I didn't want you to come in the other day, because things weren't good at that time. I didn't want to put you in the middle of it. You could have gotten hurt."

"Sorry that I jumped to conclusions."

"Well, I can't say that I blame you. I am not known as being the most loyal person. Hopefully this will be over soon. I want to see you."

"I want to see you too, but I understand and I will wait."

"Thanks Sora, for understanding. And thanks for trusting me. You had me a little scared the other day when you said not to bother calling you."

"Yeah, I had me a little scared there too. I don't know where that came from and I didn't mean it."

"Good. Sorry, I have to get off now, I hear things breaking in the other room. I will be lucky if there is a house still here by the time they leave."

"Good luck."

Sora hung up the phone feeling better. Knowing the reason Axel was avoided him helped a lot. It wasn't because he had someone else or was bored with him, he just had a lot going on. He also like finally knowing something about Axel's private life. Sora smiled to himself, thinking he was glad he hadn't screwed things up with Axel.

Riku's pov

"So Sora wants Seifer to leave him alone?" Riku asked. After Leon had left Sora he had went over to Riku's to talk about the things he had heard from Sora. He had been a little mad Riku hadn't told them what had happened that morning, but he didn't press it. Riku had handled the situation at the time and Sora had not been punched.

"That's what he said. Seifer scares him."

"What are we suppose to do? Tell Seifer he is out of the game when he still has a week and a half left. With things like this he will be out next week without a doubt. But he isn't going to like being forced out early."

"No, he won't. Seifer hates to lose and he refuses to quit. There's no telling what he'll do it we say he is out now."

"He might tell Sora. If he doesn't beat him up." Riku said.

"Riku, let me make something clear. I like playing our games as much as you do, but our game isn't worth Sora's safety."

"What are you saying Leon? You want to end this?" Riku asked.

"I'm not saying we have to end it, but I don't want him in danger because of it either. If we are going to keep playing we have to make sure he stays safe."

"The only danger to him is Seifer. We keep him under control until next week and Sora will be fine. Even Seifer won't do anything if he is out based on the preset rules of the game."

"I know, but that means in order to protect Sora we have to let Seifer keep playing."

"For now. I'll talk to Zexion, have him keep an eye on him. I know Sora wants Seifer to quit asking him, but there's nothing we can do about that. Not if we want to keep him from getting hurt."

"So we, what? Try to make sure Sora always has plans with one of us or Cloud. Tidus and Wakka will help too."

"That's about all we can do. But that is going to make Seifer mad, that is what did it today."

"We can't make Sora agree to go out with him."

"Then we keep an eye on him. If he punches Sora he will definitely be out, nobody will let him keep playing if he does that."

"If he punches him, he'll have a lot more to worry about than getting kicked out of the game." Leon said. Riku knew what he meant and he agreed with him.

TBC

So it may seem a little strange, Riku's reaction to Seifer almost hitting Sora, considering his intentions with the game. Yeah, Riku does want to hurt him. Emotionally, but not physically. He doesn't want

Sora to end up in the hospital or anything. Anyway, the fact that he does want to hurt Sora at all makes him seem like a hypocrite. Then again perhaps there is more to it than that.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: The author of this story does not now nor will ever own KH or KHII, or KH COM. She owns copies of all three games but that is it. Any questions? No, good. Then on with the story.

Comments: ChaosHarbor funny you should ask that. Roxas will have some pov's, a good part of chapter 16, which is longer than this chapter by about 4 pages, is him. (His name is even in the title.) So, just hold out a couple of more chapters and then you will get a better look at what is going through his mind. I would like to thank neccocrusher for pointing out a mistake I made, I said Axel when I meant Seifer. I went back and fixed it, sorry for any confusion this might have caused. Kita Ito yes, that is true. And even though they are playing the game, their concern is real, but like you said they aren't going to admit it just yet. Hanakitsunechan7 sorry that it was confusing. The two important things to pick up from last chapter are 1. Riku says one thing- it's just a game, but his actions and attitude at times so something completely different, if it was only just a game why did he get so mad? 2. Sora and Riku spending time together and Sora actually had fun.

Chapter 14 **Unanswered Questions**

The next week and a half went by with no problems for Sora. Although it seemed every time he turned around there was someone there. Like they were watching him. They would just smile and wave like it was perfectly natural for them to be there. Sora had a feeling it had something to do with Seifer. Seifer had asked him out once but Sora was, of course, busy that day. He seemed to be busy everyday, thanks to his friends and sessions.

Axel hadn't called him since that day that he had explained about his parents. He had also not gotten anymore surprise kisses from anyone. He had joined Riku a couple of times for lunch, even though he really didn't want to. He still maintained that he hated him. Most of the times he spent lunch with his usual group of Wakka, Tidus, Leon and Cloud.

There were, however a couple of more run ins with Cloud that left him feeling slightly uncomfortable for a little while. On happened after last period while he was in the shower in the locker room. Cloud had walked in to find him completely naked, which in Sora's opinion wasn't fair since Cloud had been wearing a towel when he had seen him. That was beside the point and not a complaint that Sora could openly make. When Cloud had seen him later on he had made the comment to Sora that he had like what he saw. A comment like this is evidently one that has to be made by whispering it in the ear, an act that sends shivers flying down the spine straight to the nether regions where it causes problems. Again not something Sora could make an open complaint about.

Sora would just leave the area thinking about his three friends that didn't turn him on and cursing Cloud under his breath once he had himself back under control. One day Riku heard him cursing Cloud after one such occasion and Sora had a lot of trouble trying to explain that. Luckily Riku seemed to either buy his story or decided he just didn't really care. Either way he had let it drop.

Riku's pov

"So, it has been three weeks. What can you tell us, Tidus?" Riku said. The group had met up at his house for the day to make the cuts on the game.

"Well, I think Seifer, Zexion, and Roxas are out. Sora says that Roxas is really cold to him and he doesn't seem to be that comfortable around Zexion and Seifer for some reason. Maybe he remembers them from before." Tidus said. Tidus didn't want Seifer to know that they had all heard about what had happened before.

"Maybe, he was with that red head when Seifer fought with him." Zexion added.

"He seems to like Cloud and Leon just fine though." Wakka said.

"What about Riku?" Roxas asked.

"Riku is hard to say. I've seen Sora talking to him and smiling. He also eats with him sometimes, so it doesn't appear that Riku is doing too badly. Sora hasn't really said anything since the first day about Riku. " Tidus said, shrugging.

"The first day I talked to him he said something, but he hasn't said anything since then to me either." Cloud told them.

"Then let Riku be in it." Leon said. Everyones attention turned towards him. Leon sighed before continuing, "If he hasn't said he dislikes him and he hangs out with him, then we should let him continue. It sounds like it is the same as with Cloud and me."

"So it is down to me, Leon and Riku." Cloud said.

"Sounds good to me. We've cut out half. Things should get interesting from here." Riku said. The others nodded in agreement.

Sora's pov

The next day, Monday, Sora was on his way out of the building after school. He had his session with Dr. Mitchell to go to. On his way out he was stopped by Riku grabbing his arm.

"Hey, not so fast. I wanted to talk to you." Riku said. Sora could feel himself cringing inside. He wanted Riku to let go of his arm. Sora gently tried pulling his arm back, but Riku wasn't letting go.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Sora asked.

"I thought we could go do something. You know, get something to eat then maybe hang out at my house."

"I can't, sorry, I have to go somewhere." Sora said. He managed to pull his arm back and started walking again. Riku followed him continuing the conversation.

"Where do you have to go?"

"Just somewhere. I don't really want to talk about it." Sora turned to look at Riku and smiled, "See you tomorrow, okay."

"Yeah, sure." Riku said. He let Sora get ahead of him, then followed a distance behind. Riku was determined to find out where Sora was going that he didn't want to talk about.

Sora made his way to the bus stop listening to his music like he always did. He watched out the bus window as the scenery flew by. He wished he could stop going to these sessions. It had been okay when he could see Axel afterwards, but since Axel had been busy and not able to see him, he didn't want to go. If only his parents wouldn't find out if he didn't go.

Riku's pov

Riku watched as Sora walked into the building that looked like a doctors office. He had followed Sora all the way over to this side of town, afraid that he would be caught on the bus, but Sora had been to engrossed in other things to notice. He had waited for Sora to exit the bus before he did. Riku entered the building trying to be careful not to give himself up. He saw Sora heading up the stairs in the middle of the building. Quietly making his way over to them, he climbed them to the second floor where he saw Sora enter a office. Riku made his way over to the door. He didn't have to enter the room, which was a good thing because if he did Sora was sure to see him. The door told him what he needed to know: Dr. Mitchell -Psychologist.

"A shrink? Sora is seeing a shrink? Why?" Riku said to himself. Riku decided he would find a place to wait for him outside, knowing that visits to shrinks normally lasted about an hour, or so he had heard. Riku found a nearby cafe that had a good view of the street. If Sora passed by on his way back to the bus stop before the hour was up Riku would see him. He ordered a pop and hamburger to eat while he waited.

Sora's pov

Sora sat in Dr. Mitchell's office. The session had been going on for about half an hour already. So far it was the same old stuff. How was school? His relationship with his parents? Had he had any nightmares lately? Sora had to wonder if anything would ever change. So far the chances of that happening weren't very high.

"How do you feel your life is going now, Sora?" Dr. Mitchell asked.

"How is my life going right now? Oh, just great. Wonderful, it couldn't be better. There is no one else I would rather be right now, expect for maybe anyone else." Sora said unable to believe he had been asked such a question. How does he think his life is going? He wouldn't be asking something like that if he had gone through the type of thing Sora had.

"Why do you say that Sora? I asked you a simple, honest question."

"It was a stupid question with an answer that is so obvious you shouldn't need to ask it."

"It was a valid question. One that I want you to answer."

"You want an answer, huh?" Sora sat staring at the other who just sat quietly waiting for his answer.

"I live a lie. I changed after what I went through, and only one person knows that. Only one person has seen the person I have become. Everyone else just sees the act I maintain."

"And why do you maintain this act?"

"Because if I don't then I will lose everything I have left. My friends will hate the person I have become, they will hate me. Then I will be all alone. And I fear that more than anything. I don't want to be all alone."

"Do you have any reason to believe that would actually happen?"

"Of course it would happen. I have seen my friends around the kind of person I am now and they don't like them. They are so use to the me of the past, seeing the real me would disgust them. They would never be able to accept me like this. And I can't blame them. I have too many issues, too many problems."

"Everyone has problems. No one is perfect. I'm sure your friends would understand and even help you if you would just explain everything to them."

"Help me? How are they suppose to help me? Keep a constant close eye on me? Tell me when I am doing something that I shouldn't be? Tell me when I am acting in a way that is not like the old me? I can do that kind of stuff myself I don't need that kind of help. And I don't need their pity."

"Sora... "

"That's enough for day, I'm leaving." Sora said as he got up and walked out of the office ten minutes before his session was over. He didn't need this. This wasn't helping him at all.

Riku's pov

As Riku sat in the cafe eating he thought about all the possible reasons someone like Sora would have for seeing a shrink. Sora always seemed so happy and carefree. Riku knew his parents were divorced, just like his were. Perhaps that was the reason for his visit to the doctor. Riku glanced down at his watch. He would head over to the building he had left Sora in and maybe he would be able to talk to him.

Riku waited outside. He was not in plain view of the front door of the building, although he had a clear view of it. Riku watched as Sora came out and was about to revel himself to him when he saw the red head from before walk over to him. The red hear wrapped his arm around Sora's shoulders and pulled him closer. Riku saw Sora look up and smile happily at the other. And he thought that that may have been the only real smile he has seen from the brunet.

"Don't like him at all, Sora? Isn't that what you told me? That doesn't seem to be the truth." Riku whispered to himself. He would follow the two.

It wasn't easy, but Riku managed to follow them to a house without being seen by either of them. He waited until they were inside and the door was closed before going closer to the house. Riku peeked into the front window, but didn't see anyone. He worked his way around the house looking in various windows until he found one that he did see something in.

Sora and the red head, whose name he still didn't know, were all over each other. And Riku understood, they were sleeping together. But Sora didn't seem to want anyone to know that. After confirming his suspicions of their relationship, Riku backed away from the window. He wasn't a sick pervert that enjoyed watching other people having sex after all.

Riku made his way to the closest bus stop. He didn't have anything else to do so he would wait. Sora was bound to come here to ride the bus home. He would talk to him then. He just hoped the other guy didn't come with him.

It was about an hour later when Sora showed up. The bus was due to arrive in about ten minutes. Sora looked surprised to see Riku there.

"Riku? What are you doing here?" Sora asked. Riku could hear the shake in his voice. Riku looked at him and smirked slightly.

"Well, I'm not here visiting shrinks and having sex with people I don't like." Riku said. Sora looked horrified at this statement. He knew he had been caught. Sora looked away.

"You followed me?"

"Yeah I did. Why are you seeing a shrink, Sora? Your parents divorce too much for you to handle? And what happened to 'I don't like him at all.' If you don't like the guy why are you sleeping with him?"

Sora looked at Riku with anger on his face and his eyes filling with tears. "It is none of your business."

"My parents are divorced to, but I don't see a shrink for it."

"I don't see him for that. I see him because..."

"Because why?"

Sora took a deep breath to calm himself down before answering. He was not going to tell Riku his reason.

"As I said, that is none of your business."

Riku shrugged, realizing that Sora wasn't going to tell him.

"So what about that guy? Why are you with him and why did you deny it before?"

"I don't have to tell you anything."

Riku got up from the bench he had been sitting on. He walked over to Sora and pulled him into his arms. Sora struggled against him, but Riku held tight.

"I only ask these things because I like you and seeing this stuff worries me." Riku said quietly. He could feel Sora tense in his arms as his quiet words reached his ears. Riku leaned down slightly to brush his lips across Sora's head.

Sora didn't understand. Riku's words were kind, but just minutes before they had been mean. He wasn't sure which ones to believe, but it didn't matter. This was Riku and he hated Riku. It didn't matter to Sora if Riku claimed to like him. He didn't care if Riku claimed to be worried about him. He wanted away from him. Sora pulled away from Riku.

"Why do you always bother with me?"

"Didn't you just hear me, I like you. In a 'want to be more than friends' kind of way. I do believe I have told you that before, so this shouldn't be a surprise to you." Riku said. He reached up to place a hand on Sora's cheek, but Sora pulled his face away before he could.

"I don't like you in that kind of way." Sora said, pulling completely away from him.

"Not yet, but maybe someday. Just give me a chance. You can't say it's because you don't like guys, I know that is not true."

Sora looked at him, fighting with himself. He wanted to yell at Riku that he didn't need to give him a chance. That he would never like him in such a way. He wanted to scream that he hated him, that there was only one other person that he hated more than him. But in the end, Sora didn't say anything. He couldn't. His mouth would not move to get any words out. And soon Sora found said mouth covered by another mouth as Riku reached over and kissed him. The kiss didn't last long, Sora pulled away as soon as he realized what was going on. But it hadn't been soon enough. And for some reason he could not seem to slap Riku for the kiss like he wanted to. All he could do was turn away. Turn away so Riku could not see the tears that left his eyes.

Riku had expected to get slapped for the kiss. When he didn't, he took that as a good sign that Sora was indeed warming up to him, even if he was trying to hide it. He would lay off the questions for now, but he was still determined to find out what Sora was hiding. Especially after the things he had seen today.

Sora's pov

Sora laid on his bed deep in thought. Why had he not slapped Riku for kissing him? He had wanted to, but he couldn't. Like his brain couldn't get the message down to his arm to move and his hand to hit the face of the silver haired man in front of him that had dared to kiss him. Why hadn't he yelled at him? Maybe that was because to yell at him would have been out of character for him. But maybe not, everyone was allowed to get mad and yell at other people. Just because he was suppose to be a nice and friendly person didn't mean he could not yell at someone else. There must have been another reason, but he didn't know what that could be.

Sora slipped off to sleep. It was early still, but the day had tired him out. Dreams, not nightmares, drifted into his mind as he slept. Dreams about silly little things that were normal to have. As the morning drew nearer, Sora dreams turned into something else. Something that would haunt him. He dreamed he was kissing Riku and his dream self seemed to be enjoying it.

Sora awoke with a start. The dream fresh on his mind. He shook it away. There was no way that would happen, even if Riku did kiss him again, he would never enjoy it. That just wasn't possible, because he hated him and he always would. Riku was just someone who bothered him. Sora decided he must have had that dream because of what had happened the day before on his way home.

He had never expected that Riku would follow him. He didn't expect the questions that Riku had asked and he certainly did not think he would hear another confession from him at that time. But he had. And he was not happy about it. It was true that for the most part Riku had been nice to him. There were only a few times that he had done something that Sora thought was mean. But that didn't mean he trusted him. It wasn't enough to change his opinion of him. Riku was still someone that Sora wished would stay away from him. He still reminded him of the one who had raped him two years ago. Although Sora still did not remember that guys name, he did know that it wasn't Riku. The one that had done that to him had been a few years older than Sora was and Riku wasn't.

Riku pov

"Where did you go yesterday after school? I came over but you wasn't home." Roxas asked Riku as the two walked to school together.

"I just had something I wanted to do."

"Something to do with Sora?" Roxas asked. Riku glanced at him without fully looking at him.

"So what if it was? Are you jealous?" Riku asked, smirking. Roxas didn't answer him. Riku laughed.

"There is no reason for you to be jealous, it is just for the game. That's all."

"Are you sure about that? You seem awfully interested in him."

"Like I said, it is for the game. I have no other interest in him besides that." Riku said. Roxas didn't look convinced though. He wasn't so sure that Riku didn't have some real interest in Sora. Ever since they had seen him at the club Roxas had worried about it., but he had thought it would be okay since Sora didn't live over here. Then Sora moved and now Riku got to see him again. Roxas had seen the two together on several occasions. He hoped that what Riku was saying was the truth and it was just for the game and nothing else. If that was true once the game was over Riku wouldn't have anything else to do with Sora. And Roxas would have his friend to himself again. Since this had started their time together has lessened and they hadn't even slept together in the past few weeks. It was really no wonder Roxas was worried. He felt he had everything to lose, but it was hard to lose something you never really had in the first place.

TBC

I don't really have anything to say here. This chapter had a lot in it. Some of Sora's secrets, okay you, the reader knew these secrets, but Riku just found out. It also had Sora's reason for maintaining his act, he is afraid of being all alone. It seems to me and probably some of you as well that Sora is trying way to hard to convince himself that he hates Riku.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot of this story.

Comments: hanakitsunechan7 Sora hasn't said anything about not liking Riku to anyone because the innocent Sora he is pretending to be doesn't really have a reason not to like Riku. It is the Sora he is trying to hide that does. No, none of those characters will show up, although I may change my mind about Xemnas. Nobody yes Axel and Roxas will meet next chapter. ChaosHarbor I really liked that scene too. You will probably like the Riku/ Sora scenes in this chapter as well, at least I hope so. Thank you to everyone that reviewed and those that just read.

Chapter 15 **Kisses and Confusion**

"Hey Sora. You turned me down yesterday, so go with me today? Please." Riku asked nicely. Sora looked at him not knowing how to answer. He didn't really want to, so he would just say no.

"Okay. For a little while." Sora said, then wondered where the hell that answer came from. He was suppose to say no, so why did he agree.

"Great. I'll meet you by the exit after school." Riku said smiling at him. Sora smiled back and turned his attention to their teacher who was giving the class instructions for the period. They would be splitting into two teams and playing a game of soccer. Like usual Riku and Sora were on opposing teams.

The game was won by Riku's team and the students made their way to the locker room. Normally he hurried and got dressed without taking a shower since school was over and he would be going home, but since he would not be going right home today he decided to shower. After getting cleaned and putting his clothes back on he made his way to his locker then to the exit to meet Riku.

"Sorry, were you waiting long?" Sora asked as he approached Riku who was already there. Riku shook his head no.

"Just got here myself. How about a hamburger?"

"That's fine."

Riku led them to a small cafe that Sora had not been to yet. Sora looked over them menu and was happy to see that the cafe served shakes.

"I want a strawberry shake." Sora said.

"Get whatever you want. But strawberry?" Riku questioned. Sora gave a big smile.

"Of course, strawberry is the best."

Riku noticed that Sora was his usual cheerful self. A cheerfulness that Riku could not help but believe was a lie. But maybe, just maybe he was wrong and this was indeed the real Sora. Then what was the Sora he saw yesterday? Was that one the lie?

"That guy you met yesterday, who is he?" Riku asked.

"Huh? You mean Axel?" Sora asked, confused at what Riku was asking.

"Is Axel that red headed guy?"

"Yes, that's Axel."

"I was getting a little tired of just calling him the red haired guy, so it is good to have a name finally." Riku said. The waitress came over and took their order. Sora didn't miss how she flirted with Riku and winked at him before she left. He rolled his eyes wondering what was so great about the guy he was with. Riku did not see this action.

"How long have you been seeing him?" Riku asked.

"Huh? Seeing who?" Sora asked, an innocence in his voice. Riku couldn't tell if Sora was just playing dumb or if he didn't realize he was still talking about Axel.

"Axel."

Sora didn't want to answer. It wasn't any of Riku's business. Answering would be telling him more than he wanted to. So he decided on the clueless approach.

"I've seen him for a while, we went to the same school for years."

"You know what I mean Sora. How long have you been sleeping with him?" Riku didn't buy the act.

Sora sighed. It looked like he would have to tell the other something, he already knew they were sleeping together since he had followed him.

"Not very long." Sora lied. Riku didn't need to know how long or why or anything else for that matter.

"And it just sort of happened?" Riku asked trying to find out more from the reluctant brunet. Sora looked and him and nodded.

"Yeah, it just happened. How about you and Roxas? The two of you are together aren't you?" Sora asked, changing the subject.

"No, what makes you think that?" Riku asked, not liking where the conversation was now going. If Sora thought he was with Roxas that would make things harder for him.

"I don't know. I've seen you two together a lot and he seems to hate me. I just figured it was because you pay attention to me." Sora answered. Riku thought about what to say. He couldn't tell Sora that that was why Roxas hates him, that would just further his suspicion that they were together.

"He just takes a while to get to know new people. Don't worry about him. And you and I have been spending a lot of time together, does that make us a couple?" Riku asked, smirking.

Sora's eyes widened, "No, ah, no we aren't a couple."

Riku leaned over closer to Sora, his voice going lower, "We should be."

"What? Why?" Sora asked.

"We should be a couple. I like you and I think we would make a good couple. So, how 'bout it? Go out with me."

"Uh, I... I don't know what to say." Sora said. It was true, he didn't know what to say. He didn't want to say yes but he couldn't say the things he did want to say. So, what could he say?

"Say yes. You seem to have fun when we are together, like when we went to the club or at lunch. So why shouldn't you say yes?" All Riku had to do was get him to say yes and he would win the game. Although the game was to get Sora to fall for the person, he thought it would be easy to make that happen once they were a couple. But it wasn't going to be that easy for him.

"I can't." Sora said. He was looking down at his hands that were in his lap and when he spoke the words they weren't much louder than a whisper.

"Why can't you? You like guys. So why not?"

There were so may reasons why not that Sora could think of. But none that Riku would accept. None that he would even understand. Explaining those reasons was out of the question.

"I just... can't." Sora said and got up to leave. He didn't wait for the shake he had wanted, that would just have to wait for some other day. He had to get away from there, away from Riku and his constant questions. He had to get away from the pain those questions were causing inside of him. He had already had enough pain in his life and he didn't need more.

Sora ran home. He didn't know if Riku had stayed at the cafe or if he had followed him out. He didn't care as long as he didn't show up at his place. If he did he just wouldn't open the door. That should work. Riku would leave when Sora didn't answer the door. Slamming his door shut, Sora fell down onto his bed. He would sleep.

Sora had not been in his room five minutes when he heard someone banging on his front door. He groaned thinking he had been unlucky and Riku had followed him home. He headed towards the door, but not all the way. There was always a chance he was wrong and it wasn't Riku. Maybe Cloud had seen him come home and had come over to visit.

"Come on Sora, I know you are in there. Open the door." Nope he had been right the first time, that was Riku's voice. Sora ignored him and stayed where he was.

"Sora, I won't ask you any more questions. Just please open the door. I have your strawberry shake and it is freezing my hand, not to mention it is melting."

Sora had never been very good at resisting sweets and strawberry shakes were his favorites. The next thing he knew he was at the front door and letting Riku in. By the time he figured out what he was doing it was too late, Riku was already inside the house and heading towards the other room. Sora followed him and took the shake that was offered to him.

Riku watched as Sora started drinking the shake that had melted enough by this point that it wasn't hard to get out. It didn't take Sora long to get to the bottom of the shake.

"You really like strawberry shakes, don't you?" Riku asked, smiling at the brunet in front of him that had shake on his lip because he had removed the lid to get what was left in the cup out. Sora smiled brightly and nodded.

"Have you ever tried one?" Sora asked Riku. Riku shook his head no. Sora looked down into his cup then offered the cup to Riku so that he could taste it. Riku smiled, or maybe it was a smirk, Sora wasn't quite sure, then leaned over and quickly licked at the shake that remained on Sora's lips. Sora could not stop the blush that covered his face so he turned away hoping Riku had not noticed. When Riku laughed softly, Sora knew that Riku had indeed noticed the blush.

"You're so cute, Sora."

"I am not." Sora said, a pout on his face. The redness wasn't going to be leaving his face, especially when he felt Riku lean close to him again and whisper into his ear.

"You are. And you taste good too. Strawberry."

"Th- that was the shake, not me. Why did you do that?"

"You wanted me to taste it didn't you? So I did what you wanted."

"Out of the cup. I wanted you to taste it out of the cup, not off of me."

"But it is funner to taste it off of you. I bet it taste better that way too."

Sora put the cup down on the table in front of him and turned towards Riku, intent on griping at him for what he had done and said. But he didn't get the chance. As soon as he turned around a pair of warm, soft lips were on his. Sora's mind went blank and he didn't even realize that he had opened his mouth and allowed Riku to deepen the kiss when Riku had licked his lip again, this time asking for entrance into the others mouth.

Sora could feel Riku's hand on his neck then in his hair, his hand running up and down his scalp. The touch was gentle. Riku's other hand ran up Sora's arm until it reached his neck, then around to his back. The kiss broke briefly, then after taking a quick breath, Riku kissed him again. He felt himself being gently pushed backwards until he was lying down on the couch with Riku over him.

Once again the kiss broke, but this time instead of going back to his lips Riku moved to his neck, trailing kisses down it until he reached his collar bone. As if the fog had suddenly lifted from his mind, Sora jerked away, pushing Riku off of him into the floor in the process.

"Damn Sora. That hurt." Riku said, rubbing his shoulder that had landed first. When Sora didn't say anything Riku looked over to him and saw confusion on the younger ones face. Sora looked like he did not know or understand what had just happened. Riku smiled a quick smile since Sora had allowed there little session to last longer than he had thought he would. Riku had thought he would be pushed away during the first kiss.

Sora slowly turned to face Riku, "Please leave" he softly said. Thinking he had pushed his luck enough for the day, Riku nodded and stood up. He looked at Sora for a moment before heading out the door.

Riku didn't live all that far from Sora so the walk home didn't take very long. He had made it to his yard when he was approached by Roxas who had just left his own house. Walking quickly towards Riku, Roxas did not look happy at all.

"Were you with him again?" Roxas asked, anger in his voice.

"So what if I was?" Riku said as he continued walking to his door. Roxas was not going to let the conversation end like that and followed Riku into the house. Riku threw his book bag to the corner and sat down on the couch, flipping on the tv as he did. Roxas grabbed the remote from him and turned it back off.

"What?" Riku asked.

"Why are you spending so much time with him?"

"Why do you think? For the game."

"That's all?"

Riku sighed, "Yes, that's all."

Roxas continued to look at his friend the anger not leaving his face. He wasn't sure he believed Riku.

"You aren't the only one playing the game, but no one else is spending that much time with him."

Riku shrugged, "I want to win. You should already know I don't half-assed play a game."

"I know that, but still, you don't have to spend that much time with him."

"I was at a disadvantage from the start, something to do with my hair color. So I have to put more into then Leon and Cloud if I want to win."

"Fine, but that doesn't mean you have to completely quit spending time with me."

"I'm spending time with you right now, aren't I?" Riku said.

Roxas thought for a moment. He needed to use this time to his advantage. He needed to make it count. Make Riku remember who was really important to him and it wasn't Sora. Roxas was the one he slept with all the time, not Sora. Roxas was the one that would be there when this stupid game was over, not Sora.

Roxas crawled on top of Riku, to where he was sitting on his lap facing him. He leaned down and started kissing Riku. Riku returned the kiss at first, but things changed when Roxas started tugging on his shirt.

"Stop it Roxas. I'm not in the mood." Riku said, pushing Roxas off of him back onto the couch where he had been.

"You're not in the mood? You are always in the mood Riku."

"I'm not now." Riku grabbed the remote from where Roxas had put it and flipped the tv back on. He wasn't looking at Roxas so he didn't see the glare the other sent him. Roxas got up and left the house, slamming the door as he did so and Riku didn't even flinch.

Sora pov

Sora tossed and turned in bed, unable to sleep. Thoughts of what had happened earlier that day with Riku invaded his mind even though he tried hard not to think about it. He did not understand what had happened. Riku had kissed him and he hadn't stopped him, not at first anyway. He had even allowed Riku to kiss him a second time. Not only that, but when he was being kissed he was enjoying it. That was the main problem. He should have hated the kiss, but he hadn't.

The kiss had been soft and gentle, yet passionate and demanding at the same time. It didn't come as a surprise to Sora that Riku definitely knew what he was doing when it came to kissing. Probably other things as well, but he didn't even want to think about that.

But even if a kiss is good you should still hate it if it was from someone you hate. At least that was what Sora thought. Who would want or enjoy being kiss by someone they wanted nothing to do with. There was no way he liked Riku in anyway. He didn't need or want Riku, he had Axel.

"Yes, that's right. I have Axel. I like Axel." Sora said to himself since no one else was there. Axel was the one he wanted to be with. He was afraid of Axel leaving him. He was afraid Axel would grow tired of him and taking care of him. Or that he would just find someone else. Someone that he didn't have to pretend he wasn't seeing or sleeping with. Sora didn't want that. He didn't want to lose Axel.

"If I like Axel so much, then why did I seem to enjoy Riku's kiss even more than Axel's."

A sigh escaped as he draped his arm across his eyes. If things continued like this he would not be getting any sleep tonight. If he didn't he would be tired in class tomorrow. He couldn't skip and he still had his session to go to after school. Why did he have to go three times a week? It's not like he is suicidal or anything. He may not have a very high opinion of himself, but he had never tired to kill himself. Maybe he should ask the doctor about that.

After deciding to ask the doctor his mind automatically went back to what he had originally been thinking about. He had to think of some reason as to why he had enjoyed the kisses other than because he like Riku. That just wasn't possible. Yes Riku could be nice and yes he had help him with Seifer, but he was still a jerk at times, not to mention arrogant and just plain mean. And even if Riku had denied it, Sora still felt there was probably something going on between Riku and Roxas. He wasn't as naive as everyone thought he was, he could see things like that. Maybe to Riku there wasn't anything between them, but that didn't seem to be how Roxas felt. Maybe he should try to get Riku to see it too, then he would leave him alone. There had to be a way to do that. He just didn't know what it was.

Riku's pov

Riku was sitting on his bed in the dark staring out the window. He was thinking about what Roxas had said. It was true he was always in the mood. He never turned down what promised to end up with him getting sex unless it was with someone he couldn't stand. But he had never turned down Roxas.

When Roxas started pulling on his shirt he had started thinking about Sora and what had happened with him earlier. When he had been kissing Sora he wasn't thinking about winning the game or anything about it. He was only thinking about how much he wanted him at that moment. Kissing Sora had felt better than he had thought it would and desire rose up inside of him. He had wanted to kiss him more and more. To relish in his taste. A taste that was uniquely Sora, of that Riku felt sure. He wanted to touch every part of him and to feel Sora's hands on him. But Sora had stopped him.

Lust. That was all it was. Sora was someone he had never had and he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to have. Sora was thought to be innocent. A rare purity that you just don't see anymore. He was unreachable or that was how it seemed. Sora was like the present you could look at but not open. Once you see it and have it in your hands you want it, but you can't have it.

'Lies. It is all a lie. I know it is. He isn't that innocent. He isn't as naive as he seems to be. He has everyone fooled. But... why? I don't think his intentions are bad. I don't think he is laughing behind everyones back, thinking we are all to stupid to see the real him. It is something different than that. I know it is. He may not be innocent, but I don't think he is bad either. He is just hiding something. I will find out what that is. One way or another.'

TBC

There was a little bit of Riku/ Sora action in this chapter. And one pissed off Roxas. Then there is denial. Lots of denial. Next chapter we'll see a Roxas pov.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Do not own.

Comments: Someone asked for it, here it is- a chapter that has Roxas' pov. Now you can get more insight into his mind.  B-nothing getting in too deep, huh? Maybe, but he is just going to get in deeper. Thanks for the kind comments. Black Juju yes, I agree about Roxas. Riku didn't help his suspicions when he rejected him either. Axel is back this chapter. Purple crystal dagger, thanks, yeah no one uses that word anymore. ChaosHarbor nope, no one else sees what Roxas sees, they don't spend as much time with Riku as Roxas does or did. Although, Seifer is probably the closest to understanding after Roxas. ZSAngel thanks and probably. Gir-Geek thanks, I like those parts too. But, I'm really liking the Riku/ Sora moments too. As far as Axel/ Sora future, well... this is a Riku/ Sora fic. Crimson Aries, yes a lot of denial from both parties. Okay, I am updating earlier than usual mostly because ChaosHarbor has been waiting for this Roxas chapter forever, or for a little while anyway. Hope you are not disappointed by it.

Chapter 16 **The Schemes of Roxas**

Sora had just made it home after his session and a quick meeting with Axel. Axel was busy and didn't have a lot of time so they just went and grabbed a bite to eat. They had talked some, but Sora hadn't really known what to say. He was scared that if he said to much he would tell Axel about what had happened the previous day with Riku. That wasn't something he wanted to do. He didn't want Axel to get the wrong idea and think he wanted to end things between them.

"Sora. Hey, you busy." Leon asked as he walked over to Sora. He seemed to have just left Cloud's house. Sora looked over at him and smiled.

"No, why?"

"I thought we could do something. Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure, just let me put my backpack inside."

"You're still carrying that thing around? Schools been over for a while now."

"I know, but I haven't been home until now."

"I see. You always seem to disappear right after school a few days a week. Where do you go?" Leon asked. Sora gulped. He knew Leon meant the days he went to his sessions, but that wasn't a question he wanted to answer.

"Nowhere important." Sora said quietly. Leon understood Sora didn't want to tell him and decided against pushing him for an answer. If Sora wanted to tell them someday he would.

Sora dropped off his bag and they proceed with their walk. Leon didn't have anywhere in particular he wanted to go so they just walked around talking about different things. After walking around for a while they found themselves back where they started in front of Sora's house.

"Sora, I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, go ahead."

"I was wondering if you would go out with me?"

"Huh? But we just went for a walk. Was there somewhere else you wanted to go?" Sora said, playing dumb. He knew what Leon meant.

"No, that's not what I meant." Leon said, thinking it was cute how naive Sora was. "I meant, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Oh! Um... well... I am kind of already seeing someone."

"Riku?"

"What? No, not Riku. Someone else. I've been seeing him for a while, so I'm sorry, I can't go out with you."

"So this guy is your boyfriend?"

"Not exactly my boyfriend. I wouldn't say we are a couple, but we are dating, I guess." Sora didn't want to say they were sleeping together, so dating would have to do. He just hoped Leon would accept that explanation.

Leon eyed him then shrugged, "Okay, I understand. I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, bye."

The next day

"What exactly are you saying Cloud?" Riku asked. He had met up with Cloud and Leon before school had started. What Cloud had just said did not make him very happy.

"I am saying I quit the game. Sora is a great guy and I don't want to play with him anymore. I like him and would really like to be friends with him. Leon is in agreement with me on this. Right Leon?"

"Yeah."

"So you are going to quit just like that."

"Yes, just like that." Cloud said. "I won't try to tell you what to do, although I would prefer if you would stop too, but that is your decision. I will tell you though that Leon asked him out and Sora told him he was already seeing someone. "

"So? We knew that was a possibility from the start. You do know that he is not as innocent as he lets everyone believe." Riku said. He didn't want them to stop the game, but he would not tell them what he had seen before. That was between him and Sora. Even he had his limits on what he would do.

"All the more reason to be his friend. I think maybe he is struggling with something and he needs people to help him, but he isn't ready to let people in on that." Cloud said.

"What makes you think that?" Roxas asked.

"Sometimes he gets real quiet and seems like he is somewhere else. When he does that the look on his face is pained." Cloud explained. Riku thought about it. He had seen that as well. What he didn't understand was why Sora would not open up to anyone. But he wasn't ready to just let everything go. He would not stop what he was doing even if it was just him.

"Do what you want and I will do what I want. Just don't get in my way." Riku told them and headed into the building. Whatever, it just meant that he would not be competing with any of them for Sora's affection now. But there was still that Axel guy. He was still a problem. If Sora had a relationship

with him then he would confide in him and have no reason to turn to Riku. That would not do. He needed a way to separate them.

"The game is over Riku. You are the only one left. How do you intend on keeping this up? Or better yet why? The purpose was to see who he fell for. With no one else playing there is no game." Roxas said.

"I had other reasons for playing this game Roxas. Things that haven't been accomplished yet. If you are just going to try to stop me then stay away." Riku said with anger in his voice. He didn't need Roxas' jealousy getting in his way. Riku slammed his locker shut and walked away, leaving behind a stunned Roxas.

Riku's mood did not improve throughout the day. Not until his last class when he got to see Sora. Sure he could see him at lunch but Sora always at lunch with Tidus, Wakka, Leon, and Cloud. Therefore it was too risky. He wasn't sure that they really would not try to stop him and say something to Sora about what had been going on. It was unlike them to stop a game before it was over.

"So, want to invite me over to your place to hang out after school?" Riku asked Sora after class was over.

"Shouldn't you be asking me to come over instead of asking me to invite you over?"

"I would, but people usually end up coming over to my place. People that you don't really get along with. This way you don't have to put up with them." Riku answered, smiling at him.

"Like who?" Sora asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"Like Seifer and Roxas."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess I don't really get along with them. Too bad, I was hoping Roxas and I could become friends. He seems like a great guy. But he hates me. I don't understand what I did to make him hate me." Sora said. He was thinking about it and didn't realize he was pouting.

Riku chuckled at the pout, "You didn't do anything. He doesn't even know you or he would realize how great you are. Just give him some time, if you want to be friends with him. Let's go to your house."

Still lost in thought, Sora answered, "Yeah, okay."

On the walk home he started wondering why he had agreed to let Riku come over to his place. He had been thinking about Roxas and why he would hate him and wasn't really paying attention to Riku beside him. It wasn't until Riku had grabbed his hand and was pulling him along that he figure out what he had agreed to.

'Oh well, too late to tell him no now.' Sora thought.

Sora and Riku ignored whatever homework they may have had and settled in front of the television. Sora turned on an action movie that the two of them had fun making fun of throughout the movie. Talking about how impossible things in it were, or just plain stupid. They were having so much fun

that Sora forgot about how he was with someone he didn't like. And to Riku's surprise and pleasure, Sora either didn't notice or didn't say anything when Riku moved closer and put his arm around him. Nor did he say anything when he was playing with his ear, giving it small bits and licks. Sora did notice, he just didn't stop it and he didn't know why.

Roxas pov

"I don't get it. What is his deal with this guy? Why won't Riku just drop it?" Roxas said, anger lacing his voice. "He is probably with him right now."

"Probably. Riku doesn't like to lose anymore than I do." Seifer said. He watched as Roxas paced back and forth in front of him. The two of the were outside of Riku's house, but Riku was nowhere in sight. They had stopped by after school to hang out, which was usual, but lately Riku wasn't always there.

"I know, but everyone else quit. There isn't a game to win anymore, so why is he still doing this?"

"Maybe this has become a game with himself, to see if he can get Sora to fall for him or not. Or to see how long it takes. Riku doesn't normally have any problems winning people over, people are always throwing themselves all over him. Maybe because Sora's not it is hurting his ego."

"Maybe. If that is the case, that would explain what he said to me earlier."

"What did he say?" Seifer asked, intrigued.

"He said he had other reasons for playing that hadn't been accomplished yet. So I guess he meant Sora hasn't fallen for him yet." Roxas said as he took a seat next to Seifer on the porch.

"You know him better than anyone, so you know how big his ego is."

"That's true, but I didn't think he would put so much effort into it."

"Doesn't mean anything."

"No, it doesn't. Once he is finished, he'll go back to normal." Roxas said. But he wasn't so sure that was the truth. He had never seen Riku like this before. Seifer could blame it on Riku's ego all he wanted, but Roxas wasn't sure he believed that was really the reason for all this.

"I'm going home. Want to come over?" Seifer asked. Roxas had been lost in his own thoughts, but looked up at the question asked to him.

"No, I think I'll just go home. Later."

Roxas sat on the couch staring at the television that wasn't on. He had been planning on turning it on, but his mind wander to other things. He needed to do something to keep Riku away from Sora. He had already tried talking to Riku and that hadn't worked. Maybe he needed to try going through Sora. But he wasn't sure how to do that. He hadn't even spoken to Sora since he had moved there. He had pretty much shown the other he didn't like him. He was always glaring at him or cold to him when Sora had attempted to become friends with him. So it would be hard for him to try to approach him like a friend now.

Even if he did try to be friends with him, what would that accomplish. If he told Sora about the game, Riku would be mad. Then that would make the whole thing pointless. He wanted Riku back with him, not hating him. There had to be other options.

What did he know about Sora? He knew that several of his friends said the really did want to be friends with him, including Leon. That surprised Roxas more than just about anything. Leon didn't take to people too easily. Roxas had become friends with him through Riku and Seifer. He knew they all thought Sora was great. Cloud had said maybe Sora was struggling with something. And Riku had said Sora wasn't as innocent as everyone thought. That had to be it. Find out what Sora is hiding, then he can get Riku back. He wouldn't be able to do this on his own, he needed help. And he could think of two people to talk to. One of them he wasn't sure he could find. It was worth a try though.

Sora pov

Wednesday morning Sora walked to his locker and found Kairi waiting for him. He hadn't talked to her much since she had shown him around on his first day. There were occasional hellos, mostly on his part she seemed to usually ignore him. After a while he stopped saying hello to her. So he was quite surprised to find her waiting for him.

"Hi, Sora. It's been a while. How have you been?" Kairi asked, smiling sweetly. Sora half smiled in return.

"Fine. Is there something you needed?"

"Can't a girl say hello to a friend?"

"I didn't think we were friends since you always ignore me."

"Hmm, I don't remember ignoring you. Maybe you just thought I was."

"Oh, maybe." Sora said, not that he was buying that. He wasn't so stupid that he couldn't tell when someone was ignoring him.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me tonight. You know, a date."

"A date? Why?"

"You're silly Sora. If I am asking you for a date, of course it is because I like you. I thought we could get to know each other better over dinner."

"I don't know." Sora remembered the things he had been told about Kairi by Tidus and Wakka. Cloud had even agreed with what they said. She wasn't someone he could trust. They had suggested he stay away from her, but he didn't know if she was really as bad as they made her out to be. He had never seen her do anything bad.

"Oh come on, you don't have to think of it as a date, just dinner between two friends."

"If you put it that way, I guess it would be okay. But I won't be able to meet you till about six."

"That's great." Kairi said. She told him where he could met her and they would go to the place from there. He still didn't know why she suddenly decided she like him, and he didn't like her in such a way, but he didn't see the harm in at least trying to be friends with her. He had been taught not to make a decision on someone based on other peoples opinion of them, that everyone deserves a fair chance.

Sora didn't see the smirk that appeared on Kairi's face as she walked away.

Flashback, the night before

"_You know Riku is bi, right." _

"_Roxas, everyone knows that. It doesn't matter, right now he is just playing around. He'll figure out where he belongs some day." Kairi said, cupping the phone to admire her freshly painted nails._

"_Yeah, well, normally he is just playing around, but this time I think he is serious."_

"_What makes you think that?" she asked. Roxas noticed the concern in her voice even though he was sure she tried to cover it._

"_I've been his best friend for as long as I can remember, I can tell when things are different. It's different this time. I thought I would tell you since everyone knows the two of you belong together." Roxas lied. He knew Kairi would bite at his bait. She would help him and not even realize she was. He didn't feel sorry for her, she was always using other people. It was time she became the used and not the user. _

"_You're right, we do. So who is he playing around with this time?"_

"_That new kid, Sora."_

"_Sora? Why him? He's nothing. I can't see why Riku would show any interest in him what so ever."_

"_Even still, he is."_

_Kairi was quiet as she thought about what Roxas had said. She was sure Sora like her since he was always smiling and trying to talk to her, but she always just blew him off. But this could work for her. Since Sora liked her, if they started dating, or at least Riku thought they were dating then Riku would have to back off. She could take care of this little problem before it became too big of a problem. _

"_I'll take care of it." Kairi said._

"_Ah, okay. Bye then." _

end of flashback

Roxas pov

Roxas watched as Kairi walked away after making a date with Sora. He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. One down, one to go. He just needed Kairi to keep Sora occupied for a little while while he tried to get the dirt on Sora. For that he would need the other person he had in mind. Although he didn't know if that person would help him. But maybe he could be persuaded.

After school, Roxas found himself on the other side of town. That is where he had seen the person he was looking for. He didn't know how he would find him though. Roxas had left school early to come over here. He would go to the school here and hoped he saw him coming out. That may be the only chance he had.

Roxas was in luck, the one he was looking for was headed right towards him. He just hoped this somehow worked. He didn't really know what he was going to say, but figured it would be all right.

Normal pov

"You lost?" Axel asked the young man in front of him that seemed like he didn't belong. He had never seen him at school so he was either new or just visiting. The boy looked up at him and something sparked in his eyes. Like the boy recognized Axel.

"No, actually I was looking for you."

Axel smirk. "Why? Do I know you?"

"I've seen you before. Maybe you remember my friend Seifer. The two of you got into a fight after we made you and your friend, if that is what he was, mad on a bus."

"I fight with a lot of people. Let me think. Made me and my friend mad on a bus... the guy with the scar on his face?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"So why are you looking for me? Your friend wanting a rematch?"

"Probably, but that's not why I am here. I came to talk to you about your boyfriend, Sora."

"Since when was Sora my boyfriend? You seemed to have your facts mixed up."

"I assumed he was because I was there at the club when he rushed out after seeing you making out with another guy."

"You assumed wrong. I chased after Sora, anyone at this school could tell you that, but he didn't go for it."

"Is that true? It didn't look like he didn't go for you." Roxas said. He watched as Axel looked around at the other students who were walking passed. Roxas was starting to believe that maybe what ever was between Sora and this guy was suppose to be a secret. If that was the case he wouldn't be able to get this guy to talk, at least not at the school.

"You don't want to talk about this here?" Roxas said, pulling Axel's attention back to him. "Then let's go somewhere were we can talk."

"Let's not. There is nothing to talk about." Axel glared at him, but it didn't make Roxas go away.

"Let's do or I'll start yelling right here that you and Sora are sleeping together. And before you threaten to beat me up or something like that, I don't doubt that you can, but can you before anyone hears?" Roxas had no idea if they were sleeping together or not, it didn't matter as long as the threat worked.

"Fine, let's go." Axel said and walked away with Roxas following him. He had been planning on meeting Sora after his session, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen. Axel lead Roxas to his house. After getting settled in on the couch the talk started.

"So what is it you want? You said you want to talk about Sora, what about him."

"My friend, who means a lot to me, has taken quite an interest in him. I want to put an end to that."

"Your friend, huh? You mean someone you like as more than a friend."

"Okay, yes, I like him as more than a friend. We're very close and have shared a lot." Roxas said, not sure that he wanted to tell this guy to much about his relationship with Riku.

"So you're having sex with this guy?"

"That is none of your business."

"That's a yes. I don't see why you came to me though. I told you Sora is not my boyfriend."

"Maybe, and Riku isn't mine either, but that doesn't mean you're not in some sort of relationship with him."

"Riku? Was he one the bus with you that day?"

"Yeah, he was sitting by me. He stopped Seifer from fighting you on the bus by saying it was our stop. Silver hair, green eyes." Roxas noticed the slight change in the others expression, something he had said had gotten his attention. He just wasn't sure what.

"Silver hair?" the red head asked.

"Yes."

"I didn't think Sora would go for a guy with silver hair considering..." Axel trailed off, but it had been enough to peak the interest of the other.

"Considering what? Rumor has it he seems to have something against that hair color, but no one knows why."

"Don't expect me to tell you."

"So there is something. What is it?"

"I said I wasn't going to tell you."

"Why not? Why are you keeping his secrets too?"

"What's your name?"

"Roxas. Your's?"

"I'm Axel. Roxas you don't need to know what he has against that hair color."

"Ass. I don't see what the big deal is. Why won't you just tell me?"

"I won't betray him that way."

"Isn't he betraying you? Aren't you two together and he's making out with someone else?"

"You don't listen for shit. I said we aren't together. No, he isn't betraying me. If he is interested in your friend then I'm happy for him. Maybe it's a good thing if he's found someone with silver hair. Maybe that will help him."

"Help him with what? You act like he has some serious problems, but I don't see that. That guy is always smiling and happy. How could a guy like that have problems that he needs help with?"

"Things aren't always how they seemed to be. People aren't always as they seem to be."

"So your saying he is just pretending to be all innocent and stupid. He is just playing with everyone, probably thinks it's funny how we all buy his act." Roxas said. He was getting angry. He knew he didn't like Sora because of Riku before, but now he had an even better reason not to like him. He was making fools out of all of them.

"It's not how you think it is. He isn't laughing at anyone. If you do anything to hurt him, I'll make sure you hurt in return. Understand?"

"I don't see why everyone is always protecting him. He is just a fake."

Now it was Axel's turn to get angry. Before Roxas even knew that anything was happening, Axel had grabbed him by the collar and yanked him closer. Axel's face was just inches away and Roxas gulped. He could see the anger on the others face and logic told him he should be scared. This was the guy that had fought evenly with Seifer, so trying to fight him would be like trying to fight Seifer or Leon. He had always known it would be better not to put himself in a position where he would have to face either of them in a fight and here he was face to face with someone just like them. This could be trouble.

"What the fuck do you know about him or his situation? Nothing. Stop talking shit when you don't know anything. Leave Sora alone. If I find out you've been fucking with him, not getting your little boyfriend back will be the least of your problems."

"Why don't you put a leash on him. Then you can watch over him all the time and make sure no one ever hurts him."

"Why should I do that when I can just beat the shit out of people like you that thinks it's fun to hurt others."

"What? I... I don't. I don't want to hurt him, I'm the one getting hurt."

Axel let go of him. Roxas fixed his shirt and looked down. Axel had seen Roxas eyes water slightly and was afraid he would start crying. If he did, it wasn't because of what Axel was doing, but because of the guy he liked that was interested in Sora.

"You really like that guy, don't you?" Axel asked as he adverted his gaze somewhere else. He would let him wipe his eyes without him seeing.

"We've been best friends for a long time. We know each other better than anyone else. I'm use to Riku playing around with other people, but he's never serious about them and he always come to me." Roxas said, his voice low. When Axel didn't respond Roxas continued.

"But this time feels different. I think he doesn't even realize it himself, but it's not the same as every other time. I saw him with Seifer slammed against a locker, Riku looked like he was about to kill him. I've never seen him act that way towards one of our friends over someone."

"As his best friend, if he really is serious about someone shouldn't you be happy for him? I think maybe you are just afraid of losing him completely, even as a friend. But I doubt that will happen."

"But, I-" Roxas started, but was interrupted by Axel.

"Just because you have been close to him for such a long time, it doesn't mean there is anything there more than a strong friendship. Anyone would get upset at the thought of losing someone that important to them. The question is; are you really sure you are in love with him? Maybe because the two of you have been sleeping together you have convinced yourself that you are."

Roxas didn't know what to say.

"Just think about what I said. Maybe you should find someone else to be in a relationship with. That may help you find out what your feelings really are."

"Maybe." Roxas said. Axel turned back to face Roxas.

"Besides, if this guy is playing around with others and coming back to you when he gets bored with them, don't you think you deserve better than that? If he loved you, then he wouldn't be doing that."

"He doesn't love me."

"Then what is the point. All your doing by continuing to love him, or think you do, is hurting yourself. It is time to let him go and move on."

Roxas looked at Axel and a small smile appeared on his face. He certainly hadn't expected words of wisdom from the red head in front of him. From what he had seen of the guy before he had expected him to be a jerk, not like what he had seen today. Axel had shown that even though he probably could be a jerk, he was also protective of the people he cared about, like Sora. He also understood about peoples feelings.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you remind me of Seifer. You seem rough on the outside and you have a tough attitude, but when it comes down to it your not a bad guy. You really seem to care about some people. Seifer is like that too. People that don't really know him or don't really talk to him don't see it, but his friends know it."

"Is that suppose to be a compliment? Would you go out with that guy?"

"In a way it is a compliment, maybe being compared to him isn't necessarily one, but the other things I said was. No, I won't go out with him for other reasons. I didn't say you're completely like him but in that aspect you are. That's not a bad thing."

"If you say so."

TBC

Wow, this is my longest chapter in this story so far. Hope no one thought we had seen the last of Kairi. And Roxas and Axel really meet and talk. Nice. This chapter shows what Roxas is willing to do to try to keep hold of Riku. And man, I seem to have some habit of making Axel the voice of reason, maybe because of those flashback scenes in the game where he is saying he cares about Roxas.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Same as always, I own nothing except plot of this story.

Comments: ChaosHarbor I am so happy to hear it didn't disappoint you. I am not sure if there will be more Roxas pov, because some chapters like most of this one don't actually take pov, but you still get insight into what some are feeling. You will see more Roxas and Axel moments.  TKE yeah, he is.

Thank you everyone that reviewed and thanks to those that read as well. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 17 **The Rumor**

"So, Sora, did you have a good time?" Kairi asked in her sweet voice that most guys found irresistible, or so she thought. The two of them had just left the restaurant where they had had dinner. They had sat and talked for a while after finishing their meal.

"Hmm... yeah, it was nice." Sora said. Kairi reached over and grabbed his hand, holding it in hers.

"Good. Then what do you think about the two of us going out, as boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Sora looked down at his feet. He had thought that dinner had been nice, but that didn't mean he wanted to be her boyfriend. He just didn't see her that way.

"I'm sorry, I ..."

"Just think about it some more. We would be good together. Maybe you just don't know me well enough yet." Kairi interrupted. She didn't like where he had been going, she didn't want to be reject by him. The only one who had ever rejected her was Riku and she wasn't going to let Sora do the same. She would get him to say yes. She couldn't have this nobody getting her man.

The next morning, Sora walked into school to have people stopping to look at him. Whispers were exchanged between them as they watched him walk by. Sora didn't know what was going on, but he had a feeling he wasn't going to like it. It didn't take long to confirm this feeling.

Riku walked by and instead of stopping to talk like he normally did he just walked by shootting a glare towards Sora as he did. This confused Sora more than anything. He should be happy that Riku hadn't stopped, even that Riku seemed not to like him anymore. Maybe he would be rid of him for good now. But he wasn't happy. What had happened to cause this change so suddenly? Everything had been normal yesterday.

"Sora, man, what are you thinking?" a familiar voice asked. Sora looked in the direction of the voice to see Tidus and Wakka headed his way.

"What do you mean? You sound like I did something wrong."

"Wrong, yeah you could say that. You and Kairi?"

"Huh? What about me and Kairi?" Sora didn't understand what they were talking about. He had only went to dinner with her, why was that so wrong?

"It's all over school that the two of you are a couple, ya." Wakka said.

"What? We are not."

"You sure? Supposedly someone saw the two of you in town last night holding hands and kissing." Tidus added.

"Wait a minute, that's not true. I did go to dinner with her, because she asked me out, but it was just as friends. She did grab my hand, but there wasn't any kissing. And I did not agree to be her boyfriend."

"So that's what happened? But why did you go to dinner with her?" Tidus asked.

"She asked me to yesterday. She was waiting for me at my locker and said she likes me and asked me to go with her. I told her I didn't know about that, so she said it would just be as friends."

"She said she likes you?" Wakka asked and looked over to Tidus. The two of them seem to have a silent conversation between them, confusing Sora even more.

"What? What is it?" he asked his two friends. They both looked back at him.

"It just that, the only one we have ever known Kairi to really like is Riku." Tidus said.

"Yeah, she has always said they belong together and one day he would get tired of playing around with other people and come to her." Wakka continued.

"She has had the two of them married off for a long time. It is a little hard to believe that she suddenly likes someone else."

Sora suddenly understood. Kairi didn't really like him, she just wanted to get him away from the one she does like. Not that he had liked her, but she was trying to play with his feelings to get something that wasn't hers. Smirking inwardly, Sora thought she had picked the wrong person to play with.

"Is that why Riku seemed mad at me this morning? Because he thinks I'm dating Kairi. He glared at me as he went by."

"Yeah, he was pissed when he heard the news. But Riku doesn't give a damn about Kairi. He likes you. That's why he was mad."

"Oh. Will you tell him it's not true? Please."

Tidus smiled and ruffled Sora's hair. "Sure, we'll let him know." Sora smiled in return. That was one problem taken care of. Now he just had to figure out what to do about Kairi.

As Sora sat in first period bored out of his mind like usual, he was surprised to feel his phone vibrating. He was use to this in his old school where Axel would text him during class but no one here had done that. He hadn't even given any of them his number. Sora looked to make sure the teacher wasn't looking before pulling out his phone. He smiled as he saw the text was from Axel.

"Hey kitten, I was going to meet you yesterday but something came up at the last minute. Did you miss me"

Sora type his response, "Yes, what came up" and pressed send. He waited for a few minutes before the phone vibrated again.

"Someone you know came to see me. Roxas."

'Roxas? Why would Roxas go to see Axel?' That didn't make sense. Roxas had only seen Axel a couple of times, so why? Something was going on here. Sora intended on finding out what it was.

"Why did he come to see you" Sora typed to Axel. He glanced up to make sure the teacher still wasn't looking. The teacher was still turned to the board and giving his monotone lecture. Sora did notice that Tidus seemed to be watching him. Sora smiled to Tidus and went back to the phone as his response came back.

"Seems he is jealous of you taking up someones time. Some guy with silver hair." Sora frowned at this. Roxas had went to see Axel because of Riku? He thought some more before typing in his response.

"Can you skip next period, I will call you." Sora once again looked up to see Tidus still watching him.

"Sure. Talk to you then." Axel responded. Sora put his phone up and went back to listening to the lecture. He would find a place to hide out next period and call Axel. Axel should be able to tell him something.

After class Tidus exited the room next to Sora. He didn't ask about Sora's conversation through text, which Sora was grateful for.

"Hey Tidus, can I ask you a question?" Sora asked, turning to look at his friend. Tidus smiled.

"Sure, what is it?" Tidus answered. Sora moved closer to keep the question from being overheard.

"If someone wanted to ditch a class, where would be a good place to go?" Sora asked.

"Depends on which period."

"Second."

"Behind the stage. There is a little area back there that is a good place to hide out, not many people know about it either. Teachers don't check there. The drama club doesn't meet second period so it's a good place to go."

Sora smiled at him, "Thanks."

"No problem. Sora, just be careful you are not seen going into the theater." Tidus warned. Sora nodded in acknowledgment of the warning, then made his way to the theater, slipping in unnoticed.

Sora nestled in between some boxes that were filled with supplies that the drama club used to put on their plays. He was sure that if someone was to look back here they would not be able to see him and he would be safe. He didn't want to be caught by a teacher and get in trouble for ditching class. Sora pulled out his phone and dialed his lovers number. After two rings the call was answered.

"Hey." Axel said as a greeting.

"Hi. I was surprised when you texted me earlier."

"Why? I use to text you during class all the time."

"I know, but you haven't since I moved."

"I didn't want to get you in trouble. I don't know anything about that school. Today I just figured if you would get in trouble you wouldn't answer until later." Axel said.

"My first hour teacher is always facing away from us, so I wouldn't get in trouble in that class. He loves his chalk board way too much." Sora said, giggling slightly.

"Hmm, is that so? I'll remember that. So I take it you wanted to talk about that guy coming to see me, or did you just miss the sound of my voice?"

"You do know how full of yourself you sound, don't you?"

"So what, I just know how much you like my voice."

"Okay, Mr. Conceited, can we go back to earth now? I did actually want to talk to you before you told me about Roxas coming to see you, but let's talk about that first."

"He showed up here after school yesterday saying he wanted to talk about you. Said someone important to him was interested in you. He wanted to put a stop to that. And he seemed to be pretty convinced there was something going on between us, he called you my boyfriend."

"What did you say?"

"Same thing I would say to anyone, you're not my boyfriend. I told him I did chase after you, but you wouldn't go out with me. He didn't seem to believe me though."

"But why did he go to see you? I don't understand."

"Because he thinks there is something between us and probably that I would help him keep you away from that Riku guy."

"He's not the only one trying to keep me away from Riku. But this is stupid, Riku has been coming to me, not the other way around. Even still, I'm the one people attack."

"Attack? What do you mean? Did someone do something to you Sora?" Axel demanded. Sora sighed.

"Not really. There is this girl, I met her my first day here because she was asked to show me around. Ever since then she has ignored me. I didn't really care though all my friends here say I should stay away from her. Anyway, yesterday she suddenly ask me out, saying she likes me. I went to dinner with her last night, but only as a friend. Today everyone at school thinks were dating and I found out from my friends that Riku is the one she likes. She only asked me out to keep me away from him."

"But you don't really care do you? You don't sound like you really like her."

"No, I don't like her and I didn't want to go out with her. But I don't like that she was trying to play with my feelings because she likes Riku, who I've been told by others doesn't like her. I mean, what if I did like her? That would have hurt."

"I see your point. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet, but I don't intend on letting her get away with this."

"I'll try to think of something you can do to return her favor. What's the deal with this Riku guy? I was surprised since Roxas said he has silver hair." Axel asked. Sora thought for a moment before answering.

"We're just friends, if even that. Riku told me he likes me and wants to be more than friends, but..."

"You are having trouble getting passed his hair."

"Yeah. But that's not all. I didn't have the best impression of him before I moved here. He was the one that pointed you and that guy at the club out to me. I felt like he wanted to see me get hurt. Maybe I just jumped to conclusions on why he did that."

"Is that all?"

"No, sometimes he says things that are mean. He also knows about you and me."

"He knows what about you and me?"

"The truth, that we are lovers. He followed me to my session one day, probably to see where I disappear to every other day. He saw me meet up with you and knows we slept together."

"I see. Did you tell him anything?"

"No, I told him it was none of his business. But now he knows I do like guys and tries even harder to get me to go out with him."

"Want me to take care of him for you?"

"No. Sometimes it is annoying and I still say I don't like him at all, but he has helped me in other ways. He protected me when I thought that guy you fought with was going to punch me. I even heard he slammed him against a locker and freaked everybody out because of that."

"So that was what Roxas was talking about. He mention Riku doing that, but I didn't know why."

"I didn't know about it until later that day when another friend told me about it. He said he had never seen Riku like that. But I guess nothing matters now. He passed me earlier and he glared at me. From what Tidus said he was pretty pissed when he heard I was dating Kairi."

"When he finds out it isn't true, it will be alright."

"You sound like you're okay with all this. Like it doesn't matter to you at all if I was to start going out with him and stop seeing you like that. Maybe you would like that, then I would be out of your hair."

"Sora, don't be like that. You are not in my hair and by now you should know that. I just want you to be happy. I also want you to be with someone you really do love. After what you have been through, you deserve that. And I know, even if you try to say you do, that you don't really love me."

"Axel,"

"Sora, I probably know you better than anyone, including Hayner, this Riku guy and most certainly Roxas. I know you are afraid of being left alone. It is that fear that pulls you to me. You started sleeping with me when you was scared I would leave you for someone else I was seeing at that time. But I won't Sora. Even if we stop having sex, I will still be there for you when you need me. I won't let you ever be all alone."

"A- Axel." Sora said as tears started falling. Axel had never said these kinds of things to him. He was touched that he cared for him this much.

"Don't cry, Sora. I didn't say that to make you cry, I just wanted you to know. Figured it was about time you understood. You said you don't like this Riku guy, but is that really true? It sounds to me like you do like him."

"I... I don't know. So much he does leaves me feeling confused. A part of me hates him, but another part questions that. Does that make any sense?"

"Yeah, it does. You are hung up on the past, that he reminds you of. You need to look passed that. Riku didn't do it, you know that, I know. Do I sound like your doctor now?"

Sora laughed, "Yes, you do. I think he said that too. He said I should try being friends with Riku."

"At least this once, maybe your doctor is right. I normally don't agree with the kind of shit those people say, but maybe being friends with him would help you."

"You ever thought about becoming a shrink?"

"No way, I have no desire to sit and listen to other peoples problems and offer them advice. You just happen to be an exception."

"Well, I feel honored."

"You should, I don't do this kind of crap often. Although the last couple of days it seems to more than usual, with Roxas and you."

"So you offered him advice too. And I thought I was special."

"You are. It's just that he said he was the one getting hurt and looked like he was about to cry. I felt a little bad for him."

"I thought he likes Riku. Riku says they're just friends though. I would like to be friends with Roxas but he hates me."

"Of course he hates you. You're stealing the guy he likes from him, even if you aren't trying to or the feelings aren't mutual. If you ask me, it's like he is afraid of losing Riku like you are afraid of losing me. We are people that understand you better than anyone and you don't want to lose that, so you try to make things more than they are or should be."

Sora sighed, "Maybe you're right. Damnit Axel stop that, you're freaking me out. This isn't how you normally are. Not that it is bad, but it's a little scary how much you sound like a psychologist."

Axel laughed at Sora's outburst. He knew that Sora was just joking around with him and that he appreciated the things that Axel had said to him. And the truth was, he was freaking himself out too. This was so out of character for him. He was supposed to be the always perverted, angry one.

"Alright, I'll stop. Just think about it. Okay? You know I'm here for you and that I'll beat the crap out of anyone that hurts you. But you need to figure out what you really want, what your feelings for this guy really are."

"I'll try. Thanks Axel, you're the best. I don't know what I would do without you. Actually I probably wouldn't have made it this long if it wasn't for you."

"You're stronger than you give yourself credit for."

"I don't know about that. I better go, we've been talking for a while and I shouldn't skip next period too. Talk to you later, okay."

"Yeah, later."

Sora hung up the phone but didn't move to leave the safety of his spot right away. He sat there thinking about the things Axel had told him. He wondered if Roxas had anything to do with Kairi's sudden declaration that she liked him. He had went to see Axel, so that was a possibility. Maybe he had thought Kairi would help him keep him and Riku apart. Maybe it was time he tried talking to Roxas again.

Sora found Roxas before lunch and pulled him into a nearby empty classroom. Roxas didn't look all that surprised at the action and didn't fight it, much to Sora's relief.

"I talked to Axel earlier, he told me you came to see him."

"Yeah, so what? You understand that by admitting you talked to him earlier you are admitting the two of you are at least friends, something you have denied in the past."

"I understand that. Axel... Axel was there for me through a really tough time. He's still there for me. He knows me better than anyone."

"Then why did you say he wasn't your friend?"

"It was something we both agreed on, to keep our friendship a secret. Axel has a reputation to protect and I didn't want to lose my other friends. My friends don't like him, they don't trust him. I would never hear the end of being friends with him. But I wasn't willing to stop being his friend."

"It sounds like your friends don't really know him. I only talked to him yesterday, but I can already tell he is the kind of person I would want to be friends with. He was very protective of you. He threatened me quite a bit that if I hurt you I would pay."

"You're right, they don't really know him. They never even gave him a chance, but he was okay with that. He didn't like them either. If it wasn't for what happened, him and I probably wouldn't have become friends."

"So why didn't you just dump them?"

"They have always been my friends, I don't want to lose them either. But there are things they couldn't help me with, only Axel can."

"I guess I can kind of understand that. No one wants to lose the people that are important to them."

"No, no one does. Roxas, did you talk to Kairi about me? Are you the reason she asked me out? I heard she has always liked Riku and has them married off, so it doesn't make sense her coming after me."

"Ah, yeah, I'm sorry about that. I should not have done that. I was scared of losing Riku completely, so I told her about him being interested in you. But, after talking to your friend I've changed my mind about that, problem is it is too late. She already knows and I won't be able to do anything to stop her."

"I didn't think you could, I just wanted to know if she found out from you. I'm not really mad at you though, I can understand. It's like me not wanting to lose Axel completely. That's what he said, the we are alike in that we both have someone we are scared of losing."

"Did he say something about being convinced there was more there than really was?"

"Yes, he said that to you too?"

"Yeah, maybe he was right too. Your friend is pretty smart, I didn't expect him to say stuff like that at all."

"It freaked me out. He usually doesn't. I told him he was sounding like a psychologist."

Roxas chuckled at Sora's comment, "I bet he didn't like hearing that."

Sora smiled, "He didn't, he's not big on doctors of any kind. So he doesn't like being compared to one."

"I don't think he liked being compared to Seifer either." Roxas said.

"Huh? Who compared him to Seifer? They're nothing alike."

"I did and they are more alike than you know. Seifer acts like a jerk a lot, but his friends are important to him and he wants what's best for them. He is also somewhat protective of them as well. He can even sometimes be deep. Other than that, they both seemed to like to fight."

"And are quick to anger if you're not their friend." Sora added, seeing the similarity.

"Axel's that way too?" Roxas asked.

"Oh yeah, not someone who's bad side you want to be on. I guess Seifer isn't either, but they're not completely alike."

"No they're not. I would say that is probably all they have in common, from what I have seen. If Seifer was more like Axel you would have already noticed that."

"Yeah and I didn't."

"I guess we have more in common than I thought as well. I'm sorry I've been cold to you and I am sorry about Kairi, if I can do anything to help just let me know. Just please don't make me tell Riku what I did, he'll be really pissed at me."

"Nah, it's okay. I can handle her, no reason for you to have to tell him. But I would like it if we could be friends. If that is possible." Sora said.

"Yeah, I think we can do that. But there is something I want to say." Roxas said, then stopped. When he didn't continue Sora thought he needed a little prodding.

"What is it?"

"From what you have told me and what Axel said, not that he told me anything really, it seems something has happened to you that is hard for you. My friends that you have become friends with are understanding people and will be there for you if or when you want to talk about it. You don't have to go through whatever it is or was alone. No one is going to hate you if you turn out different from how you seem to be."

Sora didn't really know what to say to that, he wanted to believe it was true, but he wasn't sure. He didn't know if that was a risk he was willing to take. Would they really be able to accept him if they knew the truth. They were different from Hayner and his other friends, more like Axel. But even still he just didn't know. He would have to think about it.

"Thanks, but..." Sora stopped.

"Don't worry about it. I didn't expect you to open up immediately, I just wanted you to know you can when you are ready. They will be there for you, that I can promise."

"Thanks, Roxas." Sora said and smiled at his new friend.

Elsewhere, outside the lunch room, Tidus and Wakka had tracked down a still pissed off Riku. The two sat down on the ground beside Riku who shot a glare at them, he was obviously not in the mood for company.

"Look Riku, about that rumor that started this morning concerning Sora and Kairi" Tidus said.

"I don't want to talk about it." Riku said, anger heavy in his voice.

"We talked to Sora, it isn't true, they're not dating." Tidus finished.

Riku's eyebrow went up, "What?"

Tidus and Wakka relaid to Riku what Sora had told them earlier that morning. Including him asking them to tell Riku it was a lie.

"So, that's what happened, huh?"

"We think she found out about your interest in him and that's why she did it." Wakka said.

"That would be like her. I'll have to put an end to this, she went to far. Where is Sora by the way, don't you two usually have lunch with him?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, but we don't know where he is. He was texting someone in first period and then he asked me a good place to go to ditch second period. Haven't seen him since." Tidus explained. Riku sat thinking about that, wondering who Sora had been texting and why he ditched second period.

"Now that isn't something I expected to see anytime soon." Wakka said out of nowhere. Tidus and Riku looked in the direction he was looking. There, walking towards the three of them, was Sora and Roxas, and the two looked like they were talking friendly to each other.

TBC

Two long chapters in a row. I don't know that this will last though. I just seemed to have a lot to fit in these chapters.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: KH and the characters in this story belong to someone else, not me.

Comments: Black Juju that is true, but I think it is kind of sad that it isn't his old friends that have know him forever that are figuring this out. I guess they only see what they want to see, or what they are use to. Muchacha thanks for giving my story a chance, it is also so hard trying to figure out what to put in the summary to interest people. TKE I am trying at this point only to put in things that have a reason behind them being there. To show something that may be hard to see otherwise or that leads to something. But yeah, adding to much can take its toll. Eternamente it is funny that you say that about stories going in a different direction, this story isn't exactly what I first had in mind when I was thinking about writing it, I was going to have Sora use his innocence to get what he wanted, but changed my mind. And my story Unfaithful Love took a drastic change in direction, with what Sora did. But I think I liked it better that way too. I have found with all of my longer stories, all 3 of them, that the story seems to lead me, like it has a mind of its own. Thank you to everyone else that left their kind reviews. And thank you readers.

Chapter 18 ** Pieces of a Puzzle**

"What are you trying to pull Roxas?" Riku asked him after school. He hadn't said anything about what he had seen at lunch for fear that Sora would hear. But now that Sora was nowhere around he wanted to know what was going on.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit. You were with Sora earlier, who you hate remember. So spill it."

"I'm serious, I'm not trying to pull anything. Sora and I had a nice talk earlier and figured out we have things in common. I'm not playing with him, I really do want to be his friend."

"Why? Why now?" Riku asked, not about to let it go with just that. Roxas sighed. He had to think of how much he should tell Riku. Riku is his best friend and the person he cares the most about. There is also the game Riku is playing with Sora. But Roxas didn't believe that Riku was just in it to play, he believed that Riku did have feelings for Sora even if he denied it.

"A lot of things have happened the last couple of days. That's all."

"That's not all. What has happen to make you suddenly decide you want to be his friend?" Riku demanded.

"I met his friend, Axel. I went over there and talked to him. I know Sora has said they aren't friends and now I know the reason why, sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?" Riku asked wondering if Roxas knew the reason or not.

"Sora said they keep it a secret because his other friends don't like Axel and wouldn't like him being friends with him and that Axel has a reputation to protect. That's why he has denied it, what I don't know is what happen to make them friends in the first place, only that something did happen that led to it."

"How do you know something happened?"

"Sora said if it wasn't for what happened they probably wouldn't have become friends. You and Cloud were both right, Sora is hiding something, and it seems to be something that he is struggling with."

"I knew it." Riku said more to himself than Roxas. "You think it has something to do with Axel?"

"No, I don't think so. He said Axel helped him through a tough time, that he was there for him and still is. Whatever this was I don't think Axel was responsible for it."

"Doesn't sound like it."

Riku was looking away from Roxas seemingly deep in thought, but Roxas knew he was still listening to what he had to say..

"How did you know, Riku? You said after that night at the club you thought he was hiding something, how did you know?"

Riku looked back to Roxas, "His eyes. His eyes gave him away, there was this darkness in them. Like he wasn't that innocent."

"But you don't have any idea what it is he is hiding?" Roxas asked, even though he pretty much already knew the answer.

Riku sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Roxas could tell the situation was really bugging him. Riku slowly turned to face him.

"This whole thing is like a puzzle. I have pieces of it, but not all of them so I can't put it all together yet."

"Then why don't we work together, tell each other all that we know. I promise I won't try to use whatever you tell me against him. I wasn't lying when I said I want to be his friend. I want to find out what this is just as much as you do."

Riku eyed Roxas, "You're my best friend, Roxas and I have always trusted you. Please don't betray me now, not with this."

"I won't Riku. Not with this. If I did not only would I have you to deal with but Axel as well. That's like pissing Seifer off."

"He's pretty protective of Sora I take it?"

"Yes, I was really surprised."

"Okay. We'll go with your plan then."

"Right, then maybe we can put this puzzle together. I'll tell you what I know first. Okay, I know that they have some kind of secret relationship, what exactly it is I don't know, neither one really told me."

"They're like us, friends who have sex."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I followed Sora one day. I saw a little bit between them. I didn't see that much, but what I did see wasn't just some friendly conversation."

"Oh, okay then they are secret sex friends. Also there seems to be something about silver hair."

"I've heard that before. He has something against it but no one knows what. Did Axel say?"

"No, he wouldn't say. When I asked he said he wouldn't betray him that way, by telling me."

"So to tell the reason would be betraying Sora? That's strange, but that makes me think it is something serious. What else did he say?"

"That maybe being with someone with silver hair would help him. I said Sora was probably thinking it was funny how we all buy his innocent act, that he is laughing at all of us, but Axel said he wasn't laughing at anyone. That's pretty much all I got out of Axel. Sora told me that Axel helped him through a tough time. He said Axel knows him better than anyone. And that there were things only Axel can help him with."

Roxas saw Riku frown at his last statement. He had been purposely watching Riku to see how he would react when he heard that. Riku reacted as Roxas expected him to. It showed him that it upset Riku to think that Sora didn't think Riku could help him with his problem.

"That's all I got. Sorry."

"No, you don't have to be sorry. I know Sora isn't the easiest person to get stuff out of. I've been trying for a while and he still doesn't open up to me. The most important things I know, I found out from following him that day."

"Something besides his relationship with Axel?"

Riku bit his lip in hesitation wondering if he should say what else he knew, but they had agreed to work together on this. "He is seeing a psychologist. That's where he is always disappearing to after school. But I don't know why. I said it was because of his parents divorce, but he said that wasn't it."

"I bet Axel knows the reason."

"Probably, but he's not going to tell us. I think Sora told you more than he has told me."

"Even if that is the case, I don't think it would be a good idea for me to ask him why he is seeing a doctor."

"No, it wouldn't. That means that really we know very little between the two of us at this point. It sounds like Axel may be the only one who knows the whole story. And his doctor, but neither one of them are going to help us."

"Then there isn't anything we can really do until he is ready to tell us more. I can try talking to Axel some more, but I probably won't get much."

"Go ahead and try if you don't mind. Just don't make him angry, I wouldn't want you getting beat up."

"I don't mind. I don't think he'll do anything to me as long as I don't hurt Sora."

"Maybe he would be more willing to talk to you if you let him know you and Sora are friends now."

"Could be, I'll try that."

Riku's heard his phone ringing in his pocket. He took it out and saw that the call was from Cloud.

"Hello."

"We're having a party at my place tomorrow night."

"We are?"

"Yeah. An old friend of mine is coming into town for a little while and I would like everyone to meet him. He'll get here tomorrow."

"Okay, did you tell Sora?" Riku asked. If he was going to a party he wanted Sora to be there.

"Yes, I talked to him earlier. He said he would come."

"Alright. I'll tell Roxas, he's here."

"Thanks."

The two said their goodbyes and Riku explained to Roxas what Cloud had told him. Roxas was happy about the party thinking maybe it would loosen Sora up enough for him to talk to them. Riku wasn't so sure that was a good idea. It was a party and they were suppose to have a good time, but if Sora started talking to them then he would probably become depressed or something. Roxas seemed to think it would be okay though.

The next morning Sora found Kairi waiting for him at his locker once again. She smiled at him just like she had the other morning. Sora had this feeling of dread in his stomach. He knew he had to deal with her, he had told Roxas he would. But he just didn't feel like doing it now. She had left him alone the day before, which he had been happy about.

"Sora, you've had some time to think about it, so what is your answer? Will you be my boyfriend?" Kairi moved closer to put her hand on his arm and she was staring right into his eyes. Everything was making him very uncomfortable.

Sora didn't get a chance to answer because he suddenly found himself being pulled away from her into the arms of another. Sora looked over his shoulder to see who had grabbed him.

"Sora isn't interested in going out with you, Kairi."

"I didn't ask you, Riku. Let him go." Kairi said, not happy at seeing Riku with his arms around Sora. In her opinion if Riku had to have his arms around someone it should be her.

Riku got closer to Sora, so close that Sora could feel his breath by his ear. Riku looked up and smiled at Kairi with what everyone called his sexy smile.

"Hmmm... I don't think so. Sora's mine. I won't let you have him, Kairi." Riku said, next to Sora ear sending shivers down his spine.

"Hey, wait a minute-" Sora started.

"He is not yours, Riku. You can't stop us from seeing each other. Sora likes me, he has since he moved here. Get use to it."

"Is that true, Sora? Do you like Kairi? Do you want to date her?"

"Ummm... I..."

"What makes you think he likes you Kairi?" Riku directed his attention to the girl in front of them.

"Of course he likes me. He is always smiling at me at school and saying hi. And he-"

"He does that to everyone, that doesn't mean he likes you." Riku interrupted, trying to hold in a laugh.

"Shut up Riku. He does like me, don't you Sora." she said. It was more of a command for him to agree with than a question.

"Actually, I-" Sora once again started but no one seemed willing to let him talk.

"You don't even like him, Kairi. You found out that I do, so you went after him to keep him away from me because you want me." Riku said, glaring at the girl.

"What? That is ridiculous. Man, Riku, your ego has gotten too big." Kairi said. Sora would have agreed with Riku if he could, from what he had been told he believed that was why she had approached him. But no one was letting him talk.

"Roxas told me. He told me everything. Seems he had a change of heart. I know he talked to you the other night and told you I'm interested in Sora. You told him you would take care of it, that I belong with you." Riku said, wondering how she was going to try to explain that away.

'Roxas told him, I told him he didn't have too, that I would take care of it. I guess he felt really bad about it.' Sora though. He watched Kairi to see what she would try to do next.

"Riku, you... you... oh you make me so mad." Kairi said. She turned around and stomped away. Sora pulled away from Riku and turned to face him.

"Roxas told you that?"

"Yeah, Tidus and Wakka said they thought she was only after you because of me, so that much I already figured. Last night he came clean and told me what he had done. He also told me that you told him he didn't have to tell me, that you would take care of her. Trying to protect him are you?"

"He was afraid you would get mad at him."

"I did at first, but then I thought about it. She would have noticed on her own sooner or later and tried to do something then. He just sped up the process a little."

"You really don't like her?"

"No. We just to be friends, but I stopped hanging around with her when she confessed. I can't see her that way. She just doesn't want to accept that, she thinks I'll come around and like her back someday."

"Oh. I wasn't going to say yes to her. I also heard about that stuff from Tidus and Wakka, but even before then I thought it was strange how she has been ignoring me when I smile and say hello and now she suddenly wants to date me."

"You're just not as stupid as she thinks you are."

"I guess she thinks I'm pretty stupid. Who cares, I don't like her at all now."

"Good answer. Let's not worry about her. So, Cloud says your coming to his party tonight."

"Yeah, it was nice of him to invite me, I don't even know the guy he is throwing it for."

"None of us do, maybe Leon does, but I don't know. But you will have plenty of people to keep you company since all of us will be there."

"It should be fun. I've never been to a party before, so I am looking forward to it." Sora said, although he felt a little nervous about the whole thing.

"How about Roxas and I pick you up at your house then we'll all walk over together."

"Are you sure that's okay? I mean Roxas might think that is silly since I just live across the street from Cloud."

"He won't mind. If we all go together then maybe you won't feel any kind of awkwardness."

Sora smiled at Riku's thoughtful comment, "You somehow knew I would feel weird going by myself."

Riku returned Sora's smile, "Yeah, somehow I did."

That afternoon Roxas found himself once again skipping last period to go over to the other side of town. The only place he knew of to catch Axel was at the school. He sat waiting for Axel to appear at the school gate. When Axel spotted him, Roxas noticed the smirk that appeared on his face.

"Didn't get enough of me the other day? Or did you decide you want to have a relationship with me?"

"Not quite, but maybe that wouldn't be so bad. I've seen how you are about Sora, so you'd probably be a good boyfriend." Roxas said, as the two walked away from the school.

"Only if I like you. Not all the people I see get the same treatment he gets."

"I get it, he's special."

"He is, but you could be too. Did you come to talk about Sora some more. I'm not going to tell you anything so that you can hurt him."

"I know. I don't want to hurt him. Sora and I talked after you told him I came to see you. We're friends now. I guess it wasn't just talking to him that made me reconsider, but talking to you as well. He told me the reason he keeps his friendship with you a secret. Well, I know it is because of his other friends. He didn't tell me why you became friends, but I know something happen that led to that."

"Roxas, you probably already know I can't tell you what happened. I'm glad you became friends, but if he wants anyone else to know he will tell them."

"I know, I didn't expect you to tell me. I wanted to ask you something else. You probably can tell me that, I don't think it would be betraying him."

"What?" Axel asked, eying Roxas like he wasn't sure about what he was about to ask.

"We already know he is pretending. That what we see is an act. I'm sure that whatever happened probably led to that, but why? Why does he think he has to pretend?"

"I've already pretty much answered that. Sora is scared."

"Scared? Of what?"

"Being alone. He fears everyone leaving him, hating him and ending up all alone."

"But he has friends. I know he has friends over there and here too. So why does he think everyone would hate him?"

"I can't tell you everything. I shouldn't even be telling you this, Sora would be mad if he knew. But, I worry about him and I don't usually worry about anyone."

"I figured that."

"I knew Sora for a long time before we ever became friends. I knew who he was anyway and he knew who I was. But I didn't like people like him. Too innocent for their own good. Just makes you sick. But he changed some. He is afraid if anyone knows that he isn't as innocent as they think they will all hate him."

"But that's stupid. Why would someone hate him just because he isn't all that innocent."

"I can't say. Things happen that change people. Sometimes those things are good, but sometimes they're not. It isn't always the change itself, but what caused the change."

"What caused the change?" Roxas said. He wasn't asking, just repeating while he was thinking about what Axel had said. And Axel knew he wasn't asking him. Suddenly Roxas looked up at him.

"Our friend is having a party tonight. Some old friend of his is coming to visit and he wants us to meet him. Riku and I are picking Sora up at his house, which is just across the street from the party. Want to come with us?"

"Sounds fun, but I don't know."

"I doubt Sora would mind, since Riku and I both already know you're friends with him."

"He probably wouldn't mind. But I don't know the guy it is for or the guy throwing it. They might mind."

"Cloud is throwing it and he won't care. And Cloud is probably the only one that knows the guy that it is being thrown for. So come, it will give you a chance to meet Riku. Don't you want to be able to really meet him since he is interested in Sora? Make sure he is a good guy?"

"When you put it that way, okay. I'll go." Axel said, which made Roxas smile. Roxas agreed to meet him at the bus stop and they would walk over to Sora's together. He had never been to Sora's house, but he knew where Cloud lived and he had heard stories about Cloud's neighbor across the street, which was Sora's dad.

The time for the party arrived and Riku had already made it to Sora's. He informed Sora that Roxas was on his way. Sora was surprised when he opened the door when Roxas knocked.

"Axel? Why are you here?" Sora asked, wide eyed. Axel smiled and leaned in to kiss Sora's cheek, which earned him a quick glare from Riku who was standing a little ways away from the door watching.

"Roxas asked me to come. Want me to leave?" Axel asked. Sora shook his head.

"No, no, stay. I'm glad you're here."

"You're scared. I can tell by your face, you're a little nervous about this. Don't be, I'm here and so is that guy." Axel said, pointing to Riku.

"I know. Riku knew, that's why he came here. He knew I would feel weird about going there by myself."

"Did everyone forget I am here too?" Roxas asked, feeling left out since they hadn't mentioned his name. Sora smiled at Roxas and threw his arms around him, which made Roxas chuckle.

"Okay, so Sora knows I'm here too." Roxas looked at Riku and Axel and found them both smiling slightly. They were both happy that the two had become friends.

"You ready to go Sora?" Roxas asked to the one who was still clinging to him. He felt Sora nod against him.

"You're going to have to let Roxas go before we can go." Riku said, laughing softly.

Sora pulled away, "Right. Let's go then."

Sora grabbed a hold of Roxas and they headed out the door. Axel and Riku looked at each other and shrugged. Neither one of them really understood it, but they didn't question it either. Both knew that they were only friends, nothing more.

The party was going full swing by the time they arrived. Everyone was chatting and drinking. There were a lot more people than Sora had expected there to be. He tightened his hold on Roxas hand. Roxas looked at him and smile, letting Sora know he understood. Sora felt relief when he saw the smile. The four of them made their way to the kitchen to get a drink. While walking there they were spotted by Seifer, who immediately walked up wanting to know why Axel was there.

"I invited him." Roxas challenged. Seifer studied Roxas for a moment, then shrugged. He stuck out his hand to Axel.

"I'm Seifer."

"Axel." Axel answered shaking the hand. The two nodded to each other, a sign of respect and Seifer turned and walked away. Axel didn't follow, which Sora was happy to see. He didn't understand what had just happened, but he was glad they weren't fighting.

"They acknowledged that the other was a good fighter, that they have respect for each other. There is no reason for them to fight now." Riku said close to his ear, to be heard over the music. Sora turned to look at him a little confused.

"You looked like you didn't know what just happened. I saw that before, with Seifer and Leon. They have been friends ever since." Riku explained.

"How is it that you can read me so well, when only Axel has been able to before?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, maybe because I pay attention to you, real attention."

Sora nodded. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. He didn't know how he felt about Riku being able to read him that well. But when he thought about it, it had been that way since the beginning. It had been that way that night in the club, even if he had denied it. Riku had been able to read him even then.

An hour went by and Sora still had not seen Cloud or his friend. Although, there were a lot of people he didn't know so even if he had seen Cloud's guest he would not have known it. He had long ago let go of Roxas, after getting use to being at the party. The last time he had seen Roxas he was sitting somewhere talking to Axel. Riku had stayed pretty close to him, only leaving a couple of times to get another drink. At the present moment, he was doing just that.

Sora felt strange standing there all alone. He had seen his other friends but everyone was having a good time and he didn't want to cut in. Not knowing where to look when Riku wasn't around, he turned to face the wall examining the pictures that were there.

"Sora, what are you doing over here all by yourself?" Sora heard a voice he recognized as Cloud's ask.

He turned around and smiled shyly at him.

"I, um, I'm just looking at your pictures." Sora stammered. He suddenly felt like an idiot standing there all by himself while everyone else was having a good time. Cloud gave him a strange look, then shrugged.

"Did you meet my old friend, Sephiroth, yet?"

"No, I haven't."

"I'd introduce you, but I'm not sure where he is right now."

"He was in the kitchen, I just met him." Riku said. He walked around Cloud to get to Sora, handing him the drink he had gotten for him. Riku wrapped his arm around Sora's waist, Cloud giving another strange look at the action. Cloud just looked at Riku, not saying anything and Riku smiled at Cloud in response. Sora felt like the two were having some sort of silent conversation that he was not privy to. Cloud shrugged again and turned to walk away, saying he would see them later and to have fun.

Sora took a sip of the new drink that Riku had brought. It was a smoothie type drink made with strawberry and Pina Colota.(1) It seemed that Riku had remembered Sora's love for strawberry. He quickly drank the icy liquid and was just as quickly given a refill. After a couple of refills Sora was feeling pretty good.

Riku, who had also had several drinks, pulled Sora close, wrapping his arms around him. Riku leaned in closer to Sora, his breath against Sora's ear.

"Wanna dance?" Riku asked in a low voice that sent shiver flying through Sora. Sora giggled slightly.

"Your voice sounds so sexy like that." Sora said, not really realizing what he was saying. He smiled up at Riku, who returned the smile.

"You like?" Riku asked in his low voice. Sora nodded, wrapping his arms around Riku's neck, pulling himself closer. Sora's lips brushed Riku's ears as he whispered his answer.

"I like very much. Riku?"

"Hmmm, yeah?" Riku asked, still next to Sora's ear. Sora pulled away and gave him a strange smile.

"I need another drink, would you get me one, please?" Riku nodded and took Sora's cup, making his way back to the kitchen. Sora was alone once again and turned once again to the pictures on the wall. They were starting to look funny to him.

Sora felt as someone stood behind him, snaking an arm around his waist. It had to be Riku. Axel had been keeping his hands to himself since the kiss when he had gotten to Sora's. Sora was about to turn around and say something to Riku when a cold voice stopped him. A voice that suddenly made him feel very sober.

"Hello, Sora. It's been a long time. Have you missed me?" the voice asked. Sora froze. He would know that voice anywhere. It was his voice, the voice that haunted his nightmares.

"Oh, come on, you can tell me. You missed me didn't you?" the voice was closer to his ear now, so close he could feel the other's breath on it, followed by a quick flick of the tongue. Sora couldn't move, paralyzed by fear. What was he doing at the party? Sora wanted to know, but his voice would not work.

"I've missed you, Sora. I've missed you a lot. I have been wanting to see you again so bad, and here you are. Waiting for me. Shall we go and play? You would like that, wouldn't you?"

Sora felt his heart speed up, it felt like it was about to jump right out of his chest. It wasn't out of excitement, it was out of complete fear. A fear that was consuming every muscle in his body. He hadn't been so afraid since the last time this man was around him. When he was cutting him up and raping him. And Sora knew, he just knew, if he didn't do something it was going to happen again and he wasn't sure he could survive that. But what could he do when his body would not listen to his brain?

There was only one thing. Scream. He had refused to scream for this man the last time, but they had been alone and screaming would have only served to excite the other, but now there were other people here. People who could help him. So Sora did just that, he screamed as loud as he could, as hard as he could, thankful that he could still scream. He just hoped it could be heard over the music.

Sora got lucky. The song had ended and a new one was starting, so his scream was heard loud and clear. Many people came running to see what was going on, but they only saw Sora with someone they didn't know, and that guy didn't seem to be doing anything. No one understood what Sora was screaming about. Until Axel got to him. He took one look at the guy who was behind Sora and knew exactly why Sora was screaming.

Axel pushed his way closer to Sora, just as Riku was. Riku didn't understand what was happening. It was enough for him to know that Sora was screaming the why wasn't really an issue at that time to him. Axel made it to them first and pulled the man away from Sora. He threw a punch to the man's face.

"You bastard. I'll kill you." Axel yelled. Sora had stopped screaming when his help had arrived, but his screams had turned to tears. The man just looked at Axel and Sora smirking as he did so. Axel took a moment to grab hold of Sora, who was still having trouble moving and shoved him towards Riku who had finally gotten through the crowd of people.

"Get him out of here. NOW. Roxas go with them." Axel ordered. Riku didn't like taking orders from people, but seeing the crying Sora and one very angry Axel, he decided to make an exception. Pulling Sora close to him, he led him out of the house with Roxas following.

Axel threw another punch at the man. Axel growl in anger as the punch connected with the side of the man's face. The man smirked as he wiped the small trickle of blood off his mouth with his tongue. People that were around started yelling that there was a fight and more started pouring to that area of the house. None of them moved to stop the fight. Axel went in for another hit, but the man dodge it, returning one of his own into Axel's gut.

Axel quickly recovered from the punch and moved to attack again, this time landing another blow to the man's head. The man grabbed a hold of Axel's arm and went to punch Axel's face, but Axel ducked in time and the blow didn't connect. Cloud and Leon had finally seen enough. Cloud grabbed a hold of the man and Leon grabbed Axel. Axel struggled against Leon's hold, almost breaking free only to be grabbed by Seifer who had decided to help Leon.

"Let me go. I'm going to fucking kill him." Axel yelled. Leon and Seifer held tight. The man in Cloud's grip smirked, which only served to anger Axel even more.

"I remember you. You've been taking good care of something that belongs to me." the man said, the smirk still on his face.

"What?" Axel said, anger lacing his voice. The smirk on the others face suddenly changed into an icy death glare.

"But you shouldn't touch something that belongs to someone else. I will be taking it back soon."

Axel once again struggled against the strong grip Leon and Seifer had him in. "I won't let you. I will kill you before I let you."

"I've missed it and I have been waiting to see it again. I can't wait to play with it again." the man said, a sick laugh escaping his throat.

"I don't know you, but I heard you came with Roxas. This is my house and I want to know what the hell you think your doing punching my friend." Cloud said, looking angry.

"This guy is your friend?" Axel asked.

"Yes, he is an old friend. His name is Sephiroth. I threw this party because he was coming into town."

"You should choose your friends more carefully." Axel spat. Cloud angered even more at the comment.

"It is time for you to go. There is nothing wrong with him, yeah he can be weird, but there's nothing wrong with that. It not like he has hurt anyone."

"You're wrong. That man is a sick bastard." Axel told Cloud then directed his attention back to Sephiroth, "Stay the fuck away. This is your only warning."

Axel pulled away from Leon and Seifer and quickly headed out the door. He ran to Sora's house hoping that Sephiroth wouldn't have time to see where he was going. He didn't want him to know where Sora lived, he just hoped Sora's friends didn't tell him. Roxas was waiting for him at the door. Axel looked around and didn't see Sora anywhere. Roxas knew what he was looking for and told him what he wanted to know.

"Sora is still crying, so Riku took him to his room. He said Sora would probably cry until he fell asleep. Axel acknowledged what Roxas had told him and ran his hands through his hair, sighing. Roxas was worried as he watched Axel pacing around looking out the front window towards Cloud's house. He didn't know what had happened, just that all of a sudden Axel had told him to leave.

"Axel, what's wrong?" Roxas asked, reaching out to the pacing red head. Axel turned to look at him, a strained, fake smile on his face.

"Nothing, babe. Everything is fine." Roxas noticed the anger in his voice and didn't believe that for a second. There was definitely something going on that Axel wasn't telling him. If not, he wouldn't be pacing around looking out the window like that.

"Axel?" Roxas said barely above a whisper. Axel looked over to him once again and Roxas noticed the concern, almost panic on his face this time. "Tell me." Roxas demanded.

Axel sighed, "Just someone from the past. Someone that Sora shouldn't have seen."

"Who?" Roxas asked, confusion appearing on his face. Axel walked over to Roxas and placed a hand on his cheek. He looked him in the eyes and smile a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, babe. I can't answer all your questions. I won't be able to tell you what you want to know. Let's just say it would have been better if Sora hadn't seen someone and leave it at that." Axel removed his hand and walked back to the front door, once again looking out the window.

Roxas wasn't satisfied with just leaving it at that. He had so many questions. Who was it better that Sora hadn't seen? Roxas had not seen why Sora was screaming at the party before he had been yelled at to go with Sora and Riku. The majority of the people at the party were people that Sora could see everyday. Axel didn't live over here, he didn't know the people that go to their school. If he didn't tell Roxas who Sora shouldn't see, how could Roxas make sure he didn't see him again? Why shouldn't Sora see this person? Again Roxas felt that was important information for him to know for when Axel isn't here. And why did Sora scream when he saw this person?

Roxas slapped his fore head, his thoughts were starting to confuse him. Everything seemed so jumbled together. But it all boiled down to- he needed to know who and why. Whatever was going on must be something serious for Axel to be acting this way or fpr Sora to have reacted that way. Maybe Axel felt Sora was in danger or something like that. He already knew how protective Axel was of Sora. So that thought made sense to him, but what was Sora in danger from?

Questions. Questions that just led to more questions and no answers. Axel wasn't going to give him any answers either. Sora, he was too upset and Riku probably wasn't going to let anyone near them right now, let alone try to get answers out of him. Roxas felt aggravated. Anger at his own helplessness and at Axel lack of answers. Roxas watched as Axel stood there in silence. He thought back to the party, thinking about when Axel had yelled at them to go. He had seen someone by Sora, someone that he didn't recognize. It was then he realized something. That man had silver hair.

TBC

He has appeared, the bad guy. I decided to go with Sephiroth and not Xemnas, I wasn't sure which one I was going to use. Also remember Sora has said in other chapters that he doesn't remember his attacker's name, which is why he didn't react when Cloud said the name to him in the first place. I kept changing my mind over what I was going to do with this chapter, first it was going to be like this one but a little different, then Axel was going to get Sora out of the party before he had a chance to see Sephiroth and Sora and Riku were going to do some making out while Axel fought, the two not knowing anything was going on. In the end I took bits from each write of it and came out with this which extended the fight scene and had Sephiroth talking about Sora belonging to him, which wasn't in the original write. I am so hoping to have this story done in a few more chapter, with chapters this long that shouldn't be too hard.

1) I probably spelled this wrong but it wasn't in spell check. Anyway, I have had a drink like this, it was really good. A little too good.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I still don't own KH or KH2.

Comments: This chapter maybe slightly confusing, it jumps around a little to show different pov. I will mark when this happens. Gir-Geek wow, thanks. ChaosHarbor yep, Sephy is the most bad ass bad guy of all time, so he fit for this story. I agree that the trust bridge is building steadier, but...things happen. Black Juju fight scenes aren't easy, but I was fairly pleased with it. It wasn't to much, but it still showed what needed to be showed. Midnighttrance, I would not say that Riku caused Sora to be drunk, he didn't stop him from drinking but it was Sora's doing. I don't want anyone thinking it was Riku's intention to get Sora drunk and take advantage of him. Evil Genius yeah, but he is suppose to be creepy or something like that for this story. I have read that story you were talking about too and other stories that had him in it. Some had him completely ooc, nothing wrong with that, I know not all my characters are in character. But for him, in my story, I wanted him somewhat close at least. SableRayn yes, that is why Sora couldn't remember his name. I got lots of other wonderful reviews for last chapter, so thank you to everyone. I am very happy that people like this story. Ready, aim wrench, and throw... right into the story.

Chapter 19 **And It All Falls Down**

"Axel? Axel, stop." Roxas shouted. Axel stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Roxas. He hadn't realized the other had been trying to talk to him again. Roxas was determined to get answers and Axel could see that in his face.

"Axel, what was that about? Who was that guy? How do you know him? Is he the reason-" Roxas was interrupted as Axel placed his hand over his mouth.

"You're asking too many questions. For your own sake, stay away from that man. I know he is your friend's friend, but he is not someone you should be around." Roxas pulled Axel hand away from his mouth.

"Why? Damnit Axel, talk to me. That guy, he had silver hair, and Sora has something against silver hair. Is he why?" Roxas asked, anger showing on his face. He wasn't really angry with Axel, just the whole situation. He wanted to know what was going on.

"Roxas-" Axel started, but was interrupted.

"Don't tell me you can't tell me anything. I don't want to hear that. In case you forgot, you don't live here. You will be leaving to go back to the other side of town soon. What then? If Sora is in danger don't you think you should tell someone that will be here. I know you want to protect him, but you can't do that from over there."

Axel eyes widened, like he hadn't thought of what Roxas had just said. Then his look softened.

"You're right, I'll just have to come stay over here for a while."

"Huh? What? Come stay over here? What about school?" Roxas asked, not expecting Axel to say that.

"I can transfer. I met Sora's dad a few times when he was still married to Sora's mom. He was pretty cool. We got alone alright. I'll talk to him, see if he'll let me stay here."

"Stay here? You're that unwilling to talk to me and tell me what is going on that you would move over here and transfer schools?"

"I've been looking for a way to move over here anyway, ever since Sora moved here." Axel said, shrugging slightly. Roxas suddenly felt sad and looked away.

"You love him, don't you?"

"What?"

"Sora, you love him." Roxas asked.

Axel sighed, "Love? Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. I care about him a great deal. I think he is the first one to really accept me for who I am. He is also the first one that ever really made me feel needed. And not needed for reasons like sex or a quick fix, but really needed. Like my just being there with him helped him survive."

Roxas looked back to Axel surprised, although he quickly thought he shouldn't be surprised at anything Axel said. He had already learned to expect the unexpected with him.

"It is hard to say if I really love him like you are implying, but I do feel this desire to look out for him. He needs me and I need him. I need him because I need someone to need me, I need someone to protect. Someone to take care of. Haven't you ever felt like that?"

Roxas thought about it, "I don't know. Maybe. Maybe that's like me and Riku."

"Hmm... maybe. But just because Riku has found someone else, doesn't mean he won't need you. And the same goes for you."

Roxas smiled slightly, "I guess. But really, will you tell me, is that guy you were fighting-"

"Yes, he is the reason Sora hates silver haired people."

"But Riku?"

"I don't really know, I guess Riku somehow broke through that. I just hope he doesn't hurt him, I don't think Sora could handle being hurt by him of all people." Axel said. He turned and started walking to the living room. Roxas stood there for a few minutes feeling incredibly guilty. His thoughts on the game. He knew Riku had feelings for Sora, but Riku denied that when asked. Would Riku stop denying them and actually be with Sora when he found out what he wanted to know? Roxas wasn't so sure. Riku had always been against love and wanted nothing to do with it, even going as far as saying he didn't believe in it.

That left Roxas wondering what he should do. He could talk to Axel, but he would probably beat Riku upon hearing about the game. There was really only one thing he could do, he had to talk to Riku. But not tonight, not when he was with an upset Sora.

Riku pov- backtrack

Riku walked towards the kitchen to get Sora another drink. Although he was slightly disappointed that the brunet had chosen that time to ask for a refill. Things had been going very well and now he had to try to make his way through all these people to get to the other room. It was no easy task either. Riku had assumed this would be a smaller party since Cloud had said he wanted to introduce his old friend to them. As Riku looked around at everyone it seemed like Cloud had invited the whole city. There were people all over the place and some of them he didn't know.

Riku had met Cloud's friend earlier that evening. The guy had seemed strange, although pretty good looking. But there was something about him that Riku didn't like and he could figure out what. Riku had caught part of a conversation that Sephiroth had been having with Leon and someone else. He had been telling them about his plans to see someone else while he was in town. He told them although the visit was a surprise he was sure that the other person would be so happy to see him they would cry out. This statement had been followed by a laugh. The laugh hadn't sounded like a normal laugh to Riku, it was more of a sick laugh. It was a laugh that could send shivers of fear down someone's spine. Something sinister. Riku hadn't liked it at all.

Riku started refilling the cups for the two of them when he heard a scream rip through the air. It wasn't a playful scream, it was one filled with pure terror. He didn't know why, but something inside him told him it was Sora doing the screaming. Not even bothering with the cups he turned and forcefully pushed his way back through the crowd, which got even harder to do the closer he got to where he had left Sora. He was able to see enough to know he had been right it was Sora. And he also noticed that Sephiroth was holding Sora. Riku felt anger fly through him.

Still trying to push his way through the crowd, he watched as Axel managed to make it to Sora. Riku was surprised to see Axel punch the other. His first thought was Axel was mad that someone else had their hands on his Sora, but quickly dismissed that thought when Sora was thrust to him and he was told to get him out of there. Riku wasn't going to argue, Sora was crying hard and he had never seen anyone as pissed as Axel was at that moment. He believed if given the chance Axel really would kill that guy like he was saying he was going to.

Riku led Sora out of the house and back to his own across the street with Roxas following close behind. Once inside he pulled Sora over to sit down and then into his arms. Riku didn't have any idea what had happened and from the looks he was getting from Roxas, neither did he. Riku had his lips once again at Sora's ear, but this time it was whispering calming words. His hand rubbed up and down Sora's arm trying to soothe him. Nothing seemed to be working though, Sora would not stop crying. Riku looked over to Roxas who shrugged, not knowing what to do either. Roxas looked back towards the door and Riku knew what he was thinking. He would wait for Axel to get there and then he would ask him what was going on. As much as Riku wanted to be able to talk to Axel too, he knew that Sora needed him.

After a little while Riku knew that the only way Sora was going to stop crying was if he fell asleep. Not wanting Sora to fall asleep in the living room Riku got up and picked the crying brunet up, carrying him to the room he knew was Sora's bedroom. Riku laid Sora down on the bed and crawled in with him, pulling him into his arms once again. Sora buried his face in Riku's chest as the tears continued to fall.

Sora pov backtrack

Sora looked up as he felt his former attacker being pulled away from him. He stopped screaming, but then the tears came. Before he even realized what was happening he was crying. Sora glanced around as he was being pushed to someone, his eyes clouded by his tears. All he could see was red and silver. The red of Axel's hair and the silver of the hair of the one who now had his arms around him. Riku.

Sora's mind had stopped working. He couldn't think of where he was or why. He didn't know where Riku had come from or why he was here, but he didn't care. He was just grateful that he had come. His vision was too blurred to see what was happening but he could hear yelling and a blur of voices around him as Riku led him out of the house.

Sora didn't know where they were going, just that he needed to get away from where he had been. He was crying so hard nothing was coming in clear. He was sure they had made it inside somewhere, somewhere that felt safe. He was sat down. Through his tears Sora once again saw the silver of hair as Riku sat down beside him. He felt relief as the familiar warm hands reached out for him. He felt safe as the strong arms embraced him, pulling his face to his chest. He could not stop the tears as Riku held him close, rubbing his arm in a soothing manner. His words were words of comfort to Sora.

Riku suddenly moved away from Sora and stood up causing Sora to feel a moment of fear. But the fear went away as Riku picked him up and carried him to another room. After Riku crawled into the bed next to him, Sora felt that feeling of relief again as Riku pulled him close. Sora buried his face in Riku's chest, just wanting to be closer. Not wanting the feeling of being safe and the warmth from the other to leave him. Sora continued to cry until he drifted off to sleep.

_He continued to hold in the tears, not letting even one fall. Even one would bring the man pleasure, of that he was sure. The man pulled the hand that had been grasping him tightly out of his pants. Temporarily freed from his hold Sora tried to push the other away. But the man wasn't budging and the knife found his skin once again. Sora yelped inwardly as the knife broke the skin on his neck. _

_As he struggled to control his emotions his shirt was ripped off of him. He was pulled away from the wall and thrown roughly onto the bed a little ways away. He didn't have a chance to even attempt an escape as the man was quickly upon him, yanking his pants off with a force that caused him pain. _

_Within seconds his legs were spread apart and lifted up into the air. It was becoming harder and harder to hold back his tears and not cry out as the man forcefully inserted himself into Sora with no preparation. Sora bit his lip to the point of bleeding in an attempt to keep from screaming. His nails digging into his palms as the man thrust in and out until he climaxed. _

_As soon as he was done he lost all interest in Sora and making him cry out. Sora quickly grabbed his clothes and ran out ignoring the pain that was trying to consume him. He didn't want to stay in case the man decided he wanted more. He didn't want to be there if he wasn't finished yet. Throwing on his clothes as fast as possible he ran out the door. Sora ran as far as his shaking legs would carry him. He ran until he collapsed from the pain. Bleeding and broken he sat there crying. _

Sora woke up with a start. In all the times that the nightmare had haunted him he had never seen this part of it. It had always started from the beginning and he had always woken up before he got to the actual rape. But this time had been different. It hadn't started from the beginning, but from the middle. Sora had to wonder why. Looking around he noticed he was not alone in his bed, Riku was sleeping next to him. Then what had happened the night before all came back to him. And he knew why his nightmare had been that way.

Riku must have sensed movement and slowly woke up. He became worried when he saw Sora awake and sitting up. Riku sat up and wrapped his arms around Sora, pulling him closer. Sora took in the warmth of the hand that ran up and down his back comforting him. He closed his eyes as he laid his head on Riku's chest.

"Thanks." Sora said in a low voice, just loud enough for Riku to hear him. Riku did not respond as he continued to try to comfort him. They both sat there in silence for a while, just holding on to each other.

Dawn turned into day as the silence continued. Eventually Sora moved to break free from the warm embrace. Riku watched quietly as he climbed out of bed. Sora looked over to him with a small smile on his face. Riku got out of the bed and walked over to Sora, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close.

"Sora... are you... okay?" Riku asked. Sora could hear the genuine concern in his voice.

"I'm... I'm not hurt." Sora stammered out. Riku pushed him away just enough to look at his face. His next question asked with so much worry that it hurt Sora to hear.

"But are you okay?" Sora knew Riku was asking about his emotional, mental well being. In which case the answer was-

"No." Sora looked into Riku's eyes and Riku noticed the new tears forming. That was all he needed. Sora was not okay at all. Riku still had no idea what had happened the night before, but whatever it was was bad. Riku though about the situation as Sora once again cried on his chest. It had to have something to do with that Sephiroth guy, Sora had been just fine before that.

"Sora... please talk to me. It was that guy wasn't it?" Riku asked. Sora pulled away from him, breaking free from Riku's hold to sit on the bed. His eyes on the floor the whole time.

"You really want to know? You will probably hate me when you find out." Sora's voice came out strained. Riku knelt down in front of him and pushed Sora's chin up gently so he could look at him.

"I want to know. I want to help you. I am not going to hate you." Riku said. Sora sighed and looked to the side. He couldn't look Riku right in the eyes and say what he had to say.

"It happened two years ago. That guy was my tutor. Somehow he figured out that I had a crush on him and... and..."

"And what, Sora? Did he do something to you?" Riku asked. He didn't want to rush Sora but he was afraid if he didn't prod him a little Sora would stop talking. Sora looked over to him again, his eyes filled with tears and nodded.

"He raped me." Sora whispered. Riku's eyes went wide. He had not been expecting that at all. Now so many things were starting to make sense. Why Sora sees a shrink, why he hates silver hair, why hw aas screaming the night before, and probably why he was with Axel. Although he still wasn't completely sure about the last one. But by the way Axel had acted towards Sephiroth at the party he must know what happened.

"He raped you?" Riku whispered back. He wasn't sure what to say at this point. Once again Sora nodded and tears rolled down his face.

"I had to go to his house for lessons one day and he had a knife and he did that. He cut me, he bit me, and he raped me. Axel found me outside afterwards. He took me to his house and took care of me. He called the police, but he disappeared so the police never got him. Axel's been taking care of me ever since."

"Oh, Sora, I am so sorry. I'm sorry that happened to you. I'm sorry that I gave you a hard time about going to a shrink. I had no idea it was something so bad."

"You hate me now, don't you?" Sora whispered.

"No, why would I? Why would anyone hate you for that? I wasn't your fault Sora." Riku said as he hugged Sora.

"He was going to do it again. He said he wanted to go and play. That's what he said." Sora said, his voice low and laced with fear.

Riku moved so he could look Sora in the eyes. "He isn't going to do it again. We won't let him. Axel, me, no one is going to let him touch you again. He is not going to get the chance to hurt you again."

Riku hoped more than anything that he was telling Sora the truth. He hoped that they could keep him safe.

There was a light knock at the door before it was opened by Axel. Riku could see Roxas behind him peering into the room. The two must have stayed the night. It wasn't uncommon for them to crash at someone else's house on nights that there was a party.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing, Sora." Axel said. Sora looked over to him from his place on the bed and smiled a sad smile.

"I'm okay, thanks to you guys." Sora said, somewhat quietly. Axel nodded.

"Sora... your dad is on the phone with the police. He came home earlier and I told him what happened last night. Sorry, Roxas was there when we were talking so he knows now too." Axel told him looking guilty. Sora shrugged.

"That's okay. I told Riku about it too. So dad called the police? You think they will be able to catch him this time?"

Axel looked away and sighed before looking back to Sora. "I don't know, Sora. I really don't know. He is pretty good at disappearing when he wants to. I hope they can get him this time."

Axel didn't tell Sora that he wasn't sure if Sephiroth would disappear completely this time. He may hide so that the police can't find him, but he wasn't sure if he would leave. He had seemed determined to get to Sora and he had not been able to do that the night before. Would he leave before he got to Sora, when Sora was so close? What he also could not understand was why he was after Sora. Sora just didn't seem like the guy's type. That blond friend of his seemed more his type, so why Sora?

A little while later the police came to Sora's house to question him. They also had questions for Axel. While Sora and Axel were talking to the police Riku and Roxas went outside. For a long time neither one said a word, lost in thought about what had happened as they walked around the house. Finally Roxas spoke up.

"You finally found out what he has been hiding. Is that enough for you? Will you stop your game now? He has been hurt enough already without you adding more to it. After everything he has been through, if he were to find out this has been nothing but a game to you--"

Roxas stopped what he was saying, his face going pale. Riku looked up about to respond when he saw the look on Roxas' face. Riku turned to see what Roxas was looking at behind him. Sora and Axel were standing at the corner of the house and the anger that appeared on their faces told Riku that they had heard what Roxas had just said. Riku went to say something but didn't have a chance as Sora ran over and punched him right in the face.

Covering the side of his face that had been hit, Riku righted himself and looked at Sora. He had deserved that and he knew it. He also knew whatever he said at this point would not make any difference. Sora was far to angry for it too.

"You bastard!" Sora spat. "You were just playing me this whole time. I should have known better. I should have known an asshole like you couldn't be trusted. I hate you. I hate you more than I have ever hated anyone. Not that you care. You've already gotten what you wanted. Get out of my yard and don't ever come near me again. Either one of you."

Roxas pov

Roxas looked over to Axel and felt his heart sink. Axel looked disgusted by him. He had not been the one playing with Sora, but he had known about it and that was almost as bad. Roxas quietly walked towards the front of the house to leave as Sora had told them. He glanced behind him once to see Riku standing there looking at Sora briefly before following.

Riku walked to his house in silence. Roxas took the hint that Riku wanted to be alone and went to his own house. But he watched as Riku entered his house before going in. He felt bad, really bad. He had wanted Riku to stop playing. He had wanted Riku to admit that it wasn't a game to him anymore, but he had never meant for Sora to hear. Axel either. He had been surprised when Axel didn't make a move to hit them, but he guessed Axel decided to let Sora handle it himself. And Sora had quite well.

Riku had never been that good at hiding things from him and he had seen every word that Sora had yelled at him cut him deeper and deeper. He could see the pain in Riku's eyes, even though he tried to hide it.

Roxas had been hurt too. He had had a good time with Axel at the party before Sora had started screaming. Roxas was really starting to like the red head. He had fallen asleep the night before sitting on the couch in Sora's living room leaning on Axel. And when he had woken up this morning Axel's arm was around him and Roxas' head was on Axel's chest. But now any chance he might have had with him was gone. Out the door when he had opened his mouth. This was his fault. He never should have tried talking to Riku at Sora's. He just hadn't wanted to see Sora get hurt again.

Riku pov

Riku sat in his room on his bed. He had immediately turned on his stereo and turned it way up when he had come in. He wanted to drown out everything. Any other sound around him and his own thoughts. He didn't want to think about anything. Not right now.

Axel pov

Sora stood watching as Riku and Roxas walked away, anger covering his face. As soon as they were out of eyesight, Sora ran back into the house and into his room. Axel sighed and followed him. He watched as Sora made his way to his bedroom and slammed the door. Axel stood outside the closed door, leaning against it. He could hear the sobs coming from inside the room. In the past he would have entered the room and pulled Sora into his arms, not wanting to see him cry. He still didn't want to see him cry, but he could not bring himself to go into the room. Things had changed. In the span of a night, things had changed. No, things had been changing slowly for a while. Since Sora had moved here.

Axel knew the tears Sora cried now were not about Sephiroth, but Riku. That was why Axel couldn't comfort him this time. It wasn't because he didn't want to. It wasn't because he was jealous. Neither of those were true. It was because if he comforted Sora now then they would fall back into the way things use to be. The two of them would become lovers again. Not that he minded the thought of having his little kitten back. But last night when Sora was with Riku, for the first time it had looked like Sora was finally moving on with his life. That he was finally overcoming what had happened to him. Seeing that had pleased Axel. He had always known someday this would happen. That Sora would find someone else. He had never thought he was good enough for Sora. Sora didn't realize that even after what had happened to him, he was still an innocent. Maybe he had changed some, but not as much as he thought he had. Axel cared deeply about Sora, more than Sora realized he did and more than he had ever cared about anyone. He would still be there for him if he needed him, he would not allow Sora to be all alone.

Sora had been hurt bad. He had been scarred. Not his physical being but emotionally. He needed to know that someone cared. He needed to feel loved. All of this Axel had realized a long time ago. He was even willing to be that person for Sora, but he knew that wasn't really what Sora wanted. Even if Sora himself didn't realize that.

Axel had heard what Roxas had said. He understood the anger that Sora felt, he had felt it too. It had been some type of game they were playing, at least Riku had been playing. But Roxas had known about it and not stopped it. Sora had responded before Axel had had a chance to. Which was probably better, for Sora anyway. Axel sighed again as he continued to listen at the door. He couldn't help but wonder, what would happen now?

Roxas pov

Roxas sat in his bedroom not even paying attention to the television that was on. He had turned it on when he came in, but couldn't seem to focus on it. His mind kept going back over what had happen a little while before. Both Sora and Axel had looked so mad. Sora's words had been harsh, but deserved. He could not deny that. They had deserved them. He had not been playing with Sora. He had also tried to stop Riku from doing that, but had failed. Even still, he couldn't take the 'it wasn't my fault' approach. There were probably a lot of things he could have done, but didn't.

What he wanted to know now was- was there a way to fix all of this? Or was it really to late? Would Sora be able to forgive them? What was Riku going to do? Why did it seem that every time that he started to really think about things lately, he could only come up with questions he couldn't answer? But when everything was in Sora's hands that was expected. All he knew for sure was that he did care about his new friend and he cared about Axel. He didn't want to let go of him before he knew if they could have something between them. Right now it didn't seem like he had a lot of choice though. Axel would not choose him over Sora and he couldn't ask him too. Not after earlier, not when Sora needed him so much. He would just have to try to think of a way to make things better.

Riku pov

Riku pounded his head in frustration. The music wasn't working, it wasn't drowning out his thoughts the way it was suppose too. He could not keep from thinking about all the things he didn't want to think about. Sora kept popping up inside his mind. Sora's smiling face as they joked around. Sora's slightly angry face as Riku teased him. Sora's red face when Riku had licked the shake off of him. Riku smiled at the thought of that, but the smile quickly went away as Sora's crying face came into his thoughts. And the face that showed fear. The faces he had seen last night and this morning. Those faces caused him pain.

Riku thought about how Sora had looked after he had heard what Roxas had said. There had been so much anger on his face, but also a trace of something else. Hurt maybe. Even if it was that didn't really mean anything, it could have been there because of everything else that had happened. Riku had never imagined that what caused that darkness he had seen that night at the club would be something so serious and bad. He had never imagined that Sora had suffered that kind of torment. He had wanted to find out what Sora was hiding, innocent little Sora that had fooled everyone for so long with his act. But he hadn't fooled Riku, Riku had always known that things were not as they seemed. He had wanted to make Sora fall for him and then break him. But Sora had already been broken in a way that was much worse than Riku would have or wanted. He had never wanted to hurt Sora that badly.

Riku saw the things in his thoughts that he didn't want to see. As his memories played before him like a movie he could see the truth in it all. The truth that he had been denying the whole time because he was to scared and weak to admit it and accept it. Sora had not been the only one covering things from everyone, Riku had been too. Now things were so screwed up and he had hurt Sora, so the truth probably wouldn't even matter anymore. Sora hated him, he had said as much. He didn't want him anywhere around him. Riku couldn't blame him, he couldn't blame anyone but himself. He would have to live with this pain he felt now because he had been the cause of it.

Sora pov

He had been a fool to believe they could even be friends. He had been right in his first thoughts concerning Riku. He was bad, he was mean, and he should not be trusted. Riku only wanted to hurt him. He had hurt him the first day they had met and he had continued to try hurting him. But Sora had let him, unwilling, work his way into his life and then into his heart. He had actually started to believe that maybe, just maybe, they could be friends or more. Especially the or more part.

He had tried for so long to tell himself that he hated Riku, that he would always hate Riku. He knew though that he hadn't hated Riku after a while. It probably started changing when Riku had protected him from Seifer. That probably wasn't the truth either. He remembered times before that when Riku had touched him and feeling the shiver run through him. He had been attracted to Riku even if he had denied it. There was also all the times Riku had kissed him and he didn't slap him like his mind said he should, he had even participated in some of them. He had come to like Riku touching him and spending time with him. He liked that Riku seemed to know him better than he thought and understood things about him that he didn't think anyone except Axel would.

Riku had always been able to see passed his mask. Riku had always known Sora wasn't how he tried to seem to be. And after this morning when he had told Riku the truth about what had happened and Riku had reacted that way and said those things, Sora thought that he had finally found someone who would really love him. He thought Riku would love the real him and not the shell of his old self. He had been happy that it was Riku because he had come to have feelings for him. That was why it had hurt so much to hear that it was all just a lie. Just a game that he didn't understand. What was the purpose of this game Riku had been playing with him? Did he really feel _nothing_ for him? Had _everything_ he said all been a lie?

He wanted to know the answers to those questions, but at the same time he didn't. He was afraid of hearing it had all been a lie, that Riku had never felt anything for him. He didn't want to think that Riku was sitting around somewhere having a laugh at his expense after finding out what Sora had been through. He found it funny how he should be thinking about whether or not the police were finding the man who had attacked him before, but all he could think about was Riku.

He had fallen for him. He had never wanted that to happen, nor had he ever imagined it would. But it did. It was ironic how he could love someone so much that he hated so much. Life truly was unfair. Something like this should have never of happened. He should not allowed Riku to get so close, he should have pushed away like his mind was screaming at him to and ignored his heart while doing it.

Sora shook away the thoughts from his head. He didn't want to think about this anymore, not right now. He would see what was going on outside his bedroom. He walked into the other room to find Axel sitting on the couch watching a movie. Axel looked up as Sora sat down beside him.

"Feeling better?" Axel asked. Sora shrugged.

"Not really."

"For what it is worth, I'm sorry all of this had to happen."

"Nothing for you to be sorry about. You didn't do anything except be great. You helped me when I needed it, getting me away from him and to safety. Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'm just glad he wasn't able to do anything this time."

"Me too. Have you heard anything, I mean do you know if he has been caught?"

"Haven't heard. The police haven't called. Your dad said he was tired of waiting on the police to find him, so he went out looking for him. Asked me to stay here with you, but I was going to anyway."

"I'm glad you're here Axel. I don't know what I would do without you." Sora said and leaned over towards Axel, resting his head on Axel's shoulder. Axel frowned, but didn't say anything. This wasn't that much, but he would make sure it didn't go any further than something like this. Friendship was all they could have now. Nothing more, nothing less.

Sora was sound asleep on the couch, or so the other two thought, as he heard his father and Axel talking. From what he had heard they had not found Sephiroth or any leads as to where he was. He could also tell his father had made a side trip to the bar.

"I would like it if you would let me stay here." Axel said.

"Why?"

"You have work and that man is still out there somewhere. I talked to him, he is after Sora. Sora shouldn't be left alone right now."

"Do whatever you want."

"Alright, then tomorrow I'll go back to my place and get the things I will be needing. Monday I will go in and enroll in the school here."

"Your parents going to be okay with that?"

"Like they give a shit, they're to busy dealing with their own lives and the company to worry about what I am doing."

"It is probably not the way you think it is."

"It is. They have said so. I don't care, I can take care of myself and I don't have them and their problems in my hair."

"I guess I can understand how you feel, it was like that with my parents too. Never wanted anything to do with me until I said I was going to get married, then they suddenly decided they should be parents and let me know they didn't think my decision was a good one. I think they even told me I was making the biggest mistake of my life."

"Do you agree with them now that you are divorced?"

"No, I don't regret marrying her. There are many things I regret, but marrying her and having Sora are not one of those things. I regret letting that man anywhere near my son, I regret that I was unable to keep that from happening to him, and other things. But, whether he knows it or not, he is the most important person to me. I know I probably don't act like it, but it is true."

"Besides, when I told them I was getting divorced they said that was the biggest mistake I could make, so it seems they can't make up their minds. Funny how things work out."

Axel laughed, "That sounds like something my parents would do."

"Take care of him, Axel."

"Don't worry, I will."

Monday morning came and Sora found himself standing in front of the school alone. He had wanted to go with Axel, but Axel had said no. He would have to go back to their old school and withdrawal then come and enroll here. He had insisted that Sora just go to school like normal and he should see him sometime during the day. Sora was not looking forward to this.

Sora made his way into the building and headed towards his locker. On the way he noticed as people stopped what they were doing to stare or whisper. Some would break out into giggles or just all out laughter as he walked passed. He heard words like party and screaming scattered throughout the hallway. So word had gotten out about what happened at the party the other night.

"I wouldn't have been screaming if I had that sexy guy holding on to me." he heard one girl he didn't know whispering to another. The other girl nodded in agreement. They were stupid, they had no idea what they were talking about. They had no idea what he had done to him. They had no idea what that guy was capable of. If they did, they wouldn't be laughing and carrying on like they were. Screw them, damn them all to hell. He didn't give a damn about any of them. Let that man do to them what he had done to him, then they wouldn't be like this.

Sora got his books out of his locker and closed it. He saw Riku looking at him from a little ways down. Riku was just standing there staring at him for a few minutes before he broke his gaze and continued down the hall passed Sora. He didn't say anything as he walked passed, but Sora noticed something, Riku wasn't laughing and whispering to others. He had not looked happy at all. Sora watched after him and saw as people quickly turned away or moved back as Riku walked passed and looked their way. It was like they were afraid of continuing for fear that he may hurt them if they did. This confused Sora.

Sora turned to go the other way to his first hour class. Now he saw Cloud, Seifer, and Leon headed towards him. Cloud shot him a glare as he walked passed and Sora quickly looked down.

"Don't worry about him, he'll get over it." Leon said. Sora hadn't even realized Leon hadn't walked away with the other two. Sora looked up and saw Leon standing in front of him. Leon did not look mad, just concerned.

"I guess he hates me now. I caused problems at his party the other night." Sora said, feeling a little bad.

"No, that isn't the problem. Cloud doesn't hate you, honestly he isn't even mad at you. He is angry, but not at you and he is having a hard time venting that anger."

"Huh? I don't really understand."

"The police stopped by his house looking for his friend on Saturday. Se-- he had already left, and Cloud doesn't know where he went. He tried defending him, only to find out that he is a ...wanted criminal that they have been trying to catch for a couple of years."

"..." Sora didn't know what to say. It was obvious that Leon knew what he had done and was trying to be careful with his words so that he would not upset Sora.

"Needless to say, Cloud feels bad that he put you in danger. And that he didn't let your friend kill him the other night. He said he should have known that you wouldn't scream like that for no reason."

"Then why was he glaring at me?"

"He figures since he was the reason you were in danger and he did nothing to stop it or protect you that he doesn't deserve to be your friend. Or something alone those lines."

"That's stupid, he didn't know. I didn't tell any of you what had happened to me and even if I had, Cloud wouldn't have known his old friend was the one that did it. I couldn't even remember his name."

"I know, he knows too. Sometimes he can be really stubborn. He feels he has wrong you and that he has to make up for it now. He has been trying to figure out where he went to help the police."

"He would do that, I mean he has known that guy longer than he has known me, so why would he want to help me?"

"I told you, he feels like he is to blame for it, well the other night anyway. He wants to help you before he has a chance to get to you again. Seems like there may be more to it than that, but I don't know. Just know that he doesn't hate you. If you need anything, let me know. I have to get going. See you later."

"Thanks Leon." Sora said as Leon walked away. He had to wonder who else had found out about what happened two years ago. He would soon find out, Tidus was in his first period class.

TBC

Lovely, don't you think. I spent so much time building everything up between Riku and Sora just to tear all down again.(That was what I meant in my opening comments when I said something about throwing a wrench into the story.) But, Riku can't get off that easy. Next chapter, Cloud destroys the world on his hunt for Sephiroth. He must find him. Something about light. I'm just joking. 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Although we all wish we owned this wonderful game, I for one do not own it. Too bad.

Comments: This chapter is full of anger, crying, and perverted joking around, hey Axel's in it, what do you expect. Ah, now I feel a little bad for Roxas- people were not too happy he slipped and told Sora about the game. In his defense, he had to. The game is a big part of the story and Sora had to find out. Hanakitsunechan7 that works, I don't know yet if he will be back. SableRayn I don't think it would have been better because Riku wasn't admitting his real feelings and even if they did manage to end up together after Riku found out what he wanted to know, well it's like their relationship would have started because of a lie. This makes Riku have to deal with everything if he wants Sora. Xcloudx that's funny, I had Cloud looking for him because of his feelings of guilt, I didn't even think about how he goes through the game trying to find him until I read your review. I guess it fits better than I thought. Shinny thank you so much. I really love to hear people say they like my story and you really brightened my day with your review. And thanks to everyone else. Also, there is only one more chapter after this one.

Chapter 20 **Watching You Walk Away**

Sora gathered up his things as the bell rang for the end of first period. The class had went smoothly without any problems. Tidus had greeted him just like he always did. He said nothing about Friday night and the party. Sora was starting to believe that Tidus had not heard about his past. Maybe it was only Leon and Cloud that knew about it, other than Riku and Roxas.

Sora had just made his way out into the hallway when an arm was thrown around his neck. He was pulled slightly to the side closer to the person who was next to him.

"I am really starting to wonder if it is possible for these classes to get any more boring." Tidus asked from his place beside Sora. Sora laughed softly.

"I have already wondered about that and come to the conclusion that it is not possible." Sora said. As he answered his mind went back to the day Riku and him had been joking around about this at lunch. Tidus looked over and noticed the sad, far away look on Sora's face.

"Sora? You okay? What's wrong?" Tidus asked, now concerned. Sora snapped back to the present time and looked over to Tidus and smiled. It wasn't a big smile, it wasn't even a real smile, but Tidus didn't know that.

"I'm fine, just thinking about what you said." Sora lied. In fact he wasn't fine, not really. The memory was painful for him, stirring up feelings in his heart. It would be better for him if he could just forget everything about Riku, but when was anything ever that easy?

"You don't have to think about it that much. I was thinking, the other night, your friend, the red head, him and Roxas looked pretty close." Tidus said and pulled his arm back so that they were just walking beside each other.

"Did they?"

"Yeah, I don't know about your friend, but Roxas really looked like he likes him. Made me happy to see that."

"Why?"

Tidus shrugged, "Roxas has always liked Riku, everyone knows that, but nothing is going to happen there. Sure their best friends, but Riku doesn't see it as anything more than that. He's not likely too either. So it is good to see that Roxas is finally giving up and finding someone else. He looked happy."

"But weren't they together, Riku and Roxas, like in a relationship?" Sora asked. Maybe Tidus could shed a little light on things for him.

"They've slept together, but that doesn't really mean anything. Friends sometimes do that, they're not the only ones in our group that have. But as far as an actual relationship, no."

"Because of Riku?"

"Maybe. Who really knows. Maybe they just aren't meant to be. Riku has claimed for a while that he doesn't believe in love, but maybe that was just because he hadn't found the right person. Do you believe in love?"

"I don't know anymore. I use to, but now I'm not so sure. Maybe it is just something that exist to cause people pain. If that is all it is, what's so good about it? What is so good about having your heart ache like this?" Sora said. His eyes went wide as he realized what he said. He hoped that Tidus didn't pick up on it, but that was in vain.

"So you really are in love with him." Tidus said.

"No, I'm not. Why would I love him?" Sora said. Tears filled his eyes and he turned away, trying to wipe them away before they were able to fall, but it was not working. "He is just a jerk that was playing with me. He doesn't care about me at all. So why would I love him?"

The more he said, the more the tears fell. He was crying now and couldn't seem to stop. Classes would be starting soon, so only a few people remained in the hallway to see him cry. Tidus pulled Sora into a comforting hug and let him cry on him. He could hear the chant of 'I don't love him, I don't love him' coming from Sora, as if Sora was trying to convince himself of this. Tidus wasn't stupid, he knew Sora did love Riku.

"Sora, Why don't you go to the bathroom and wash your face, try to calm down. I'll be there in a few minutes. I'm going to go by your class and tell your teacher you aren't feeling well right now." Tidus said and led Sora to the nearby bathroom door. Sora nodded and quietly thanked Tidus before going into the bathroom.

Tidus had lied, not really lied, just hadn't told the whole truth. He would go talk to Sora's teacher, but he had somewhere else to go first. He just hoped this was a good idea. It could turn out really bad and with Sora mad at him. But he had to do it. Tidus made his way to Riku's class. He waved his arms around in the window of the door until he got someones attention. That person got Riku's attention, seeing Tidus in the hallway, Riku asked for permission to go to the washroom.

"What is it?" Riku asked after he had closed the door to the classroom.

"Go to the bathroom in D hall. I left something there for you, you have to go now though." Tidus said as he started walking away. Riku eyed him with curiosity. Then shrugged and headed where Tidus had told him to go. It didn't take him long to get there since D hall was right by where he was.

Riku heard sobbing as he opened the door and made his way into the bathroom. He walked towards the source of the crying and what he saw pained him. Sora was there, leaning against the wall as if he was trying to get comfort from the wall. Knowing it was a risk, Riku walked over and pulled the crying Sora into his arms. Sora quickly buried his face in Riku's chest and continued crying. Riku kept one hand on Sora's back and the other went to his head, running his fingers through his hair trying to soothe him.

"Sora" Riku whispered by his ear and felt the body in his arms tense up. Sora hadn't realized it was Riku that was comforting him. He had thought it was Tidus. Sora pulled away and looked up at Riku in slight horror.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were Tidus, he said he would come back." Sora said quietly.

"Tidus told me to come here, but he didn't tell me why. Why are you crying?" Riku asked. He reached towards Sora to wipe away a fresh tear, but Sora jerk away from him. Riku slowly pulled his hand back.

"Why do you care? Haven't gotten enough of playing with my feelings? Thought you would try some more?" Sora asked, anger thick in his voice. Riku didn't say anything, he just looked at Sora with a hurt look on his face. Sora noticed the pain that covered the other's face, but decided it was probably just an act. Riku was just trying to trick him again. He had learned his lesson the first time and wasn't going to let that happen again.

"Don't... Don't look at me like that. Don't look at me like I'm hurting you, when it was all just a lie. You don't like me, you never have. It was just a game. Everything was just a lie." Sora said as he broke down again. "So don't look at me like I'm the one causing your pain, when you're the one... when you're the one causing mine."

Riku's eyes went wide as his heard the words Sora said. The pain inside him intensified. Sora was crying like this because of him. He had caused Sora to feel this pain. And he hated knowing that. He had been stupid to think he ever wanted this. Riku grabbed Sora and pulled him close once again, while Sora struggled to free himself from Riku's hold. Riku refused to let go though. He pushed Sora gently up against the wall behind him and moved his hold to Sora's arms. Sora stopped fighting him and just stood there sobbing softly. Riku rested his head on Sora's fore head and closed his eyes. Sora felt Riku's breath on his face as he waited for whatever was coming next. When Riku spoke again his voice was soft.

"Sora, I know you won't believe what I have to say, and I don't blame you, but I have to say it anyway. I won't lie, this did all start out as a game, but somewhere along the way, things changed. I fell in love with you. Even still, I said it was nothing but a game to me, because I couldn't admit to myself what I was feeling. My feelings weren't something I planned or something I wanted. So I denied them. Roxas knew, he knew I was really in love with you, but I wouldn't listen to him." Riku sighed softly before continuing.

"I have come to realize that the one I was actually playing was myself and not you. Everything that happened when we were together was real. I just didn't realize it. But I know now, now that I have taken the time to really think about everything. Now that you've said you hate me and I feel the pain inside. I wasn't looking at you like that because you caused me pain, I was the one who did that."

Riku had stayed in the same position the whole time he was talking and Sora stood there silently. Listening to every word that Riku said, wishing it was true. He wanted so badly for it to all be true, but he just didn't know if he could believe that it was. Riku opened his eyes and pulled his head back a little, not breaking his hold on Sora.

"I am so sorry that I hurt you. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am for that. And I know you

have no reason to believe me when I say I love you, but I do love you. You are the only person I have ever said those words to and I mean them." Riku stopped talking to pull Sora into a tight embrace, burying his face in Sora's hair. "The game was on me, Sora, on me. Not you, but on me."

"No, no, I don't believe you. You're a liar and you play with people feelings. I know I don't always show everyone the real me, but I don't do it to hurt people. I don't get a kick out of seeing how much I can play with people. Or play some stupid game with their hearts. That's wrong, it's cruel, and heartless." Sora gave it everything he had and pushed Riku away from him.

"I deserve all that. I knew this wasn't going to be easy." Riku said. Immediately regretting the last part when he saw the look on Sora's face. He had managed to make him even angrier.

"Not going to be easy? Hell, no it's not going to be easy. I can't trust you. I can't believe you. All I can do is hate you. It would be easier if you would just give up."

"No. I won't give up."

"Why not? You said your feelings weren't something you wanted. You hate love, you don't believe in it. You want nothing to do with it. So this is your chance, just give up. Then you can just go on hating love and sleeping around with people you don't give a shit about."

"You would like that wouldn't you. Then you could go on feeling like there is no one out there that really understands you or wants to be with the real you. Not this fake shit that you show everyone, always pretending to be a nice guy and all innocent when that's nothing but a bunch of bullshit. No, the real you. The you that is hurt and scared. The you that isn't so innocent, that understands more than people think. That just wants to scream and shout out your anger. The you that looks at people with looks of pure hatred in your eyes. The you that I am talking to now."

"Shut up. You don't know anything." Sora yelled as he went to punch Riku. Riku was too quick and grabbed the arm that was going for his face. Sora struggled to free himself from Riku's tight hold. But Riku was stronger and he roughly push Sora back up against the wall behind him, pushing himself up against him to keep the smaller one in place.

"Are you sure I don't know anything? I told you before I pay real attention to you. I can see you cowering behind your mask- broken, afraid, lost, weak, angry, and full of hate. And you hate that. You hate that you are that way and you hate knowing that I can see it. You're so afraid of being alone and it upsets you that everyone likes the fake you, but you don't give people a chance to like the real you. Besides Axel."

"That's not true. I... Axel... it's not true."

"It is true Sora. Axel is the only one you let see you like that. But I wonder if he has even seen the real you completely. I think he hasn't, that there are things you don't even show him. Because you think he is the only one who will accept you and if he leaves you you'll have no one. Maybe you like feeling that way. Maybe you have just gotten so use to all of this that you don't want anything to change. I think you have been looking for a good reason to push me away, since you know I can see the real you, and now you have one. You refuse to acknowledge that you know I am telling you the truth when I say I love you. I know you know it's the truth, I can see it in your eyes. But if you acknowledge it, then things might change. And you don't want that."

"Why wouldn't I want things to change? Why would I want to continue living a lie? That doesn't make any sense."

"Why? I don't really understand that myself. Maybe because your scared, maybe because you are comfortable with how things are. You want change and yet you don't, because you're afraid that it will not change for the better and things will become worse."

"Are you even listening to the words you're saying? I want change and yet I don't. Your contradicting yourself." Sora said, glaring up at Riku.

"Yes, but so are you." Riku sighed and leaned his head down closer to Sora. "Everybody goes through changes. It is part of life, a part of growing up. What you said earlier about me hating love and wanting nothing to do with it, that was true. Was, but it's not true anymore. I have changed, you changed me. Before all I did was sleep around with people that meant nothing to me, for the most part. I thought I didn't need love, all I needed was sex. But that isn't what I think anymore. Did you know I haven't had sex since you moved over here? Not that I haven't made attempts, but they were all with you. If all I wanted or needed was sex I could get it else where. But I want you."

"So you just want to sleep with me."

"I do want to sleep with you, but I want more than that too. I want to be your boyfriend. I want to be the one you turn to when you're hurting. The one who holds you when you're crying. I want to be the one who gets those beautiful loving smiles. I want to be your everything, because you're my everything."

Sora had to be careful. He was not ready to forgive Riku yet, he was still hell bent on being angry at him. So he had to be careful because if not, he would turn to mush in Riku's arms. What Riku had just said was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to him and he wasn't willing to admit just yet that hearing that made his heart soar. Sometimes luck was on Sora's side which was quickly proven.

"What exactly is going on here? You two should be in class." someone said, interrupting them. Riku broke his hold on Sora to look over to the angry teacher who had asked the question. He was about to say something when Sora spoke.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault. I wasn't feeling well and he was just trying to make sure I was okay." Sora said. The teacher eyed him suspiciously as if he was wondering how the position he had caught them in was seeing how he was okay.

"Get to class and don't let this happen again."

"Okay, we won't." Sora said. Sora and Riku both headed for the door. Once Riku saw the teacher wasn't following them out he spoke to Sora one last time before heading to class.

"Sora, Roxas didn't do anything wrong. He tried to bring me to my senses several times, so please don't be mad at him. He really does care about you. If you can't forgive me, then at least forgive him, he doesn't deserve this."

Sora didn't say anything and walked away towards his class. He had a lot to think about. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing his class would be boring, then he would have plenty of time to think.

Sora walked to the lunch room almost in a daze. He had spent all his class time thinking through everything and still wasn't completely sure what to do. He almost missed the red head standing next to the entrance, but said red head wasn't going to let him miss him. Axel grabbed a hold of Sora and pulled him away from the door into a nearby hallway.

"Axel! So your here now. I wasn't sure when you would be here."

"I was able to get everything done and started classes during the middle of third period. What is going on with you? You seem distracted." Axel asked. Sora could see the concern on his face.

"I was just thinking." Sora said. He looked around before turning his attention back to Axel. "Can I ask you a question?"

Axel's eyebrow went up, "Yeah."

"Do you like Roxas? I mean, you know, really like him, in a more than a friend way."

Axel hesitated, not knowing if he should answer the question. He didn't want to hurt Sora. Deciding right now Sora needed someone in his life he could trust to tell him the truth Axel sighed.

"Yeah, I guess I do or did."

"Did? You don't anymore?" Sora asked.

Axel shrugged, "He was in on something that caused you a lot of pain. I can't ignore that. So I don't

think I can just forgive and forget that easy."

"I don't think he was in on it. I talked to Riku earlier, he told me that Roxas tried to stop him several times and he wouldn't listen to him. I was mad at Roxas after I heard what he said, but I don't think I am anymore. And I don't like thinking that you like him and aren't going to try to get together with him just because of me."

"I warned him not to do anything to hurt you." Axel said.

"But he didn't Axel. Riku was the one who did, not Roxas. Besides, sources tell me he seems to like you. You aren't really just going to let that go now are you?"

"Sources? What sources?"

"Come on Axel, you know how this works. My sources are confidential."

"What? You a reporter now?" Axel asked.

"If you can play shrink, I can play reporter." Sora said, grinning at Axel. "You didn't answer the question. You're not just going to let him go are you?"

Axel smirked, "No comment."

"Axel!" Sora pouted and play hit Axel. Axel returned the play hit with one of his own and the two started messing around like that. They continued like that for a while and didn't notice other people heading their way.

"Why don't you two take your make out session somewhere else. The middle of the hallway isn't really the best place for that." a voice said.

Axel and Sora stopped what they were doing to see that Seifer had been the one to speak. Seifer wasn't alone, everybody else in the group was with him. Sora spotted Riku and Roxas over to the side. Riku looked angry and Roxas looked upset. Axel grabbed a hold of Sora pulling him closer and moving like he was going to kiss him.

"You heard him Sora. Let's take our make out session somewhere else. You really shouldn't be trying to jump me here in the hallway." Axel said, a smirk on his face.

"Jump you? I was not trying to jump you."

"Come on, admit it. Anyone could see that's what you were trying to do. I know how much you like sex, but you really should wait until we get home."

"You're an asshole, Axel."

"Calling me an asshole just because I won't give you any, Sora. That's not very nice." Axel said. Sora smirked. He moved his leg slightly so that it was pressing against Axel's crotch. He moved his head so that his lips were close to touching Axel's. When he spoke again his voice came out low, barely above a whisper. The others had to strain to hear him.

"You know if I really wanted it, you'd give it to me no matter where we were."

Axel was caught off guard. He didn't think Sora would say or do something like that in front of other people. Sora had left him speechless and excited. Not good. Not good at all, especially with Roxas watching the whole thing. Axel could hear chuckling from a little ways away. They both turned to see Cloud laughing. Leon and Seifer were trying to hold in their laughter. Tidus and Wakka were looking away, Zexion didn't seem fazed, Roxas was looking at the ground, and Riku looked like he was ready to kill someone.

"Sora, I didn't know you had it in you." Cloud said while laughing. "Guess my sister was wrong about you after all."

Sora had to think for a moment to figure out what Cloud was talking about. Then he remember Cloud's sister referring to him as virgin boy and saying he wouldn't know what to do with a dick.

"Maybe we should have went with her suggestion that night.(1) It could have been interesting." Leon said. No one else knew what Cloud and Leon were talking about except Sora. "Maybe she had a good idea for once."

"Ah, no, that's not really my thing. I think I'll pass. Yeah, I'll definitely pass. It just sounds really painful or... weird." Sora said. Cloud and Leon both laughed. Everyone else was trying to figure out what the three were talking about. Leon walked over to Sora and pulled him into his arms, away from Axel. He cupped Sora's chinned and pulled his head up so that Sora was looking right at him, their lips less than an inch apart.

"Pain leads to pleasure, Sora. I'm sure you know that by now. If you think it would be painful, then think about how pleasurable it could be."

There was a loud bang from behind Leon and the two turned to see what the noise was. There was an empty spot where Riku had been standing, but the locker there had a dent in it. Sora looked down the hall and saw Riku walking away, his hand dripping with blood. Sora broke free from Leon and ran after Riku.

"Riku, wait." Sora called after him. Riku continued walking away from him. Sora called again, but Riku didn't stop. Sora ran until he caught up with him, grabbing a hold of his arm. Riku jerked his arm away.

"Leave me alone, Sora." Riku said. Sora could hear the anger dripping in his voice.

"No, Riku, you're bleeding." Sora answered, concerned.

"I don't care. Just leave me alone."

"No, damnit stop." Sora said, loudly. Riku quickly turned and pushed Sora flat against the lockers. Sora had never seen Riku so angry.

"You don't play with people's hearts, huh? Then what the hell was that? You knew I was there, you knew I was watching. And you know how I feel about you. You didn't care that it would hurt me to see that."

"Riku... I..." Sora started. He really didn't know what to say. He had not been trying to hurt Riku, he just hadn't been thinking about it. He was trying to get back at Axel for saying that Sora had been trying to jump him. He hadn't expected Cloud and Leon to get involved in it.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you. And why should I care about your feelings, you didn't care about mine when you were playing your game." Sora said, now angry. Riku closed his eyes and took a deep breath. As he let the breath out he reopened his eyes.

"You just have to keep bringing that up, don't you? We have already talked about this. Is that your new defense mechanism? To keep throwing that in my face to keep me away. And you called me cruel." Riku let go of Sora and continued walking down the hall. Sora stood there watching him walk away, wanting to cry. Not because Riku had called him cruel, but because he knew if this kept up he was going to lose him.

Sora turned and walked back the way he had come from. Axel was waiting for him where he had left him. Everyone else had left already. Sora looked up and smiled sadly at Axel.

"Did you get a chance to talk to Roxas?" Sora asked.

"No, he left with his friends."

"Why didn't you ask him to stay and talk to you?" Sora said. Axel sighed.

"Sora... just stop. Don't do this right now."

"Am I making you angry? I seem to be really good at that today. I'm just going to make everyone angry and push everyone away." Sora wiped the tears from his eyes. He had already spent enough time today crying. Axel wrapped his arms around Sora, pulling him into a hug. Sora quickly broke free from the hug.

"Don't Axel. Don't comfort me anymore. Go after Roxas. Talk to him. Be with him." Sora said and walked away. Axel stood there confused. Was Sora really trying to push him away now? Sora was, in a way. He didn't want to lose Axel's friendship, but he knew he had to stop relying on him all the time or he was never going to be able to move on. It was the only way he would ever be able to be with Riku.

After school Axel walked outside alone and saw Roxas waiting by the front gate. It brought back memories of when he would come to see him at his old school. But he wasn't so sure Roxas was waiting for him this time. He was about to walk over to him when Sora walked up behind him.

"Are you going home?" Sora asked.

"I don't know yet." Axel said. He turned his attention back to Roxas. Sora turned to see where Axel was looking and smiled. He headed in Roxas' direction and Axel followed behind him. Roxas looked up and saw the two of them coming towards him. His face was pained. Axel walked up next to Roxas and wrapped his arm around him.

"Hey, babe. Miss me?"

Roxas turned to look at him, confusion showing on his face. "Huh?"

Axel smirked, "I asked if you missed me. And don't look so sad, like you looked when we walked over. That's not a good look for you."

Roxas wasn't sure what was going on. He had thought Axel hated him now and didn't know why he was even standing next to him and talking to him. But he would take a chance and see where this was going.

"So what is a good look for me?" Roxas asked.

"I'm sure he is going to say something like, your eyes full of lust and desire as you're thinking about all of the things you would like him to do to you." Sora said from where he stood across from them. Roxas saw the smirk appear back on Axel's face.

"Of course. That would be a great look for him, one I look forward to seeing."

"Pervert." Sora said.

"You're the one who said it, I'm just agreeing." Axel said.

"Cause I know how your mind works." Sora said, shrugging. Roxas stood there listening to the conversation that played out before him. Taking it all in, for future reference.

"And I know how yours works." Axel said. "He's really just as horny as everyone else. Make sure you tell Riku that."

"Axel!" Sora yelled, his face turning a little red. "Roxas doesn't care about how horny I can be."

"No, but Riku would want to know that." Roxas said, playing along.

"You don't need to tell him. Jeez, let the guy find out things for himself." Sora said, smirking. Roxas was surprised by Sora's comment. That seemed like a good sign.

"I guess we wouldn't want to take all of the fun out of it for him, now would we Roxas? Riku can find out on his own that Sora likes it just about everyday."

"What?!" Sora exclaimed. They hadn't done it that often.

"I guess that means Sora is perfect for him, Riku likes it just about everyday too." Roxas said.

"Just what Sora needs, someone who's sexual appetite matches his own." Axel added.

"Would you two quit talking about my sex life." Sora said.

"You should be happy you have a sex life to talk about." Axel said.

"I don't. Not anymore."

"Perfect, neither does Riku." Roxas said.

"Neither does Riku what?" Riku asked. He had just walked up and caught the last comment.

"You don't want to know what they're talking about." Sora said.

"We were talking about you and Sora's lack of a sex life." Axel said. Riku's eyebrows twitched. He looked around them before speaking.

"Well, since I'm pretty sure that the two of us were sleeping with the two of you, that would mean neither one of you have a sex life either." Riku said. Sora nodded in agreement. Axel thought about it for a minute.

"I guess that's right. I'll have to figure out something to do about that." Axel said, eying Roxas. Roxas stood there quietly looking Axel right in the eyes. He was scared that he was misunderstanding. Did this mean that Axel doesn't hate him?

"You should take him on a date Axel. Like out to eat or something. Get to know each other better. That kind of thing. That way, when you ask him to be your boyfriend, maybe he'll say yes." Sora said, he would get Axel back for his sex comments. Axel eyed Sora again while Roxas just looked surprised.

"That's a great idea, Sora." Axel said sarcastically, then turned back to Roxas, "How about it? Will you go on a date with me now?"

Roxas didn't answer right away. Then he nodded his head in response making Axel smile. Sora smiled too, he just hid it from everyone. He thought he did anyway, but Riku had seen the smile and wondered about it. Riku couldn't help but wonder if this was all just a trick to get back at them.

"Then let's go. Goodbye you two." Axel said as he grabbed a hold of Roxas' hand. Sora watched as they walked away, not noticing that Riku was watching him. After they were out of sight Sora turned back to Riku.

"I saw you smile after Roxas agreed to go out with Axel. Is this some trick to get back at us?" He really hated to ask, but did so for Roxas' sake.

Sora looked angered by the question, "No. Axel likes Roxas. I smiled because Roxas said yes. Axel has always been there for me, he deserves to be happy."

"I thought so, I just had to know for sure. I didn't want Roxas to get hurt because of what I did." Riku said. Sora looked thoughtful for a moment thinking about what Riku had said.

"Riku?" Sora asked, quietly.

"Hmmm?"

"Are you sure you don't love Roxas?" Riku was surprised by the question.

"I don't love Roxas. He is my best friend so I care about him and what happens to him, just like Axel cares about you." Riku said. Riku turned to go, not even saying good bye. For the third time that day Sora watched as Riku walked away from him and it hurt. (2)

Riku had to get out of there. Today had just been too much and he needed to get away from it all. Away from school, his friends, and Sora. This was the reason he had never wanted anything to do with love. Love just ended up causing people pain. He had had enough pain for one day. But he wasn't willing to give up. He wasn't just going to let Sora go that easily. And it wasn't for any stupid reason like his ego, or he hadn't slept with him yet. It was because he truly wanted Sora. He believed if they could get through this then they could have a great relationship. He had meant the things he had said to Sora earlier that day in the bathroom.

That was why the playing around at lunch had hurt him so much. He knew that they were all just messing around. But he didn't like seeing Sora playing around with someone else like that, looking like they were about to kiss. He had been jealous. Jealous of Axel and Leon. What could he do though? He had tried talking to Sora and it didn't help. He really couldn't think of what else to do. Maybe Sora just needed time. Then he would have to give him time and hope that someday he would be able to forgive him and believe him.

He had to believe that everything would work out in the end. Because any other thoughts were just too painful.

TBC

I tried to put a couple of lighter parts in this chapter, but they did still serve some purpose. I have been waiting for so long to get Axel closer to them and now he is at their school. The first time I wrote this chapter I managed to pretty much end the story, but it would have needed an epilogue to tie up some loose ends. Then I decided that although the ending itself wasn't bad, the chapter would probably be disappointing to many readers. The best thing to do was go ahead a change it up some and extend it to another chapter. This works for this chapter at least, it extended the conversation in the bathroom and gave us another perverted Axel scene, the one Leon and Cloud are in. I think the longer bathroom talk is better because it gives more insight into things. It originally ended right after Riku said the game was on him and not Sora. So a lot was added. Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed. I enjoyed laughing at the perverted parts in this chapter. Please review.

(1)- This is talking about when Sora was at Cloud's and Larxene said something about them having a threesome. It wasn't really a suggestion at the time, and it didn't happen. Before people start saying Leon was an ass for doing that in front of Riku or something like that, Cloud and Leon didn't know that Riku's feelings were real.

(2)- The first time he watched him walk away was last chapter when Sora was at his locker and Riku walked passed.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: 21 chapters and I still do not own. Guess I never will either.

Comments: Black Juju your review made me laugh, but that's because it made me happy. Why Sora is not more pissed at Tidus- yes, because Tidus isn't the one he has feelings for and well, Sora doesn't actually know that much about the game and everyone else's involvement in it. And I am sorry to say, he isn't going to find out either. I really don't think it plays much into the story. Wow, you don't want it to end, but it is already this long. I don't want to start boring people. But thank you, really. Gir-Geek and SoraSakura when I was going to end it that chapter, it was different. Muchacha yep, but since I am a female that is how it goes. Can't get too far into the way a man would think. B-nothing thanks, glad you love the story. Hanakitsunechan7 his day is going to get better, lots better. EG I could answer your question, but I'll let you see for yourself. I want to thank everyone. I was afraid people wouldn't like the little scenes between Axel and Sora and the others, thinking that they didn't fit. Surprisingly a lot of people did like them. As promised here is the last chapter. Hope everyone enjoys!

Chapter 21 **What I Should Have Said**

Sora wandered around the other side of town aimlessly. He was over there to go to his session, but had skipped it. He would probably hear about it when his parents found out, but he didn't care. He didn't want to be there today. He had went every other time even though it never seemed to help, so what would be the harm in missing one session. He had better uses for his time in his opinion. Like figuring out what to do about Riku.

As Sora walked passed the park he use to play at when he was younger he decided to sit and rest for a while. He sat on a bench away from the playground equipment and half watched as the little kids ran around having fun.

"Sora?" a familiar voice said. Sora looked up to see Hayner looking down at him. Sora smiled at him and Hayner sat down on the bench next to him.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here. I was just walking passed the park and saw someone with spiky hair, so I thought I would come see if it was you. How have you been?" Hayner said, looking over to Sora. Sora looked away.

"Alright. I have gotten use to being over there and away from my friends. It was really hard at first, but it's alright now." Sora answered.

"That's good. We've missed you."

"I've missed you guys too. How is everyone?"

"Everyone is good. Oh, I have some news for you. Axel transferred schools. I heard he came in this morning and withdrew. I think the whole school is pretty happy. Feel sorry for the school he is moving to though."

"He came to mine." Sora said.

"What? Does this mean he followed you? That bastard, just can't leave you alone even after you moved." Hayner said.

Sora sat quietly thinking about the day he had had. Some of it had been nice. Something like Axel and him talking and cutting up in the hallway would never have happened at their old school. But at his new school he didn't have to hide their friendship. Maybe it had been wrong to ever hide it in the first place. He was able to get this far because of Axel, not his other friends from back here, but because of Axel. Axel was one of the most important people to him. He was always there for him. Always. He didn't judge him, he didn't make fun of him. He was just there and he took care of him. Sora was going to fix things starting now.

"Axel is not a bastard." Sora said, still looking away. Hayner was shocked by Sora defending him.

"How can you say that Sora? He was always messing with you and now he has even followed you. You were finally away from him and now he's there again."

"I never wanted to be away from him."

"What? What are you saying Sora?" Hayner asked. Sora looked at him, sadness on his face.

"I'm sorry, Hayner. I lied to you. For a long time I lied to you and our friends. I was afraid if you knew the truth you would hate me and not be my friend anymore so I hid things."

"Huh? Hid what?"

"Axel wasn't bothering me. We are friends, we were more than friends actually." Sora sighed before continuing, "Two years ago something really bad happened to me, please don't make me tell you what it was, I don't really want to talk about it. It was bad though. Axel found me afterwards. He helped me and he took care of me. I was in really bad shape at the time and he could have just left me there like that, but he didn't. He carried me all the way to his house and got me the help I needed."

Hayner looked surprised at what he was hearing. He had never heard anything about this before. He didn't ask any questions and just waited for Sora to continue.

"He's been there for me ever since. Always watching out for me and taking care of me. I honestly don't know what I would have done without him. I know you have always hated him because of how he is, but you've never seen the side of him I see. You don't know how he is with people he truly cares about. He is incredibly protective of me. He is caring and gentle at times. He will probably get mad at me for telling you all this and say that I am ruining his reputation, but oh well."

"Sora..."

"The other night, the person who hurt me two years ago showed up again. Axel was great. I was scared and he came to save me. He made sure I was gotten away from there and he started fighting that guy. I heard he was really angry and people thought he really would kill the other guy. He was doing it to protect me. He was even going to not see this guy he really likes because of something that guy was involved with that hurt me emotionally."

"This is Axel you're talking about? The same guy that has been constantly flirting with you? The pervert, beats everyone up for looking at him in a way he doesn't like guy?" Hayner asked. Sora laughed.

"I never said he's a saint. Yeah, the same one. For the record he didn't start flirting with me at school until we were already in a relationship."

"What exactly do you mean by a relationship?"

"We were lovers." Sora said, his voice soft.

"Lovers?" Hayner asked, his voice just as soft. Sora could not read his expression and that worried him a little.

"Are you disgusted? Do you hate me now? I have slept with a guy. I like guys, actually I'm bi, I guess. I still like girls, but I tend to like guys more."

"What? No, I'm not disgusted, nor do I hate you now. Why would you think that? I just wish I would have known sooner that you liked guys, I would have asked you out."

"Huh?" Sora asked, surprised. "Why would you have asked me out? You like Rikku."

"Well yeah, I liked her, but I liked you more. I just thought you were straight. Damn Axel, so not fair. Now I don't like him cause I'm jealous he was with you like that." Hayner said.

"I wasn't trying to give you another reason not to like him."

"I know, I was just kidding about not liking him because of that. It seems I've been wrong about him. I was serious when I said I would have asked you out though."

"Would have? Meaning you wouldn't anymore?" Sora asked.

"No, I am going out with someone already. You don't know her though, she moved here after you moved. I really like her though. What about you? You said Axel likes someone else now."

"Yeah, a friend of mine. I think they both really like each other, so I hope things work out between them."

"Okay, so that's Axel, but what about you? Are you seeing someone? Or maybe have someone you like?" Hayner asked. Sora got quiet and looked away again. Hayner grew concerned by this.

"Sora? What's wrong? You can talk to me you know." Sora could hear the worry in his friends voice.

"Yeah, there is someone. But I just don't know. That's why I was here. I'm trying to figure out what to do."

"Maybe it will help you to talk about it. I probably don't know the person, but that might be better. I can listen objectively."

"You've met him, well seen him anyway. Remember that night we went to that club because you heard Rikku was going to be there? But she was with a group of guys so you didn't get to talk to her." Sora said.

"I remember. Those guys were jerks. And the one, 'why would she want to dance with you, when she can dance with one of us' I wanted to punch him." Hayner said. Sora couldn't help but laugh.

"Those guys are my friends now, most of them anyways. And the one you just said you wanted to punch is the one I'm talking about." Sora said, still laughing. Hayner felt like he had opened his mouth and inserted his foot again.

"Oops." Hayner said, smiling a half smile, like he was feeling guilty. Sora stopped laughing and shrugged.

"Don't worry about it, they were acting like jerks, and he made me mad that night too."

"Okay, so I know who the guy is, but I still don't know him."

"His name is Riku. He started flirting with me not too long after I moved over there. At first I hated him, but it had very little to do with him. We started spending more and more time together and I was having a hard time hating him. Yeah, he could still be a jerk at times, but who isn't. After a while I realized I didn't hate him at all, I liked him. I kept trying to deny it to myself though." Sora stopped for a moment.

"I told you earlier how that guy who hurt me before showed up and Axel got me out of there. He pushed me to Riku, who was actually the one to get me out of there. Riku stayed with me all night long, just trying to comfort me. I was crying bad and he held me the whole time. I felt safer just having him with me."

"The next day I overheard something. Roxas, the one Axel likes, was asking Riku if he was going to stop playing his game now. He said Riku had found out what he had wanted to know and that I had been hurt enough without him making it worse." Sora said, trying to keep from crying again.

"A game? What kind of game?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask. I was so mad I punched him and started yelling. I told him I hated him. He looked so hurt when I said that. But everything had been a lie, he was just playing with me. He didn't really care about me. I was just a game to him. That's what I thought. But I talked to him earlier today and now I don't know what to think."

"What did he say?" Hayner asked. Sora looked up at him and started to relay some of what Riku had told him.

"He said that the game was on him, not me." Sora finished up.

"And you aren't sure if you believe him?" Hayner asked. He had listened quietly to everything that Sora had told him, not interrupting at all.

"Should I? After everything, should I just believe that he is telling me the truth now?" Sora asked.

"I can't tell you what to believe Sora, you have to decide that on your own. I don't know the guy and I have never seen him with you, so I don't know if he really loves you. But from everything you have told me, it sounds like he just might. What reason would he have lying to you now after you already found out about his game? It seems like if he didn't care at all, he wouldn't even bother with you anymore."

"Maybe, but I just don't know."

"What do you feel? It seems to me like you do believe him, you're just not wanting to admit that. Or maybe you think that if you forgive him to soon then you're letting him off to easy."

"Wouldn't I be? It really hurt when I heard that?"

"It hurt because you love him. Not to forgive him even though you do believe him is like saying 'you hurt me and now I am going to hurt you'. Do you really want to hurt him, Sora? Do you want to risk losing him?"

Sora looked down at the ground. As he thought about what Hayner had said he could feel his eyes tearing up. He wiped the tears from his eyes before he spoke.

"No, I don't want to lose him. Riku knows me better than anyone. He understands things about me that I never told him, he just figured them out for himself by paying attention to me. Even though he knows those things I have tried to hide, he still loves me. He loves me, the real me. And I always thought no one ever would be able too. And I love him too. He makes me feel things that no one ever has. I really love him."

"Are you sure?" Hayner asked, although he already knew the answer. He just thought Sora needed to say it out loud. Sora looked at him again and smiled.

"Yes, I'm sure. I love Riku. I love him and I want to be with him. I just hope it's not too late."

"Then go find him and tell him how you honestly feel." Hayner told him, smiling back. Hayner stood up and grabbed Sora's hand to pull him up as well. He started gently pushing Sora away tell him to go get his man. Sora was laughing to himself as he walked away.

On the bus ride back Sora sat in his seat staring out the window, a small smile on his mouth. All this time he had been scared for no reason. He had told Hayner the truth about his friendship with Axel and Hayner didn't hate him. He might not have gone into how he had been pretending to be the old Sora, but he knew that Hayner had understood that he was different and accepted that. And now he was on his way to talk to Riku. He hoped the talk would go just as well.

Sora arrived shortly at Riku's house. Sora's noticed his hand trembling as he went to knock on the door. He wasn't sure though if the fear that tremble showed was because Sephiroth could still be around or because of Riku. He was willing to guess the latter though. The first knock was too soft and went unanswered. Sora knocked again, louder the second time. Still no answer.

Sora was about to give up when he heard something behind him. Turning quickly he came face to face with Roxas and Axel. The two stood there smiling at him and Sora guessed their date must have gone well.

"He probably can't hear the knocking. Sometimes he turns his music up real loud. I'll see if I can call him." Roxas said. Sora nodded softly and waited for Roxas to make the call.

The phone rang several times and Roxas hung up and called again. He tried this three times before finally getting an answer.

"What?" Riku yelled into the phone. He hadn't wanted to talk to anyone, but Roxas would not quit calling.

"There is someone knocking on your front door."

"Go away Roxas, I don't want to talk to anyone right now." Riku said with anger in his voice.

"Its not me. I was coming to see how you were, but someone else was already here. Someone you may want to talk to."

Riku didn't say anything and hung up soon after without saying another word. A couple of minutes later the door was opening in front of them. Riku looked out and surprise showed on his face as he saw Sora standing there. He had not expected Sora to come over and he didn't know why he was there. Maybe he just wanted to yell at him some more or hit him again. Riku didn't care though, he would let him if that was what he wanted. Riku stared at Sora speechless and Sora stared back. After a couple of minutes a soft sigh escaped Sora's lips.

"Can I come in?" Sora asked. Riku responded by opening the door further to allow him to enter. Riku watched as Sora entered the house then turned his attention to the other two outside his door. Axel shook his head and grabbed Roxas' arm pulling him away. Riku nodded and closed the door.

Riku walked into his living room and found Sora sitting on the couch. Just from looking at him he could tell Sora was tense. Riku sat down on the couch as well, but kept his distance, giving Sora space.

Silence continued for a while before either spoke. Sora was nervous and playing with his fingernails. Riku noticed this and sighed.

"Why did you come?" Riku asked, not looking at Sora. Sora jumped slightly not expecting Riku to talk first. He glanced over at Riku slowly.

"I... I thought we should talk." Sora said.

"We've been talking all day."

"I know, but I haven't said what I should have said." Sora said, looking down at his hands in his lap. Riku looked over to Sora.

"What should you have said?"

"I... I was lying. A lot of what you said was the truth. You described me perfectly and I didn't like that. Not so much because it means you understand me, but because you were making me look at myself. And maybe I don't like that fact that you can see all that in me, but you see all that and you still love me. Right?"

Sora needed to hear it, he needed to know Riku loved all of him and not just parts of him. He needed to know that Riku could and would accept him even with all his faults.

"Yes." Riku said. His answer was simply, but it was enough.

"And you were right when you said I did know you were telling the truth. I just felt like if I admitted that then I was letting you off too easy. It hurt me really bad to hear about the game. It hurt me to think I meant nothing to you. So I couldn't just let it go, because I was scared of getting hurt more. But by not admitting that I believed you, it was like saying I'm going to hurt you back. That's not okay, though. I don't want to hurt you." Sora looked up at Riku who was still looking at him.

"I watched you walk away from me three times today, and that hurt worse than anything. Seeing your back as you walked away, knowing the reasons you were going, and wanting so much for you not to. Because as you walked away from me it was like I was losing you completely and I don't want that."

"What _do_ you want Sora? Right now I really don't understand what it is you want? Are you wanting to know that I love you? I do. That I want to be with you? I do. That I am sorry for playing that stupid game in the first place? I'm not so sure I am."

"What?"

"Because that is what brought us closer to each other. Maybe I wouldn't tried to get to know you if it wasn't for that or maybe I would have anyway. I don't know. I know that I am sorry I hurt you though."

"I see. You asked what I should have said, I should have said I really love you too. And I really don't want to lose you." Sora said.

Riku sat there taking in what Sora had said. He had to ask himself whether or not he had just heard Sora right. Had Sora really just said he loved him too? But the look on Sora's face showed him that he had heard him right. Riku moved closer to Sora and pulled him to him, wrapping his arms around him.

"Sora, you wouldn't have lost me completely because I wasn't going to give up on you ever." Riku said as he ran his fingers through Sora's hair. Sora pulled away just enough to be able to look at Riku's face.

"You probably would have gotten tired of putting up with my crap eventually and given up." Sora said.

"Not a chance. I wasn't going to give up on the only person I have ever loved. No matter how much it hurt me to wait it out." Riku smiled and moved closer to Sora so that their lips were almost touching. "And now that you have told me that you love me too, you're stuck with me. I'm not going to let you go."

Riku's breath on Sora's lips tickle and he giggled a little, "Stuck with you, huh? I'm just fine with that."

"Just fine?" Riku asked, his eyebrow going up. "That's all? Just fine?"

Sora smiled, "I'm great with that. I'm very happy with that. I'm-"

Sora was cut off as Riku closed the distance between their lips bringing Sora into a passionate kiss. Riku nipped at Sora's bottom lip getting Sora to open his mouth to deepen the kiss. He ran his tongue over every part of Sora's mouth he could reached. He loved the taste of Sora. Riku broke the kiss leaving both of them breathless. He smiled at Sora and Sora was happy it wasn't a smirk like he normally saw on Riku.

"Riku? Does this make you my boyfriend?" Sora asked, he wanted to be sure.

"Yes. So no more looking like you're going to kiss someone else." Riku said, causing Sora to smile. It was the smile Riku had been waiting to see.

"Right, no more of that. You're the only one I want to kiss anyway." Sora moved to kiss Riku again, but was stopped by a knock on the door. Riku didn't look to happy about getting interrupted but got up to answer the door anyway. Axel and Roxas were standing at the door, looks of concern on their faces.

"Something wrong?" Riku asked.

"Where's Sora?" Axel asked, ignoring the question Riku had asked.

"In the living room. Why?"

"We need to get going home. Since Sephiroth hasn't been caught yet, his dad has him on a strict curfew." Axel explained. He noticed the look of disappointment on Riku's face. "That doesn't mean you can't come over, he just needs to get home. I'm sure you understand."

"Yeah, I do. I'll go get him. Is Roxas going over?" Riku asked, eying the two. Axel pulled Roxas closer to him and grinned. Riku got the picture. Turning away from the new couple, he returned to where he had left Sora.

"Come on, love, we are going to your place."

"My place? How come?" Sora said, then remembered about the time and his curfew. "Oh, right, I forgot. You're going to come too?"

Riku slid his arms around Sora and pulled him closer. Moving towards his ear he answered in a low voice.

"Yes, we were just getting started. I'm looking forward to continuing." Riku's warm breath in Sora's ears drove him crazy. He took Riku's hand in his and led him to the front door. In his mind, the sooner they got to his house the better.

Axel and Roxas disappeared down the hallway as soon as they made it to the house. Sora watched them walk away happy to see that things were going well with the two of them. He wanted his friends to be happy. After they were gone Sora looked over to Riku and smiled a warm smile that reached his eyes. It was the most beautiful smile Riku had ever seen.

Riku led them into the living room. Riku sat down next to Sora on the couch pulling the other into his arms. Riku made his way back to Sora's ear, licking and biting softly as he placed soft kisses. He heard the quiet moan that escaped Sora's lips as he worked his way down to his neck. After spending some time on the neck, he gently pulled Sora's face to his, covering the smaller ones mouth with his own. Riku felt Sora's hand running through his hair and deepened the kiss. Riku's own hands roamed Sora's face, neck, and upper body.

"Ri...ku, not here. Bedroom." Sora said, his voice breathy. Riku didn't need to be told twice. Standing up, he pulled Sora up to him and kissing him again slowly led him to Sora's bedroom.

Sora smiled in his seemingly drunken state and pulled Riku over to his bed with him. He giggled when he fell backwards onto the bed pulling Riku on top of him. Sora hadn't realized they were that close to the bed. Riku quickly quieted the giggling brunet with another deep kiss. This time his hands roamed lower earning him more moans from Sora.

Riku stopped to pull off Sora shirt and proceeded to place kisses on Sora's chest and neck. His fingers lightly traced around one of Sora's nipples causing Sora to moan again. Riku ran his hand across Sora's chest heading to the other nipple, lightly brushing his fingertips across Sora's skin as he did. Moving away from his lips, Riku kissed down Sora's neck, nipping a few places as he moved further down the soft body of his little lover below him. He wanted to kiss him every where. He wanted to taste more and more of Sora. He wanted to hear the moans that Sora let out for him. He had never wanted anyone so much in his life.

Sora loved the feel of Riku's hands and lips all over his body. The pleasure his touches gave him sent him soaring. He couldn't get enough. Sora felt as if his whole body was on fire as Riku finally entered him. Wave after wave of pleasure ripple through his body. The passionate kisses that pushed him over the edge as he cried out his love's name. Followed by Riku's breathless moans of his name.

Riku collapsed beside Sora, pulling him to his own body as he worked to catch his breath. Sora snuggled into Riku completely exhausted. He felt Riku brush the hair away from his fore head and place a soft kiss on it.

"I love you, Sora. That was amazing." Riku said, his voice just above a whisper. Sora smiled as he closed his eyes.

"I love you too. Yeah, it was amazing." Riku felt Sora nod slowly and then heard his breathing change as Sora fell asleep. Riku smile to himself and nuzzled his face slightly in Sora's hair before falling asleep himself.

Riku awoke the next morning as the sun was rising, its first rays of light coming through the blinds on the window. He shielded his eyes for a moment until he was adjusted to the light. Pulling himself up slightly, he looked beside him to see Sora still asleep in his arms. Riku just sat holding him, not wanting to wake the sleeping brunet. Sora looked so peaceful to him as he slept. Riku ran his fingers through Sora's hair thinking how nice it felt.

Sora stirred slightly as Riku ran a finger down his cheek, but didn't wake up. He was amazed at how soft Sora's skin was, almost silk like. He held in a chuckle as a small pout formed on Sora's lips. Sora's lips that were so kissable, that tasted so good. Sora's lips that he wanted to kiss again and again. He would if he wasn't afraid it would wake him up.

Riku didn't know how long he sat there just watching Sora sleep and he didn't care. He was with Sora and that was all that mattered, even if he was asleep. Sora stirred again and his eyes slowly opened. He pulled his hand up to his face rubbing his eyes in an attempt to wake himself up more.

"Riku, you're still here." Sora said, sleep still heavy in his voice.

"Yeah, did you think I wouldn't be?"

"I wasn't sure, but I hoped you would be. I thought you might have left." Sora said. Riku thought Sora's voice sounded a little sad. He pulled Sora up to him and held him in his arms.

"I'm not going anywhere, Sora. I told you you're stuck with me. I love you." Riku said, kissing Sora's head. Sora smiled at the kiss.

"I love you too." Sora answered. He let Riku hold him, loving the warmth from his boyfriends embrace. Sora rested his head on Riku's chest as his mind wandered. For the first time in a long time he felt that everything was going to be all right. Life didn't seem so bad when he was with Riku. And even if Sephiroth was still out there some where he didn't feel as scared with Riku by his side. He had people around him that cared about him, all of him. Those people were looking out for him, he knew that. And what's more, he hadn't lost Axel. Yes, there relationship was different, they were only friends now, but he would still be there. Sora was also happy that Axel had found someone that he wanted to be with as well.

Sora could feel it inside that this was a turning point for him. Things were going to change, but he wasn't scared of that change anymore. He wouldn't be alone. He would be with Riku. Always with Riku.

The End

I decided to end it here, leaving a few things open. Manga writers do that all the time. The main thing that was left open was with Sephiroth, he was still out there. I figured I would leave it to you all to decide for yourself what happened with him. I didn't want to write him getting caught and sent to prison or having a shoot out with the police, or in his case, he would attack them with his sword. Anyway, decide for yourself. Hope you enjoyed the story, I have enjoyed writing it. Please let me know what you thought of the ending. Thank you everyone. You are all wonderful. See you next story!


End file.
